Cats Of UA
by Jade4839
Summary: Soulmates, most people have them, most people want them, and they come with a cuddly cat that shares the same hair and eye color as your destined significant other, yas! Then when quirks started showing up the cats got the same quirk as who they represented. So what happens when 1-A starts at U.A.? tododeku, kiribaku, momojirou, erasermic, ochoiida, soulmate au, Kami Mina Shinsou
1. Tododeku

**OK SO I AND MY FRIENDS WERE TALKING ABOUT SOULMATE AUS AND I THOUGHT WHAT IF AT LIKE AGE 5 A CAT WILL APPEAR AND IT'LL HAVE THE SAME HAIR AND EYE COLOR OF YOUR SOULMATE! AND LIKE AHHHH OH MY GOSH I CANNOT EVEN!**

 **I DON'T OWN MY HERO ACADEMIA OR BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA IF YOU'RE ANNOYING BUT I LOVE IT SO HERE HAVE FANFICTION!**

 **（╹◡╹）**

Midoriya's PoV

"I'm so sorry Izuku!"

Mom, those aren't the words I needed to hear right now.

I was quirkless, I would never get to be a hero. That's what everyone said, but I would prove them wrong! I would become a hero!

Time skip brought to you by my friend's ocean of tears

"Stop it Kacchan! That's not nice!" I cried Kacchan was beating up a kid with a low-level quirk

"Dumb Deku! Why are you protecting him? He has a quirk, he shouldn't need the protection of a quirkless loser like you!" My former friend laughed, a tiny black kitten with red eyes sat on his shoulder.

Everyone around me had a cat with them, except me. Each cat had the hair and eye color of your soulmate, like Kacchan's kitten had spiky black fur, red eyes, and really sharp teeth. However back when Kacchan was nice to me I got to play with his cat a couple of times, it was pretty chill, kind, and playful. Kacchan named him Riot, saying it caused one when it showed up! His parents freaked out and threw a party for him.

The coolest part of the cat is they could use your soulmate's quirk. Which is probably why I don't have one. I was a quirkless loser so why would the universe give me a soulmate?

"That doesn't mean you're allowed to hurt him!" I blubbered

"If you want me to hit you instead you should have just said so." He punched his fist into his hand creating tiny explosions.

Suddenly a tiny half white half red kitten walked between us, it had one blue eye and one grey eye. Someone else was probably about to find out about their soulmate.

It looked over at Kacchan and then looked over to me. Suddenly it started walking over in my direction, and the guy behind me already had a kitten with him.

The half and half cat rubbed around my legs, a thing cats did when they claimed you. I gently picked it up, cradling it in my hands. It started clawing its way up my shirt till it was resting on my shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, I got my cat!" I muttered to myself.

"Dumb Deku got a dumb looking cat! Figures," Kacchan snickered but suddenly his head was set on fire before his hair was covered in ice.

"AHHH WHAT DID YOUR CAT JUST DO DEKU!" He started crying

"I'm so sorry Kacchan I didn't tell him to do that!" I noticed at this point that the kid had escaped, however, Kacchan's had set his sight on me.

"Let me see that dumb cat!" Kacchan's friends attempted to pick it up however they withdrew their hands quickly, "that cat is freezing cold!"

"No, it's burning hot!"

"You dummies!" Kacchan tried to pick my kitten up but got swiped in the face. The red and white kitten proceeded to hiss at anyone who came near me.

I quickly ran away, holding my kitten close to my tummy.

"Mom! Mom look! I got my cat! I jumped around excitedly!" I yelled running into the apartment.

"Let me see Izuku!" My mom came rushing in to see a little kitten walking around the apartment.

"Oh, honey it's adorable!" She smiled, however when she attempted to pick it up my kitten cowered away from her

"I think he's shy," I explained

"Well, then you are the perfect person for… Izuku do you know what gender your cat is?" Momma questioned

"Let me check." I picked up my kitten "he's got a popo." I showed

"Well then, you're the perfect person for him, with how much you get along with everyone, you can help him get to know your friends." She smiled

"Yeah! Come on all might, junior!" I bounced up and down at my decision for naming him

"I thought you were all might junior," mom mentioned

"Oh, you're right, how about…" I paused to think " BO FOR SHORT!" I smiled happily, and Bo started purring

" it is," momma laughed "how about after school tomorrow we go to the pet store and buy him a bed." My dad's cats walked over to me met Bo, and he looked nervous but started to relax when he saw me petting Sir Mittens. (They get these cats when they're like five, so mind the names)

My mom's cat was with my dad overseas, but my mom promised we would facetime him when I got my kitty.

Everything was looking up for me!

(๑◡๑)

Todoroki's PoV

"It's ok honey, it's not your fault he pushes you so hard." My mother murmured to me, holding me close after another day of 'training'

"I just want him to stop momma,"I sobbed quietly, scared of him hearing me. "Hero's don't cry Shouto, don't let me catch you crying." I heard his voice in my head

"But honey, you still want to be a hero don't you?"

"Of course I do! I just want him to stop hurting you!" She wrapped her arms around me tighter

I felt my mother's cat nuzzling up to me, calming and pure white. It's true that my parents were soulmates, but the cats represented who you would be married to if you chose to follow what the universe had set out for you.

I haven't gotten a kitten yet, maybe I just wasn't going to get one…

"Sweetheart do you hear that?" Mother stood up putting me on the couch

I watched as she opened up the back door, expecting my father's cat; however, a tiny and I mean tiny fluffy green kitten fell into our home, it picked itself up, saw me and sprinted over. It nuzzled close to me, green eyes sparkling.

"Mom, is this my cat?" I asked slowly

"I think it is Shouto." She grinned

I picked up the tiny green fluff ball, and it started purring very loudly.

"That is who your soulmate is, a tiny green haired, greened eyed…" she lifted one of its hind legs up, "boy. They are gonna take you away from her and make sure you're taken care of." She explained

"But what if I end up with someone like dad like you did?" I asked full of worry

"Oh, honey. Let me tell you something, your father's cat was a sourpuss from the beginning, he would scratch me every now and then but what cat doesn't. You can learn a lot about your soulmate from their cat. From the few minutes I've known yours, this person is going to make you very happy one day, and going to treasure you with all their heart." My mom booped me on the nose

"So what are you gonna name him?" She asked

"Um… I think I'm going to name him Hero! Because one day he's gonna save me from dad and take me away from here!" My eyes sparkled

"That's a perfect name from him, sweetie." My mom swiped under her eyes

"Should I take him to meet the other cats?" I asked

"That's an excellent idea Shouto."

We walked down the hallway to the 'cat castle' as Fuyumi called it. Really it was just a room filled with cat toys, scratching posts, and beds.

In fact, Fuyumi was in there with her cat right now. A black cat with dark blue eyes and little rocket boosters in his front legs. She named him Leonard.

Natsuto's was light grey with purple eyes, and Toya's cat was blond with yellow eyes, and I'm pretty sure it was mentally unstable.

"Fuyumi look! I got a kitten!"I smiled showing my big sister Hero

"Aww, she's so cute Shouto!" She grinned

"It's a boy, Fuyumi," Momma explained

"Oh, alrighty then. He should meet Leonard (fuyumi's cat), Kimi (Natsuto's cat it's just made up), and Suu (Toya's cat, look it up on translate and tell me who you think of. Also it was the sound it was making when it brought a bird with her when she met Dabi)

"This is Hero!" I set the tiny cat down, he walked over to be tackled by Suu. She was quite playful and it seemed to scare him. Still, he got along with the other two quite well.

"DID I HEAR THAT MY SON GOT HIS CAT!" a terrifying voice yelled

I quickly scooped up my cat and ran to the corner, just as my father burst through the door.

"Shouto! Let me see your cat!" He demanded, thundering over to me

"I don't wanna give him to you…" I said in a small voice

"What do- wait… DID YOU SAY HE?" He bellowed

"Yes, Hero's a boy," I explained my voice getting quieter with every word

"Ok, I'm not mad just frustrated. I expected you to marry a powerful woman with and have even stronger children." He sighed

"But girls have cooties."

The three humans and all the cats present just looked at me.

"Enji, there are ways from men to have children without a female significant other. Who knows his soulmate may have a very strong quirk himself." My mother tried to appease my father

"Well, what is his quirk?" He asked

"I don't know, I haven't seen him use his powers yet," I explained, dad was being uncharacteristically nice

"Well give him here, I'll make him use its quirk!" He grabbed Hero by the back of his neck,

"No!" I cried wanting to have him back

Hearing my cry Hero started producing cracklings green energy and launched himself at my father's stomach.

"DAD! Oh, my goodness are you ok?" Fuyumi rushed over to our father

"I know that quirk." He sat up suddenly

"Enji?" My mother started

"How! He, he doesn't have any children! Hell, he doesn't even know who his soulmate is yet! What? This is bullshit! OUR SON'S SOULMATE HAS THE SAME QUIRK AS TOSHINORI! THIS IS BULLSHIT! IF MY SON IS TO MARRY THE SON OF ALL MIGHT I AM AGAINST IT!" He roared

I quickly grabbed my kitty and ran out of the room towards my bedroom.

I don't care who my soulmate is as long as they get me out of here.

(p_-)

Years later Midoriya's PoV

Today was the day! My first day at U.A. Academy for Heroes! As I walked in I hoped that Kacchan and that strict guy from the entrance exams weren't in my class, but to my luck when I walked in I found the two guys, however, the classroom was strangely silent. Bakugo was sitting with a dude with red hair and red eyes, it looked like a lot of the class was pairing off.

"You there!" The strict dude pointed me out

"M-me?" I asked

"Yes! I wanted to apologize to you, I believe I judged you poorly when we first met. You realized that there was more to the test then what met the eyes, and I have to commend someone with your intelligence. Please accept my apology for my mistreatment." He explained with these really weird hand movements

"Oh no! It's all good! I was a nervous wreck then and I you kept me from making a poor decision so thank you!" I started to ramble

"Let's start over, my name is Tenya Iida, what's your name?" He inquired

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." I shook his hand

"FUCKING DEKU! SIT THE HELL DOWN CLASS IS ABOUT TO START!" Kacchan shouted

"O-ok Bakugo," I felt my sweatdrop

I quickly took the last remaining seat, however, something caught my eye, a student a few desks up, with half red half white hair and mismatched eyes.

I tried to ignore him all I could, but I had to wonder. Is this when I would finally meet my soulmate? I could be wrong, I wouldn't know until I talked to him and I was nervous already about starting a new school, I needed to focus and not think about my soulmate.

(๑◡๑)

Todoroki's PoV

I sat at the desk I had claimed, this was so stupid. I was only at this school because of my shitty old man. I watched students start to form groups and talk to each other, some paired off like the cheerful redhead and angry blonde, or the girl with pink skin and the boy with a lightning bolt in his hair. Soulmates I assumed after my dad got hit by Hero that day he invited All Might over to discuss what had happened.

Flashback brought to you by the fact that Brendon Urie is a pansexual icon

"Thank you for having me over Endeavor! I'm glad we've put that silly grudge behind us!" The boisterous man laughed

"We've put nothing behind us Toshinori. I still plan to train my youngest son to surpass you." My father looked at him from across the table

"Oh? Then why did you call me here today?" A small frown took the place of his blinding smile

"My youngest received his cat recently, and it seemed to have the exact same quirk you possess."

All Might paused, thinking for a moment

"May I examine this cat?" He inquired

"Shouto, bring Hero in here," Dad commanded

I went out of the room, grabbed my green fluff of a cat and started making my way back to the dining room, but as I entered I heard my father ask something

"Tell me Toshinori, do you have a secret love child?"

At this, all might spat out his tea

"A what?" He asked incredulously

"What's a secret love child?" I vocalized my question

At this, my father spit out his tea

"You see young Todoroki, when a mother and father love each other very much they have children." All Might explained

"But my mom and dad don't love each other, so does that make me a hate child?"

My mother walked in to hear that and dropped a boiling tea kettle.

"Gran Torino once told me my big mouth may cause more problems than I can solve," with that all might stood up, walked over to me, scratched my cat on its head, and left.

"WAIT YOU NEVER GAVE ME AN ANSWER!" My dad's flames licked the walls in anger

#_#

End of flashback brought to you by my friend's brainstorming.

#_#

He never got that answer.

"FUCKING DEKU! SIT THE HELL DOWN CLASS IS ABOUT TO START!" A voice screamed, the angry blond I guess…

"O-ok Bakugo…" a green haired boy replied…

W A I T

Green fluffy hair? And what looked like green eyes. Could that be him? I could be wrong, lots of people have green hair and eyes, it all depended on his quirk.

Skip to after the power assessment because I'm a lazy bitch

Nope, wasn't him. My cat had never broken any bones when he used his quirk, also his quirk didn't create crackling green energy around him.

Another time skip to the tournament arc what you gonna do about it

Midoriya's PoV

God, why haven't I talked to him yet? We've survived a crisis a week ago yet I still can't ask him about his soulmate! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Now he had issued a challenge to me? What? Is this his way of testing me to see if I'd be a good soulmate and to actually go through with this? Or what if he isn't my soulmate? His quirk is labeled half and half but he favors his right side strongly.

I began muttering and it was Uraraka who snapped me out of it by slapping the back of my head.

"Deku come on, don't worry about Todoroki! I'm sure we'll all do great today!" She High fived me, Iida came up behind us, "Ochaco is right, don't let something like that hinder your performance. Let's all do our best!"

Skip to after the Cavalry battle because Y'all know what happens then

"Hey, Midoriya I want to speak with you."

"Uh sure Todoroki." I replied

One thing went through my mind, 'does he want to beat me up, make out with me, or actually talk to me?

"So you brought me here… now what?" I asked

We stood across from each other in awkward silence.

"We should probably eat soon, the cafeteria is gonna be busy… don't you think?"

No response

He's all cold intimidation, way different than Kacchan.

"I was overwhelmed, and it made me break the promise I made to myself a long time ago." He started

It would have given him such an advantage to use his left side, and yet he didn't.

"Iida and Kaminari, Yourozu and Tokoyami, Ururaka. None of them felt it. In that moment I was the only one who could sense your true power. It reminded me of something, experiencing All Might's quirk."

"Y-yeah, ok… is that all?"

"I'm saying, the power coming from you felt the same as All Might's ."

W

"Midoriya tell me, are you really All Might's secret love child or something?"

Am I… WHAT?

Ok, I get why he'd think that, as insane as it sounds.

"Well, are you?"

"No! No way! That's not it at all! But I guess even if I was I would totally say I wasn't so you probably won't believe me no matter what I bet, anyway I promise you've got the wrong idea… and why would you even think that about me?" I started to panic

"That's not it at all is interesting wording, it suggests there is something between you two you're not supposed to talk about." He spoke

Ah, shit sticks you've done it again Izuku.

"My father is the hero Endeavor, you must've heard of him, which means that you're aware that he's the number two hero. So if you're connected to the number one hero All Might in some way, that would mean, that I have even more reason to beat you."

Oh god, he's starting to sound like Bakugo, HHHHHHHH WHY?

"My old man is ambitious he aims for the top, he used his power to make a name for himself as a hero, but he was never able to best All Might, so the 'Symbol of Peace' is living proof of his failure. He's still at it though, trying to take down All Might. One way or another."

"I'm not really sure what you're getting at. What are you trying to tell me Todoroki?"

"My father and mother may have been soulmates, but that doesn't mean they were destined to love each other. Their cats only represented the fact that they would marry each other one day. Now he is raising me to one day usurp All Might."

Oh shit… my soulmate has daddy issues too!

"It's so annoying, I refuse to be a tool for that scumbag."

He paused a moment

"In every memory of my mother, I see her crying. I remember she called my left side unbearable before she poured boiling water on my face."

WHAT THE HELL? All I could do was gasp

"The reason I picked a fight with you was to show my old man what I was capable of doing without having to rely on his damned fire quirk. You see I'm going to show him that I reject his power, and I can take first place without using it."

The life he's led is so different than mine, it sounds terrifying. How strange that we could be aiming for the same thing despite different childhoods.

"You're obviously connected to All Might, even if you won't tell me about it. But no matter how fiercely you come at me in the future, I will defeat you using only my right side. I can assure you of that." He started walking away

So this is why Todoroki is so focused, he's like a comic book character… a hero with a tragic backstory, fighting to rise above it.

"Hey Wait!" He stopped as I ran after him

"I'm only here because others have supported me. I've been really lucky, in fact, I've had even more help since I've come to U.A."

(Insert various flashes here that I am watching and not writing, yes I am watching the episode so I get this as accurate as possible)

"Young man, you too can become a hero!"

"All Might is constantly saving people with a fearless smile, he's the greatest hero and I want to be just like him. In order to do that, I have to be strong enough to become number one. I know my motivation may seem stupid compared to yours, but still, I can't lose this either. I owe it to everyone who supported me to try my best. You declared war on me earlier, well right back at you. I am going to beat you!" I declared

With that, he walked away.

Time skip brought to you by cats

Todoroki's PoV

Why had I explained my past to him? I was just gonna ask him about All Might and then leave. So why did I talk about my mother to him?

After a small talk with 'my dear old dad' and kicking Sero's ass, by extreme overkill. It was time for my fight with Midoriya, knowing him he was probably willing to injure himself to beat me.

All I could think about was how my father probably paid him to say these sort of things. Even as he broke his fingers repeatedly, I wouldn't listen.

"You think you can beat me with half your power!? If you haven't noticed you haven't been able to leave a scratch on me yet!" He yelled, it was starting to piss me off, who was he to tell me how to live my life? How would he even begin to know what it was like living with my father?

"IT'S YOURS! IT'S YOUR QUIRK! NOT HIS!" My breath hitched. For a moment everything clicked into place, and in that moment I forgot all about my father, all about my mother, all about my quirk. There was just him, this beaten and broken boy, who had willingly broken his arms and fingers multiple times, to save me from my own hate.

I felt my heart come alive, with a feeling as fervent as a flame. That's when I realized I was actually on fire, and I think I heard my old man scream my name. But it wasn't him to pull me out of my thoughts, it was Midoriya's smile. He was proud of what he did… he told me he couldn't afford to lose this fight, yet when he had openings he didn't take them. He was giving up for me, but why?

It didn't matter at the moment as we charged at each other. Suddenly the fight was over, and Midoriya was hunched over on the ground.

Oh, shit did I kill him?

"IZUKU MIDORIYA IS OUT! THE WINNER IS SHOUTO TODOROKI!"

Another time skip because I'm lazy af! Plus Y'all know what happened

I watched as Iida separated from Ururaka and Midoriya, he wasn't ok. I could see the anger burning in his eyes he would destroy himself or come out stronger than before, I could do nothing for him…

I had been feeling really weird the last week or so, specifically weird around Midoriya, around everyone else I was my normal dead-inside self, but with him, my chest felt light, I wanted to talk to him, to see him smile, to make sure he was happy. It was frustrating to not know what this feeling was, I tried to ask my mother about it, but she just smiled and shook her head.

What made it even worse is that whenever I talked to him I found my eyes slipping towards his lips and not his eyes, they were still freakin gorgeous I mean have you seen them? It was also all of his small mannerisms, the way he was so focused on becoming a hero, or how he mutters to himself when we talk about a topic of interest or even the way he chews his lower lip when he doesn't know the answer to a test question. Literally, everything he does is absolutely adorable, and I can't stand it.

I got on the train headed to the city where my father's hero agency was based out of and spotted Ururaka in a window seat, no one sat next to her… screw it we're gonna be social with someone other than Midoriya, I mean I've talked to her a couple times…

I walked over to her,

"Is this seat taken?" I asked nervously

"Todoroki? I mean no! No, it's not taken!" She smiled kindly

"So… who are you interning with?" I asked

"Uh, I'm interning with Gunhead. I decided to take his internship to learn more about combat." She grinned

"I thought Midoriya said you wanted to be a rescue hero like 13…" I paused after mentioning the green haired boy, Ururaka had a dusting of pink on her face… were, were they together? For some reason I felt my chest clench, my heart felt like it was tearing at the seams, I had to know

"A-are you and Deku and thing?" I choked out

"What? Me and Deku? No way! I'm dating Iida, he's my soulmate, he was going to introduce me to his family after the festival because they would be watching and he wanted to say, 'this is my girlfriend and soulmate Ochaco, I bet you saw her amazing performance.' Unfortunately then his brother was attacked by The Hero Killer Stain. So he set back his plans to introduce me to the family." She looked down

"I'm sorry to hear that, I've actually met the Iidas and I'm sure they'll love you." I nudged her

"Thank you Todoroki." She smiled at me, then she continued "Why do you ask about Deku?"

"Well, I don't know. I've just got this really weird feeling whenever I'm around him, my pulse races, my face flushes, I just feel awkward around him. I thought I was getting sick, but it's only around Midoriya. I also tried asking my mom what it meant but she just smiled and shook her head. Then just a moment ago you blushed a bit when I mentioned what Deku had said I felt my heart almost tear. I have no idea what it means, I mean everything he does is adorable, and it's frustrating not knowing what's causing this!" I ranted, and she started laughing at me

"What! Do you know what this means? It's so frustrating not knowing why I feel like this!" I groaned

"Todoroki, sorry if I'm being bold, but it sounds like you're in love with Midoriya." She continued to laugh

"I'm in what? I mean Midoriya and my cat look similar and have similar quirks, but my cat's never broken any bones, and whenever he uses his quirk he's surrounded by crackling green energy. I mean, yes my soulmate is supposed to be a guy, and I guess I could see myself in a relationship with Midoriya, but what if he's not my soulmate? What do I do then?" I panicked for a bit before she slapped me in the back of the head

"Ow!"

"Ok, calm down. For one, Deku doesn't have full control of his quirk yet, who knows maybe the green energy is part of it. Two, I'm pretty damn sure the dude has the biggest crush on you ever. And three, even if you aren't soulmates doesn't mean you can't be happy together, not everybody gets a soulmate, sometimes things don't work out for soulmates, sometimes same-sex soulmates deny the fact they love each other because of religion and family, and sometimes people's soulmates have died. I know people like that, and I've seen people like that be happy together. Just because the universe gave you a cat to tell you who you'd marry doesn't mean you have to listen to it. You know what makes you happy, and you chase after it. Understand?"

"Thank you Ururaka, this has really helped. But I have to ask, why did you look so shocked by the fact I asked if I could sit next to you?"

"Oh, well I guess I was just shocked, I mean you sit with Midoriya, Iida, and me now but you usually just converse with Midoriya, so I guess I didn't think you would want to talk to me." She shrugged

"Sorry, I've just never been good at getting to know new people." I apologized

"It's all good, honestly. But going back to the previous topic you should talk to Midoriya about it when you see him next." The kind girl smiled

We continued to talk, but the whole time there was a weight to the air around us. She was just as worried about Iida as I had been, probably even more due to her bond with him.

We arrived at the station, where I was greeted by Hawks, of fricken course. Who else would my dad send to pick me up?

"Alright, see you in a week Ururaka." I gave her a small smile

"See you in a week Todoroki!" She called back

"Is that your girlfriend?" Hawks asked teasingly

"I'm gay," I explained curtly

He didn't respond, just walked me up to my father's office…

here we go.

Time skip brought to you by Todoroki being gay for Midoriya

My phone buzzed as the city was in flames, now normally I would never check my phone in front of my father, but I never got texts so…

I looked down to see that Midoriya had sent me some coordinates and nothing else, I paused for a moment and ran the opposite direction of my father

"Shouto what are you doing?" He yelled

I yelled back the address and went as fast my legs would take me.

My friend was in trouble!

When I arrived I saw a guy in a ninja suit standing over Midoriya with a sword. I quickly blasted some fire at the mofo who thought he could kill my future husband. Frack Ururaka got it in my head that I'm in love with Midoriya, yes I like him but it's not like… suddenly Midoriya was surrounded by crackling green energy and wasn't breaking his bones.

(Now mind the vine) Dick suck a dick suck a duck suck a mother f-in dick! Suck the green haired boy's dick! (Not actually)

Holy fuck Ururaka was right! Oh my god I'm going to marry him! I literally wanted to kiss him then and there, then I remembered that there was a certain asshole who I needed to burn at the stake, oh shit Iida is here too…

"You two get out of here! It's me he's after, don't throw your life away for me!" The class president yelled

"Oh shut up! You think he's going to let us go now! Besides, if we leave you will die, and I don't want to be the one to tell Ururaka that you're dead!" I yelled at him

I saw tears spilling out of his eyes, "she's been worried sick over you, we ended up in the same city, the same hotel, every night your always a topic of conversation, she worries about you, she's sorrowful she can't help you out with your brother. What would you have us tell your brother, I mean he's engaged to my sister, Tenya. If you think your family was grieving over your brother's injury, imagine how they would feel upon your death." I explained, providing cover for my soulmate as I did so.

"Damn it! What have I done? What have I done?" He cried

"It's not what you've done, we can't change the past. It's what you're going to do to fix this. Now get up and fight!" I commanded.

Time skip till after the fight, cause I suck at writing fight scenes

My father showed up at the right moment, bringing with him numerous pro heroes, who were all shocked to see three first-year students had taken down Stain. As we were carrying him to the cop car a nomu swooped down and grabbed Midoriya.

MOTHER FU- suddenly stain was out of our grasp and attacking the nomu.

"This boy is worthy of the title of 'hero' you will not be killing him on my watch." He growled, and then passed out

"Did any of you try knives earlier?" I asked dryly

"Not really, no." On girl admitted

I walked over to Midoriya, "Are you ok?" I asked my voice full of worry

"Ok children time to take you all to the hospital." A short old man in a yellow hero costume poked us with a cane

I then felt the stinging pain of where a couple of knives had pierced my arm.

"Do we know what his quirk is? Just Incase…" a man in a blue uniform asked

"He can paralyze people once he consumes their blood. We think it varies from blood type to how long he can hold them, but that's just a theory we were working within the moment. Just in case, who here has type O blood? We think that's the type he can hold for the shortest period of time." Midoriya explained

"I see, very well. Figure this out, Gran Torino please escort the boys to the hospital." My father motioned to the little man " one-moment Shouto, I want to speak to you." I hung back to talk to my dad

"This was extremely reckless, there will be serious consequences. Why would you run off without explaining the situation?" He growled

"I didn't have all the details, Midoriya just sent a text with his coordinates, I know he would have explained more if he was in the position to do so. I had a gut feeling that he was in trouble and went with it." I explained

"I've talked with Fuyumi, and I know you've been visiting your mother. That boy who was nearly taken… he is the one you fought in the sports festival yes? You never used your fire quirk before that, now you want to learn more about it, what did that boy say or do to you to get you to do that?"

"He broke his arms over and over. I think- I think Midoriya is my soulmate dad. You weren't there to see it, but he's increased his control over his quirk, and now he has this green energy that surrounds him whenever he uses his powers…" I explained quietly

"Very well, he does seem worthy of my masterpiece." He pauses a moment, "is he All Might's secret love child?" He leaned down to whisper to me

"As far as I know no, he's not related to All Might by blood, however, he does seem to share a bond with him in some way," I whispered back

"All right, you are dismissed Shouto. Go to the hospital and have your wounds tended to.

Time skip to the next day

"Thank you guys for rescuing me yesterday, I'm glad this is going to be kept between the three of us. I don't know if I could face Ururaka with her knowing what I've done. Also Todoroki, I'm excited to be your brother in law, thank you for reminding me what's important in life." Iida bowed to us

"Hey, we'll always be there to bail you out of a situation, as long as you're with us Iida when we need help." Midoriya gave him a fist bump with their good hands

"Well I'm off, I will see you both when we get back to school." With that I was left alone with the boy I was massively crushing on.

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"Thank you Todoroki, if it weren't for you showing up when you did, I don't think Iida and I would still be here."

I just stood up, walked over to Midoriya, and paused making up my mind.

(p_-)

Midoriya's PoV

Oh shit, he's got that face on where I can't read his emotions! Shit, he was gonna be angry with me, or was he gonna slap me, will he say he doesn't want to be my friend anymore. What if he doesn't want-

My mind was silenced when Todoroki pressed his lips to mine.

He pulled away and spoke softly

"You had me fucking worried. When you sent that text I knew something was wrong, and then you weren't responding. I thought you were dead, and I would be collecting your body."

He started to move away, but I grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into another kiss.

We stayed like that for a while, it didn't matter how long really.

"Took you long enough." I grinned

"Sorry, kinda figured it out yesterday. How long have you known?" He asked a little embarrassed

"The first day of school, I mean it wasn't very hard. My cat is half red half white, with beautiful mismatched eyes." I pulled him back in

"Yeah, I thought it was a possibility, but my cat has always had the green energy surrounding it, so when we had the quirk aptitude test and it wasn't there I didn't think of it as much," Todoroki explained

"So does this mean we're dating?" I asked slowly

"Yeah, it means we're dating Izuku."

"Ok, then Shouto."

We leaned in for another kiss when Iida walked back into the room.

"What the heck!"

(๑◡๑)

 **Chapter one done and done, now I created this au with my friend and we have expanded upon it, and there will be many more chapters on different ships. I already have plans for a couple ship and am excited to be working on this story!**

 **We'll see you next chapter**

 **jade**


	2. momojirou

**So this chapter was originally gonna be Ururaka x Iida, but I had writer's block, but I already had the Momo x Jirou chapter planned out (with my friend's help, we write all this stuff down in a notebook!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or Boku No Hero Academia.**

 **Anyway on with the soulmate cats!**

 **Also! I was listening to my punk playlists for this chapter, and I found some pretty good, new, indie artists, they are Happy. and Stand Atlantic (note: the period is part of their name) Coffee at Midnight and Winona Ryder are epic, I highly suggest.**

Momo's PoV

I sat in my home, my mother and I read books over manufacturing and the molecular makeup of some of the basic metals. It was quiet, classical music played in the background, everything was calm.

Suddenly the music changed from Beethoven to loud, as my mother called it, punk rock music.

"Oh my goodness! What's going on?" I inquired, spotting a tiny dark purple kitten sitting next to the sound system.

"How did that get in here?" My mother asked, a curious tone obvious in her voice

The kitten detached an aux cord looking appendage from the stereo, the cord shrinking back into its ear.

The cat made its way over to me, hopping up onto my lap, climbing over my book.

"My goodness, Miku! Call my sister and inform her that my little girl has found her cat!" My mother called the maid

"Of course ma'am." the blue-haired woman smiled and left with a bow

"What shall you name her Darling?"

"I will have to consider the options that are best, but for now why don't we call her Plum, after her shiny coat and eye color," I explained

"I think that is a very practical name. Shall we pick up a bed for her, and some toys?" my mother smiled

"Why don't we just make it?" I suggested starting to activate my quirk

"If we made every single thing that we needed, that could throw off the balance of the economy. We are blessed with considerable wealth, and so we should give back some of that wealth by using it on our needs, and giving it to good causes." My mother explained as she picked up her purse

"I see, very well. Am I allowed to bring Plum with us to the store?" I inquired

"I see no problem with that. Go put your shoes on, and we will head out."

:.｡. o()o .｡.*

Jirou's PoV

I walked into the recording studio with my father, he owned his own recording label and so when I had days off I would go to work with him and he would teach me how to play the instruments and mix my own records.

I ran up to the door to find a little black kitten sitting at the doorstep, and when it saw me it walked over and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Hey, dad?" I started

"Yes, my rock princess?""I think I just got my cat," I said bluntly

His head whipped around to see me holding the fluffy black cat, and I swore I could see him tearing up

"Dad, don't bottle your emotions up, that's not punk," I stated and he just started bawling

"My little rocker's growing up, and she's gonna get married in a blink of an eye!" I saw tears streaming down his face, even though he had put his sunglasses down.

We walked into the studio and my dad kept reenacting that scene from that old, old movie, _The Lion King_ he lifted me up in front of all of his clients, and I lifted up the cat.

"So what's her name?" The lead singer of one of the bands here asked

"Urie. After that music god Brendon Urie." I explained (note: I am a recovering punk/goth/emo teen, I went through all those phases, so I can appreciate him, also he's the first celebrity that I know is pansexual so that's amazing for a pan girl like me. Anyway! Back to the story)

"A wise decision," the lead guitarist smiled before leaning towards my father "you've raised her well."

"Can you teach me how to play the guitar?" I set Urie down on a cushion and picked up the small guitar my father had made for me. It was black and electric, a timeless design.

"Has anyone seen the box of guitar picks?" my dad asked

Suddenly my cat started to glow a bit and a purple guitar pick came out of its back

"Oh, my gosh my soulmate can create things? THAT'S SO COOL!"

"I wonder if it can create money…" the singer muttered

"I don't know, I literally just got her."

"Well let's start."

Momo's PoV

(Years later, probably a 13-year-old momo and Jirou at this point!)

I sat in my room, reading through the giant list of songs I had made. My mother and I learned early on that my cat would change the music if she wanted to. So I started to keep a list of the songs I actually liked. It was a lot of rock, punk, and "emo" music.

Lots of Panic! At the Disco, Kansas, Fall Out Boy, Twenty-One Pilots, MCR, Black Veil Brides, All Time Low, The All-American Rejects, Asking Alexandria, Breaking Benjamin, Framing Hanley, Def Leppard, and the list goes on, almost a whole notebook filled with different bands most of them Indie, western, ancient, or from this one music company here in Japan.

My mother full supported the fact that I was getting into this type of music.

She had told me "By what your cat has displayed we can assume that your soulmate likes that sort of music, therefore if you learn about one of her favorite things and are able to converse with her about it, you could get along even better than you were predestined to."

So she allowed me to go into a store I never thought I would enter. _Hot topic_.

Miku went with me since my mother was busy.

I was intrigued by so much! They basically sold everything here!

I walked around the store looking at jewelry, band tees, shoes, bags.

I picked up some distressed jeans, and some black boots.

"What do you think Miku?"

"I think you'll want to get a size up, most of their stuff shrinks in the wash." A girl with large headphones around her neck explained

"Oh, thank you! I've never shopped here before, so I wouldn't have known that." I checked the sizing and picked up one size bigger

As the girl walked away I noticed auxcord like appendages attached to her ears

"Wait!" I called and she turned back to me

"Uh, what's your name?" I inquired

"Kyoka Jirou, why do you ask?" Jirou replied confused

"Uh, what's your quirk?" I asked slowly, her eyes widening at my question

"I can make sound waves, and if I plug into a steel I can change the music to whatever I want. What's yours?"

A small smile formed on my face

"I can use the lipids in my body to create just about anything," I started to activate my quirk and she grinned

"Well then, if I may be so bold. I believe you are my soulmate." Jirou laughed

"Yeah, I think that may be the case."

"So what's your name?" My soulmate asked

"Yaoyorozu Momo." I stuck my hand out

"So… what kind of music are you into?"

I knew that question was coming

"I like to listen to pop punk. Honestly, I've been listening to it for years, my cat would always change the music I was listening to and I started to get into it." I explained

"Oh cool!" She brightened up instantly, "So… what do you think of Panic! At the Disco?"

"I freaking love him, Brendon Urie is a god. It's so cool that he has a quirk where he basically doesn't age at all." (Yes I went there, Brendon Urie is still alive 200 years later, the man is the devil according to his videos.)

"I know right!"

We both started laughing before Miku came up behind me, with the bag of all my purchases

"Young mistress it's time to return home, you need to get to your afternoon tutoring session with your aunt."

"Young mistress?" Jirou asked confused

It seemed only now did Miku realize I was talking to someone and no longer browsing

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation." She took a few steps back

"I come from a very well off family, that you'll probably meet sometime." I gave a wink, trying to be smooth

"Chill, my dad runs a record label."

"That so cool. Uh, do you have a phone so we can text?" I asked twiddling my thumbs

"Oh yeah. Here you put in your info, I'll put in mine." She handed me her phone and I handed her mine

After a moment we traded back, and she pulled me into a picture.

"Sweet! I'll send this to you ok?" She grinned

"Yeah, that sounds great. See you sometime soon?" I questioned

"You bet it."

"Who was that ma'am?" Miku asked

"My soulmate." I bit my bottom lip, giddy

"Oh my! I'm so sorry for interrupting your conversation!" She bowed to me

"Miku, it's fine." I smiled at the woman

"Very well, I'm sure your mother will be elated to hear the news."

With that, we walked back to the car

(〃ω〃)

Jirou's PoV

I took one step into my home and I started to do a little dance

"Jirou?" I heard a voice call, it wasn't either of my parents, but it was a voice I knew well.

"Denki I swear to god if you are eating my Oreos again I will rupture your eardrums" I threatened one of my oldest and closest friends

"I… swear I'm… totally not eating… your Oreos." I heard him stuffing his face

We met at a concert a couple years ago that my dad's label was hosting. He was trying to get backstage, I kicked his ass, and we became friends.

"You little shit I swear to god!" I stormed into the kitchen, where he was standing over the pack of double stuffed and a glass of milk.

I connected to the speakers and blasted him

"Gosh diddly darn it Jirou! Give me a break, I have the munchies." He whined

"It's not my fault your a massive stoner, even though your 14 years old!" I yelled at him, luckily my parents weren't home. Like they'd even care.

"So why were you dancing like a nerd when you walked in?" Denki asked

"Oh right!" I whipped out my phone and pulled up the picture of Momo and me "I met her!"

"Wait... IS THAT YOUR SOULMATE?" he nearly shrieked

"Yep! Her name is Momo, and oh my gosh she is so beautiful dude! She also is into actual music!" I started to freak out

"DUDE THAT'S AWESOME!" He hugged me

"But you'll never guess where I met her." I chuckled pulling away

"The mall?"

"Well yes, but what store?"

"Record shop gotta get those Beebo tunes." Kaminari joked

"Nope! _Hot topic_!"

"You're bullshitting me. You have got to be bullshitting me!" My best friend started freaking out

"You gotta meet her! She's honestly really chill."

"I still get to be your best man right?" He inquired

"Hell yeah! My wedding wouldn't be complete without my Pikachu!" I ruffled his hair

"How much do you wanna bet that my soulmate named their cat Pikachu?" Denki asked

"I think it's too obvious, but 1000?"

"Deal."

(๑๑)

Time skip to the first day of school

Third person PoV

Jirou walked into her classroom, spotting Denki right off the bat.

"Hey, Kaminari!" She waved a bit

"So, we're at U.A. huh? Can't believe we actually made it. I mean I always figured you would make it, but working my ass off for the last few years was a lot. It also helped that your girlfriend wanted to help for the past two years." He laughed a bit

"Yeah, you were lucky as fuck that she so nice to help you."

"Speaking of the future missus, do you know if she's in our class. I mean she got in on recommendation, but what if she's in the other class?"

"Shush Pikachu, Momo should be here soon. We have the same schedule so yeah, we are in the same class." Jirou smiled plugging in some airpods, handing one to Denki.

They got here relatively early, so people were gradually filtering in.

There was an ordinary looking guy, a floating uniform, a guy with spiky red hair walked in with a girl who had pink skin and hair, and a blond kid who was just stomping about.

"Sup! I'm Kirishima!" The red hair waved

"Nice to meet you, dude! I'm Denki, this is Jirou." The electric boy explained

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Mina!" The pink haired girl sat down on Denki's desk "So are you two together?"

"Oh god no! We're just friends. My soulmate is actually in this class, she should be here soon." Jirou explained, shutting down _that_ conversation quickly

"Yeah, I'm just too awesome to be her boyfriend/soulmate, so I obviously have to be her best man."

"Best man?" Kirishima questioned

"Oh god, not this again…" Jirou huffed

"What! You promised!"

"This dumbass is referring to an agreement we made years ago. He'll be my best man when I get married, and I'll be his maid of honor at his wedding."

"That's really cool. You're already thinking about getting married, to your soulmates of course ."

"The fact that your such good friends is so manly!" Was he crying?

"You nerds are talking about marriage? What the fuck is this? A knitting circle?" The angry blond shouted

"Well, it could be, but I don't know how to knit. But I could be a bong circle. Loosen up, talk about deep shit, right Kiri?" Mina giggled

"Weed? Really? That shit's lame as hell." The explosive one growled, small explosions crackling around them

"Denki, are you talking to them about your habits?" Momo walked up to them and sighed

"Momo! Hey!" Jirou blushed a bit, two years and she still made her stomach knot up

"Hey babe. Mind introducing me to everyone?"

"Sure, that's Mina, Kirishima, and the blond hasn't given his name yet," Denki explained

"It's Katsuki Bakugo, and I'm way fucking better than you."

With that, he plunked down in a desk

Kirishima turned to try to talk to him, and Mina started talking to Denki.

"So, our anniversary is coming up in two weeks." Momo started

"Yeah, two years. It's crazy to think about it."

Momo had dropped most of the angsty aesthetic once she found out Jirou didn't care what she looked like, course after years of listening to punk music caused lasting effects.

"So, I got these, and I thought we could go out for dinner." Momo held up two tickets to a rock concert.

"That sounds like a plan." Jirou held her hands, grinning at the fact she had the best girlfriend in the whole universe.

 **So I know that this chapter was a little shorter, but like I love momojirou and I know it's a little OOC, but Momo being Momo my friends and I thought she would try to get into her soulmate's interests**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for reading. Please like, comment, vote, subscribe, and favorite, but only if you want to…**

 **So the next chapter is not going to be about a ship, it's going to be about the precious boy from general studies. SHINSO!**

 **So stay tuned for when I release that chapter!**

 **-Jade**


	3. Shinso

**So, here we are at chapter three. Now before this, I want to take some time to explain myself to you.**

 **I am a gen z, a Virgo, the literal personality child of Toga and Denki, throw in some Plagg from miraculous and a little bit of Marinette and you get me, that and a truckload of fangirl, like I'm the leader of the fandom club at my school. I also write all my fanfictions in Comic Sans to piss of my editors (aka my friends)**

 **Now shall we continue with the story?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all of the stories fall under fair use**

 **(●´ω** **)**

6-year-old Shinso's PoV

I sat outside, all by myself. When my quirk came in my friends got scared. They left me alone.

I started to cry, it wasn't fair! They all got hero like quirks and cute cuddly kitties.

I heard a loud meow, walking towards the street I watched a tiny white kitten get hit by a car.

"Oh my gosh!" I ran towards the street and scooped up the injured cat,

"MOM! DAD! THIS CAT JUST GOT HIT BY A CAR!" I yelled running inside

"Oh dear!" My mother took the kitten from my hands

"Shinso, I'm so sorry." My father came out

"Can you not help the kitty?"

"No. I'm afraid we can't."

"Can we bury it?" I asked sadly

"Of course honey." My mommy was trying not to cry, I wouldn't understand why until a few months later when a small purple cat found its way into my life. The cat that had represented me.

My soulmate had died, my neighbors and teachers, all consoled me, saying I would never find that special someone.

All I thought was "Yeah cats are great, I don't really care I'm not getting married. Girls have cooties and guys are jerks. Why does our entire society place so much value one getting married and following the cats."

So I took care of my own cat, and I took care of strays.

The way it worked was if you neglected your cat, mistreated it, or all parties in the relationship decided things weren't gonna work, the cats would leave their owners. So I took them in, cats are way better than people anyway.

They would sit and watch tv with me, our favorite programs being about the hero EraserHead.

I even started styling my hair kind of like his.

And then one day my parents approached me

"Hitoshi honey, we love the fact that you're taking care of all these cats, but we don't have the room or the resources to keep them. Why don't we take them down the cat shelter?" Momma suggested

"THERE'S A CAT SHELTER?" I gasp yelled

"Oh no." My father muttered

So we rounded up the cats, bringing Eraserhead junior (my cat) with us as well.

(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

When we walked into Aizawa Cat Shelter I could barely contain my excitement, I ran up to the front desk where this sleepy guy was

"Yes? How can I help you, small child?" He asked gruffly

"Uh, I've been taking in stray cats for a couple months now, and my parents told me we needed to bring them here," I explained quietly

"Oh? You don't get many people who are willing to do that." A blonde man walked out from a room "He's like a little you Shota," the man started laughing loudly

"I get it Hizashi." "Shota" Let out a grunt

"Alright, kid. I'm Aizawa, need help unloading your car?" He stood up

My eyes widened

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE ERASERHEAD!" I bounced up and down, the blond man laughing

"Shh, ok kid you need to be quiet, not everyone should know my secret identity." He shushed me

"You're my hero! This is my cat, EraserHead Junior." I held out the purple cat

"Y-you named your cat after me?" He stopped

"Well yeah, you're the coolest!"

"Yamada, look at this precious boy," Eraserhead ruffled my hair

"I see. Don't like kids, but when you find one that loves cats and names one after you all bets are off right?"

"I love you, but shut up!"

"Are you two together?" I asked

"Yeah, he's my fiancé," Yamada said

"Wait. Are you Present Mic?" I asked

"That's me kid! I would give you an example of my quirk but Shota doesn't let me use it around the cats."

"Makes sense, they do have sensitive ears." I thought out loud

"Hitoshi honey! Don't go running off and help your father unload the car!" My mother came running in

"I was getting help mom," I explained

"Oh? I'm sorry if my son was bothering you, we just need to find a place to drop all these cats he's taken in off." My mother explained

"No, it's fine ma'am. We were having a pleasant conversation." Aizawa stood up

"Well then, would you mind, we have like fifteen cats in our backseat." My mother paused a moment looking closer at the two pro heroes

"Are you two together?" She asked in a strained voice

"YeP, we're soulmates." Yamada put his arm around Aizawa, smiling at him

"Well, I guess even the universe can make some mistakes." I heard my mother mutter, and I think present mic heard it too, his face fell a bit

I didn't get what my mom meant. Why should she care that two people are happy together, why would she call it a mistake?

"Well, maybe we can keep the cats Hitoshi." My mother looked back at the two

"No, I think this is the perfect place for them. They'll be able to take care of them. So let's go and get them!" I cheered leading the two men outside

We unloaded the car, while my mother talked to my father. He seemed upset with her, so I listened in

"It's unnatural!" My mother hissed

"Yes, it's not natural even if the universe decided that's how it would naturally play out. You know I come from a family with two dads! How can you be homophobic when it comes to soulmates!" My dad argued back, it was starting to make sense, my mom always was very irritated when we visited the grandpas.

"The Bible says-"

"Oh shut up about the Bible. You're a born again Christian. I get it, but that doesn't mean you get to look at someone's life and tell them they are wrong and sinning."

"You know what? If you love homos that much, then why don't you marry one! I want nothing to do with this family anymore! When you die don't expect me to take care of Hitoshi!" My mother yelled storming off and hailing a cab.

"Dad? Are you and mommy gonna be alright?" I asked

"We need some time to work this out, you know we both love you very much right?" He stooped down, looking me in the eye

"Of course, that's why you took me to this cool place! Do you think we can come back next week and help out?" I held my sleeping cat in my arms

"Of course. Whatever makes you happiest Hitoshi."

My father walked over to the two pros

"I apologize for my wife's behavior, and any comments she may have made."

"It's all good. We just hope you two can work this out." Aizawa explained

"Can I ask them, dad?" I bounced a bit

"Go ahead, son."

They looked at me confused

"Uh, would it be ok if I come back next week to help take care of the cats?" The two men suddenly clutched their chests *insert heart squeeze here*

"You can come back anytime." Yamada smiled

(≧∀≦)

After that, my mom left. She said she couldn't be with someone who didn't live by the Bible, even though my dad had explained all the things that were said to be abominations.

She left and was killed in a car crash.

We went to the funeral, put on by her church. They told us how she was such a good Christian and how she would be accepted into the arms of God.

There's a reason my father and I didn't want to go… we're atheist

My father blamed himself, but he kept letting me go to the cat shelter, it helped. Being around something you love.

（＾◇＾）

Years later before the slime monster incident

I arrived at work. Yes, work. After my years of helping out, Aizawa gave me a job. There were a few other people who worked there during the day when Aizawa and Yamada were at their teaching jobs.

They became like a second family to me, they were there when my father spun out of control with grief, and when all the kids at my school called me a soon-to-be-villain.

"Hey, Aizawa?" I started

"Yeah? You need something?"

"Uh… I was wondering if you could train me in combat. I'm trying to get into U.A. and I don't think my quirk would be the best for the practical exam." I rubbed the back of my neck

"Really? Sure. We can start training in the mornings before you have classes." He explained the edge of his mouth twitching

"Oh, and I'm also applying for general studies, just in case." I smiled

"Sounds like a plan. But you know I could always just recommend you."

"No. I want to get in on my own. So even if I don't get in, don't interfere."

Even after a year of training, I failed, with only ten points.

But when my acceptance to general studies came, Aizawa mentioned that there was a possibility to still get into the Hero course, if I did well enough in the Sports Festival, I could grab a spot in the second semester.

So I continued to work, and after my fight with Midoriya, Aizawa told me that a spot was opening up, a student from 1-A was leaving the country with his family for business. That he was excited to have me in his class.

I would join after the training camp, but I needed to work my butt off at home.

My father had left town for a business trip, and I was staying home so I could work. Yamada was with me when he got a call from the school.

Something had happened at the training camp, and that asshole Bakugo had been kidnapped.

He had to leave work immediately to go to a conference with all the teachers.

That's how it was for two days, television appearances, and conferences. Me locking up nightly, then going to the hospital and visiting Midoriya. Except the second night, he wasn't there, neither was Momo.

So I went home, assumed they had been discharged. That night I was watching the news when All Might suddenly shrunk in front of the whole world.

I watched as countless buildings were destroyed. In the city where my father was staying.

I waited and watched, like most of the world did.

I waited for my dad to call, but he never did.

Instead, I got a call from the hospital two days later. He was found in the rubble.

I knew I should have cried, but I felt numb. I had no family left, my mother's side of the family had cut off all contact after her death and my father was an only child. Both of my grandfathers were killed in a hate crime two years prior.

I had nowhere to go, except the foster system. I would never be able to attend the hero course at U.A.

ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

Aizawa's PoV

I sat at my desk in the cat shelter, staring at Shinso's formal resignation.

His only family had died in the All for One battle, and now he wouldn't be able to work here anymore or attend U.A. when classes started back up.

"Shota? You in here?" my husband knocked on the door

"Yeah, just looking through Shinso's resignation." I sighed. This kid had been a part of Hitoshi and my life for years, hell he attended our wedding when he was eight.

We barely had anyone there, yet he sat up in the front row with his father, eyes sparkling at all the pro heroes around him. Joke was even there since I guess she was Yamada's friend

"It's a shame to see him go, he's kinda like the kid we never had." Hizashi laughed bitterly

We had considered adopting a long time ago, but we never had the time to raise a child, so we always joked Shinso was our son.

"Wait. Say that again."

"Shinso is like the kid we never had?" he repeated slower

"He's old enough to take care of himself part-time, and he would be in our classes. Plus we know we get along with him…" I started muttering, and obviously, Yamada caught on

"Let's fucking do it!" He hugged me

"Ok, let's go." We locked up early and headed downtown.

We walked into the building we had been looking for.

"Hello sirs, how may I help you today?" a middle-aged woman with dark hair asked

"We would like to talk about adopting a child." Hizashi was bouncing a bit

"Ok, please fill out the starter form to see if you are eligible." the woman handed us two clipboards with pens.

There were the basic questions, age, name, occupation, relationships, social security, healthcare, any criminal record, and it required two forms of identification.

"Hey, Shota what did you put for your job?" My husband asked

"Pro-hero, a teacher, and the fact that I run a cat shelter, just put down everything you do." I huffed

"We're really doing this…" he had this little grin on his face, and it made me fall in love with him all over again.

"You think Shinso will be ok with this?"

I paused a moment, we saw him as our son already, but what did he view us as? He asked me to train him, we raised him a bunch when his father spiraled out of control, but would he want to live with us full time?

"I think he'll be ok with it. We've known him long enough, and his father did mention it to me a year ago.

Flashback

I had just wrapped up training with Shinso, I dropped him off at his house and watched him walk inside.

I was going to leave but his father came out, a determined look on his face.

"Aizawa, it's good to see you." He smiled a bit, immense sadness behind his eyes.

"Shinso, likewise."  
"I wanted to thank you for training Shinso. He's been quite determined to get into the hero course after the tragedy that took place last year."

"He's always been determined, I'm just giving him a place to focus his energies."

"I know, and I realized after you invited us to your wedding a few years ago that you and your husband have grown fond of my son."

"I'll admit we enjoy having him around, we never had the time to adopt our own kid, and not to sound creepy or anything, but we do view him in a family-like way," I explained rubbing the back of my neck

"I'm glad to hear that. I know I haven't always been there for Hitoshi when he needed me most, so I wanted to thank you two for being there when I couldn't."

"It was no trouble, honestly."

"That's why I wanted to ask you if it's not an obstruction to your lives. If anything ever happens to me, would you take him in? My wife's side of the family has severed any and all bonds to us after she died. Blaming me for what happened."

"Are you sure? I think Yamada would be more than happy to agree to this, but wouldn't you want him with family?"

"We have none left. I was an only child." He explained

"If that's you want, I'll make sure it comes to pass. You aren't planning to do anything are you?"

"Oh, hell no. Sorry, that probably sounded really bad."

"It's fine, just looking out for the two of you."

"Well, I better get going, actually have work today."  
"Take care."  
-_-

Back to present time

We finished filling out the paperwork and handed it back to the lady at the front desk.

"Oh, you're two of the dime a dozen pros." the woman sounded a little board

"And teachers at U.A. High School, I run a radio show, and he runs a cat shelter."

"Oh? U.A. teachers and pro heroes, do you really think that you have the time to raise a small child?" she looked a little bored as she pulled out files for adoption

"Actually the child we had in mind is not all that young. His name is Hitoshi Shinso, he hasn't arrived at your facility yet. But he is most definitely the one we are looking to take in."  
"I don't think we are allowed to adopt out children a week after their arrival, let alone before they even get here. Does this child even know you two?"  
"We've been family friends of his since his mother died. He attended our wedding, and mind you was the only child there, he has been volunteering at my establishment for years. Now do you think we know that boy or not!" my eyes turned red from anger

"O-ok sir, but I still can't break protocol-" she stammered until Hizashi cut her off

"We can get you a meet up with All Might."

"Well, I guess that may work…"  
I whipped out my phone and dialed Toshinori

" _Hey Eraser, what's up?"  
_ "I need you to come down to the adoption center to help me bribe the lady working at the desk so I can adopt a kid."  
" _I'm sorry what? Does Yamada know about this?"_

"He's the one who name dropped you. Now get your ass down here so I can have a son!"  
" _Fine, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

"He's on his way."  
\\(/∇/)\

Shinso's PoV

I sat in the car of the social service worker who was taking me to the foster home.

"Shinso, everything is going to be fine, I'm sure you'll find a great family." the young woman smiled, she couldn't have been more than twenty-five years old

"Statistically most foster parents are looking for young children, I honestly doubt anyone would want me." I looked out the window

"Well, what are some interesting facts about you?" she inquired

"Well before this I attended U.A. high school in general studies and was going to be transferred into the hero course for the second semester before all this shit happened. I placed in the top eight in the U.A. Sports Festival, I used to take in stray cats and worked at the Aizawa Cat Shelter." I explained

"Wow! That's really amazing! Anything else that's a prominent fact about you?"

"I hate most people."

"Oh tha-"

I ended up using my quirk to shut the woman up, yes it was misuse but she was so irritating.

When we arrived I dropped my control of her, grabbed my cat and my two suitcases and walked towards the revolving doors.

"Hello, I'm Hitoshi Shinso. I'm supposed to be moving in today?" I addressed the middle-aged woman behind the desk

"Let me see, Hitoshi Shinso. Ah! I'm pleased to tell you that your stay will be concluding. You've already been selected to try a run with a couple." She explained, my brows knit. Who the fuck would have known about me being orphaned, it's not like it was plastered on the news, the world was still freaking out about All Might's retirement.

"I think they are around back waiting for you." She smiled

"Thanks…" I read her name tag "Debra."

I walked out the door to the alleyway and stopped.

Standing in front of a black car was Aizawa and Yamada

"Come on ya little shit get in the car," Shota smiled a bit

I dropped my bags and hugged both of them

"Thank you…" I started to cry

I remembered some advice one of my grandfathers had given me

"Hitoshi it's ok to cry at the loss of your mother. Crying isn't a sign of weakness, it's a sign you've been strong for too long."

"Come on kid, let's grab your stuff. We've got a room set up for you at our apartment, but you'll be moving into the new U.A. dorms soon." Hizashi explained

"Wait, so I'm still enrolled in the Hero course?"

"Hell yeah, when Nezu was informed you wouldn't be attending by midnight I corrected her saying you would be," Shota explained

As I put my stuff in the car I thought

"The cats may not have brought me to the love of my life, but they brought me to something better."

(●´ω｀●)

 **Ok end of chapter three**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter now I was using this to set up a possibly three-chapter section, see this whole story idea started with an Erasermic idea, but I had to explain the whole soulmate thingy and who was all already in couples, so I'll have two more chapters**

 **They will be setting up some of my head cannons and two more couples which will be**

 **Mina x Denki (I honestly ship them so so so much)**

 **And Kiribaku!**

 **Anyway please like, comment, vote, favorite, subscribe, and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Jade**


	4. Mina x Denki

**Ok, so we will be flashing into the end of the momojirou chapter for a moment also just a little warning, if you are uncomfortable with the mention of any marijuana substances well, hahaha. I'm sorry for this chapter, now in the momojirou part Denki mentioned having the munchies and smoking weed, and Mina mentioned having a bong circle to Kiri. I personally don't do any form of weed, but I have a headcanon that those two do (and Kirishima so that'll be mentioned. Though he's trying to slow down.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own my hero academia, this is merely a fan work**

╰ **(*´** **︶** **`*)╯**

Denki's PoV

Mina sat down on my desk, I have to say, she's pretty and it's not the hit I took earlier talking.

"So are you two together?"

"Oh god no! We're just friends. My soulmate is actually in this class, she should be here soon." Jirou explained, shutting down _that_ conversation quickly

"Yeah, I'm just too awesome to be her boyfriend/soulmate, so I obviously have to be her best man."

"Best man?" Kirishima questioned

"Oh god, not this again…" Jirou huffed

"What! You promised!" I whined

"This dumbass is referring to an agreement we made years ago. He'll be my best man when I get married, and I'll be his maid of honor at his wedding."

"That's really cool. You're already thinking about getting married, to your soulmates of course ."

"The fact that your such good friends is so manly!" Was he crying?

"You nerds are talking about marriage? What the fuck is this? A knitting circle?" The angry blond shouted

"Well, it could be, but I don't know how to knit. But I could be a bong circle. Loosen up, talk about deep shit, right Kiri?" Mina giggled, oh I liked this girl

"Weed? Really? That shit's lame as hell." The explosive one growled, small explosions crackling around them

"Denki, are you talking to them about your habits?" Momo walked up to us and sighed

"Momo! Hey!" Jirou blushed a bit, rude to everyone but Momo

"Hey babe. Mind introducing me to everyone?"

"Sure, that's Mina, Kirishima, and the blond hasn't given his name yet," I explained explained

"It's Katsuki Bakugo, and I'm way fucking better than you."

"Wow, how can his ego even fit in here?" I muttered and Mina started laughing again

"You're funny. So what's your story, Best Man?"

"What up, I'm Denki, I'm 15, and I never fucking learned how to read!"

"Oh my gosh!" She proceeded to throw a pencil at Kirishima "DUDE HE KNOWS VINES!"

"Nice man! That website went out of business like two hundred years ago!"

"They are pieces of historical culture, obviously I know them."

We continued talking for a bit, and I ended up inviting Kirishima, Mina, this kid Sero, and Momojirou (of course I made a ship name for them. What am I, and an animal?) over to my house. Kirishima tried to invite that Bakugo kid over as well, but the blond just brushed him off.

After a stressful quirk aptitude test, we started walking to my house.

"So Kiri, you got the stuff?" Mina asked

"I don't know, I've been thinking about taking a break from weed for a while."

"Is it because of that Bakugo's comment?" Jirou asked

It was nice that they were coming, yes Momo and Jirou did not smoke, but they still hung out with me when I did, and now I had three friends who did as well. We had been talking about the different kinds with Mina and Kirishima and then Sero overheard and mentioned he did it occasionally so we brought him too.

"Kinda, I don't know. I think he's my soulmate. Like Mina you've seen my cat, blond, fluffy, angry, makes tiny explosions with every step he takes. It fits, but I don't know if I'm his, or if he's even into the whole soulmate thing." The redhead huffed

"Well shit man, that's a lot deeper than I expected, like yes you get philosophical when we're stoned, but this is new."

"Oh shut up Mina." He shoved her lightly

"So how do you two know each other?" Jirou inquired

"We went to the same school, hung out a bit after this villain attack on our school." The pink girl explained

"Oh! I heard about that!" Momo smiled a bit, she enjoyed knowing the facts before she initiated a conversation.

"So where is your house exactly?" Sero pipped up.

"It should be down the next street."

I explained

When we arrived I called out to see if my parents were home, I knew that wouldn't be, they were never home.

"Alrighty, so thank you guys for coming, I guess? I don't know, we have drinks in the kitchen, food in the pantry. Weed is in my room." I stumbled a bit

Suddenly a loud meow ripped through the room and Alien walked in. My cat, she was pink, fluffy, had these two little horns, and black and yellow eyes.

"Alien!" I scooped her up and she started purring

"This is my cat." I showed her off

"Aww, she's so cute!" Mina pet her and everyone else looked at us

"What?" We said in unison

"Denki, you dense mother fucker. Look at your cat, now look at Mina, now back at your cat." Jirou sighed

"Hey, you two could be twins!"

"Same with you and my cat Pikachu!" She giggled

"I think they're already too high to realize what's right in front of them," Sero whispered loudly

"What's right in front of us? I mean the door is, but like-" I started before Momo cut me off

"Denki, your cat looks like Mina, she's probably your soulmate."

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing

"We are such idiots!" Mina giggled

"Yeah, we are!"

"Oh Jirou," I started holding out my hand

"Can't believe I lost that fucking bet."

(๑◡๑)

Mina's PoV

After they moved into the dorms

"Ok, so how does this outfit look?" I asked Ururaka and Hagakure

I was wearing dark pink joggers, black high tops, a black tank, and Denki's jacket. We had a date tonight and he said to dress casually. Knowing us we would probably get Taco Bell and go to a movie. That's just how it worked for us, we did it a lot with the bakusquad as well, but hey we're simple people.

"I like it! Here," she handed me some cheap beaded bracelets "put these on, and if it gets hot you can tie the jacket around your waist."

I slipped them onto my wrist that didn't have drawings all over it. I had learned early on that Denki liked drawing stuff on people's hands, saying it was how he passed the time in class.

"You know if I didn't know you two, I would think you're just friends hanging out," Ururaka explained

"Well yeah, he's like my best friend. A good friendship can be the start of an amazing relationship right? We don't need to be so over the top 'oh my gosh we're in love!' we just trust, and care about each other enough that we don't need to express our feelings for each other in everything we do." I explained

"Oh, that makes a strange amount of sense." Hagakure said cheerfully

"Well, it's about time for me to go," I said putting on a final coat of mascara, cuz I can look mas-scary when I don't wear makeup.

"Well have fun!" They both waved as I ran out to the common room to find Kiri and Denki sitting next to each other on one of the couches

"Just talk to him!"

"Dude, I think he would blow me up before I could explain everything to him."

"Denki is right, I mean think about what happened when you rescued him. He legit launched himself hundreds of meters into the air to hold your hand." I said from behind them

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Denki shrieked

"Good to see you too babe." I laughed

"Shit, Mina you scared us." Kiri took a deep breath

"Eijiro Kirishima, as one of your best friends I hate to see you suffer like this, so!" I went into the Peter Pan stance and pointed at him "if you do not talk to him about this I will intervene, and you know what I mean by intervene!"

"No I actually don't," Kiri stated confused

"We have a bomb shelter that can withstand Bakugo's blasts don't we, it's got some beds, some food, some water. We will kick you two in there for a weekend or until you confess." My boyfriend explained

"WE HAVE A WHAT?"

"Dude shut the fuck up!" Bakugo yelled coming into the room "what the fuck are you yelling about shittyhair?" The blond growled

"W-Well Uh… um I-I'm n-" he started to stutter before I cut him off

"We have a bomb shelter. Momo made it. It's pretty noice." I did the meme

"Bomb shelter? I bet I could totally destroy it!" The explosive bitc- I mean Bakugo stated

"What if you had someone in there with you?" Kaminari inquired

"Well, that would depend on who it is. Like if it was shitty hair I would still blow the door, with his quirk I can't really hurt him."

My boyfriend and I made eye contact

"From what Momo tells me you would have to go beyond your limit to break it, and Kirishima's quirk would probably give before then," I explained, Kirishima looked mortified

"Well I doubt that, but if you shits want to lock us up there sometime to test it out. I fucking dare you to try!" With that, he stomped out of the room

"I believe that's what they call consent." Denki joked

"Ok, don't you two have a date to be going on?" The redhead wailed

"Oh shit yeah, let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we left the building

( ︎ ՞ਊ ՞) ︎

An hour later, so I had been right about the Taco Bell, I mean we're stoners so obviously, but the next part was a surprise. Denki had taken me to a giant arcade.

We walked around the different games after getting our cups of tokens.

As we passed by the prize counter something caught my eye.

"Oh my gosh Denki! Look at that princess crown!" I shook him pointing to a glittery silver and pink crown

"Alright, that's 450 tickets, so if we play this right we might be able to get it." He grinned at me

We spent the time playing every game until we found the one that yielded the most tickets. Then we found my favorite game ever

"Oh my gosh!" I ran over the platform

"DDR 97!" I grinned before my face fell, "we don't have enough tokens though."

"Step aside hun." My boyfriend walked over to the controls and zapped them a bit until the menu popped up.

"How did you know how to do that?" I started scrolling through the songs

"Chucke Cheese was my bitch growing up." He laughed collecting some tickets that had been spat out

I selected an old song by some guy named Marshmello, it was called stars.

The dubstep song started to play, but something was off, the arrows were moving a lot faster than they should have been, and seemed to glitch out from time to time.

"Shit, guess it didn't work as I had hoped." He muttered trying to keep up with me

"It's fine babe." I smiled hitting the buttons and getting mostly perfects

We continued to go until the song wrapped up, spitting out more tickets to go with each of our scores

We gathered up all the tickets and went to the prize counter.

"Can I get the sparkly crown?" I asked breathing a little harder than normal

"Of course, and you?" The guy behind the counter asked Denki

"Uh, I'll have the giant stuffed Pikachu."

"Alright. Here you both go." The guy handed us our prizes and we left the building.

"Phew,"

"What? Afraid that guy would know you messed with the machine to get those tickets?" I laughed, but he didn't laugh along "oh my god you did didn't you."

"I have been blacklisted from all arcades in the Kanto region, that guy, used to work at one by my old school." My boyfriend explained

"Oh mY GOD!" I started cackling

"Oh my gosh, it's not funny! I was almost arrested! Never again!" He ranted as we walked towards a Dairy Queen.

We both ended up getting blizzards (cookie dough for me obviously) and weird looks from some kids, I mean we had a giant stuffed Pikachu

We continued to laugh and talk for a few more hours before we had to head back for curfew

"So I just thought of something." I started

"Yeah?"

"So if Jirou is gonna be your Maid of Honor, can I have Kirishima as my Best Man?" I asked

"Well I was thinking he could be one of my groomsmen, but why the hell not? You'll have to talk to him about it."

"So what are we gonna do to get kiribaku together?"

We laughed as we walked onto campus, we would scheme another time, for now, we here gonna take a hit, make cupcakes, and sleep.

ʕ⁎̯͡⁎ʔ༄

 **Ok so chapter four is over and done, now as far as I can tell Denki x Mina isn't all that popular but who honestly cares.**

 **Anyway please like, subscribe, vote, comment, favorite, and I will see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Jade**


	5. Kiribaku

**Ok, so this is the last chapter before we get to the main part that I planned first. Yes like Tim Burton said "Every story has a beginning, a middle, and an end. Not necessarily in that order."**

 **Well, I planned out this story with my three best friends, not in a real order, we just have a notebook we pass around between classes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, this is merely a fan work**

 **Note: this is all taking place in a separate timeline thingy cuz I haven't read the manga, obviously so if I get stuff wrong, that's why**

 ***** **･゜ﾟ･** ***:.** **｡** **..** **｡** **.:*** **･** **'(*** **ﾟ▽ﾟ** ***)'** **･** ***:.** **｡** **. .** **｡** **.:*** **･゜ﾟ･** *****

Bakugo's PoV

The second day in this class full of losers, I ended up sitting next to Deku.

Then there's that shittyhair kid, he tried to invite me somewhere yesterday, and I thought to myself 'who the fuck does he think he is? Talking to me!'

Obviously, he doesn't realize I'm too good for him, well… that's what I thought before the quirk aptitude test. He reminded me a lot of my cat, cheerful, red eyes, could harden his body like a rock (not like I was watching him or anything), and just seemed to get along with everyone, a skill that I lacked, but it's not really necessary. The only problem was, he had red hair, and that is the opposite of black.

My cat had spiky black hair, not red. Maybe he was a relative? I regretted being harsh with him but, what could I do? Show weakness and apologize? As if.

If he was my soulmate, then my cat would have red hair, even if it was dyed, just look at Todoroki and Midoriya's cat. Little shit terrorized us.

I still remember when I got Riot.

I sat on my swing like a king. My quirk had come in and I was so much stronger than those losers that hung around me.

I jumped off and practiced blowing stuff up, it wasn't until I had set off a pretty big explosion (for a five-year-old) that I noticed a tiny black cat sitting in the explosion

"Ah, shit!" I cried scooping up the cat, it was hard as rocks, and then it was suddenly fluffy and purring

"KATSUKI WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT REPEATING THE WORDS MOMMY SAYS!" Momma shouted coming out of the house, stopping when she saw what I had.

"MASARU COME QUICK KATSUKI GOT HIS CAT! THE LIL SHIT GONNA GET MARRIED ONE DAY!"

Suddenly parents got the whole neighborhood involved. This was a momentous occasion, it's not everyday someone as great as I get their cat.

Little did I know that my parents were celebrating because they thought I was too much of a handful for me to actually find a soulmate.

I looked back over at the redhead. I felt something towards him, and it wasn't my normal feeling towards everyone else.

It was awkward and off-putting. Like I wanted to impress him more than everyone else.

It was fucking pissing me off!

ʕ⁎̯͡⁎ʔ༄

Before Bakugo walked in the last chapter

"Eijiro Kirishima, as one of your best friends I hate to see you suffer like this, so! If you do not talk to him about this I will intervene, and you know what I mean by intervene!"

"No I actually don't," Kiri stated confused

What was going on? Shittyhair was suffering? How?

I was so focused that I wasn't listening to their conversation.

"WE HAVE A WHAT?"

"Dude shut the fuck up!" I yelled coming into the room "what the fuck are you yelling about shittyhair?" I growled

"W-Well Uh… um I-I'm n-" he started to stutter before Mina cut him off

"We have a bomb shelter. Momo made it. It's pretty noice." Why was she saying it like that?

"Bomb shelter? I bet I could totally destroy it!" I smirked

"What if you had someone in there with you?" Kaminari inquired

"Well, that would depend on who it is. Like if it was shitty hair I would still blow the door, with his quirk I can't really hurt him."

"From what Momo tells me you would have to go beyond your limit to break it, and Kirishima's quirk would probably give before then," Mina explained, Kirishima looked mortified

"Well I doubt that, but if you shits want to lock us up there sometime to test it out. I fucking dare you to try!" I yelled stomping out of the room, if they had been talking about Kirishima suffering, why are they talking about a bomb shelter?

ʕ⁎̯͡⁎ʔ༄

Kirishima's PoV

Stupid Bakugo and his stupid pretty face.

I was walking back from class muttering to myself.

"Hey! Kirishima wait up!" Mina yelled sprinting after me

"Oh. Sorry Ashido, just thinking…"

"About a certain soulmate? But he doesn't know you're his soulmate, because it may be unrequited, or you could be wrong, maybe he doesn't believe in soulmates at all!" My best friend mimicked me

"Okay, I get it! I need to talk to him, just not yet. I feel like we're finally getting somewhere with our friendship. I don't want to jeopardize that by admitting that I'm in love with him." I hugged

"But what if you are soulmates. He has a right to know. I don't want to see you developing hanahaki for no reason at all." Mina explained softly

"Right, you still need me to be your best man right? I promise I'll be ok." I waved off her concern.

Hanahaki was first told to us as a fictional disease, but after quirks and the cats started appearing it became all too real. It was rare, but not rare enough to not be considered a threat.

"It's not just that, Eijiro. You have so many friends who care about you, and we all want you to be happy. I know it may seem like we are pressuring you out of your comfort zone, but we just want what's best for you."

"I know. I just need a little more time. If I don't do anything within the next week, I'll let you intervene."

"Kiri, the school year ends in a week. I know he's going on a trip with his family. Today is Thursday, right? Tomorrow night is bong circle night, if you haven't talked to him by then we'll intervene." Mina explained

There goes my plan to postpone the inevitable…

ʕ⁎̯͡⁎ʔ༄

Friday night

Welp. I have a feeling that Mina is going to try to poison me tonight at the bong circle, so I was just gonna stay in my room and touch up the massive roots I had hidden under my bandana.

I sat at dinner, the whole dorm had ordered pizza to celebrate passing our latest test.

I sat down next to Sero, he was chill enough to not try anything.

He handed me a drink and some breadsticks and we just talked

Bakugo was standing in the corner, I should go talk to him right? Sero noticed me staring and handed me another cup. He's a good guy.

"Hey, Bakugo! Why're you sulking in the corner?" I laughed

"None of your damn business shittyhair!"

"Oof! You wound me!"

"Shut up, I'm just really confused at the moment."

"Confused about what?" I handed him the drink

"I've just got these weird feelings towards someone."

Oh

"What type of feelings?" I asked taking a shaky deep breath in

"Like I want to impress them more than anyone else, like even though they smile all the time I want to be the one to make them smile. I just want to be around them, and protect them no matter what. I don't know what these feelings mean and it pisses me off." He took a sip of the soda

I took a large gulp before speaking

"From what you've said… it sounds like you're in love."

I tried to contain my laughter at his face. I tried to hold back my tears. What had I been thinking? How could he ever love me?

"Love?" He repeated dumbfounded

"Yeah, like what soulmates have. Is this person your soulmate?"

"I don't know, the quirk is right, but I have a black cat. This person has- nevermind." Bakugo stopped himself

"Alright, whatever you say, buddy,"

"KIRISHIMA GIVE ME YOUR BANDANA!" Denki yelled

"Why?"

"It's for a bet, Mina doesn't think you'll take it off, and I thought that was weird, so she bet her last Juul pod." My friend explained

"And she's right. You're not getting my bandana." I explained, but for some reason, I was starting to feel woozy

"But why man? It's just a bandana, we're no longer in the Calvert battle." Bakugo joked, did he just joke? Honestly, he didn't look the best either

"It's so he can cover up his roots Kaminari." Mina giggled

"Shush you, I haven't had time to go out and buy more dye, nor have I had the time to bleach my roots." I shoved her

"You're not a natural redhead?" Hagakure questioned

"Nope! His hair used to be the color of Tokoyami's soul." Mina continued to laugh

"Glitter?" Tokoyami must have been joking

"Black as night!"

Bakugo fell over.

"Oh shit! Ar… you-" everything went black

(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

Mina's PoV

"Thank you support division!" I looked down at the two collapsed boys

"Oh, my! We should take them to recovery girl!" Iida implored beginning to pick Kirishima

"NO!l the three of us shouted

"But aren't they hurt?" Midoriya asked

"Nope, we got this tranquilizer from the support division. We are helping Kirishima right now." Denki explained

"You drugged them?" Tsuyu asked

"Yep! It would have worked faster if it was injected directly into their bloodstream, but ingested works just as well." Sero explained as we lifted the two of them up

"Momo could you lead us to the bomb shelter, and don't worry everyone, we had consent from both parties to do this to them!" Jirou explained shifting Kiri on her shoulder

We placed the two of them on the bed. Made sure there was enough food and water for two for two days, made sure they didn't have cell reception and left some weed for them. I mean Kiri would be missing our weekly get together.

I left a note on the door and left

(๑╹ω╹๑ )

Bakugo's PoV

My head fucking hurt. I remember talking to Kiri, and now everything is dark. Because I haven't opened my eyes yet, maybe I just blacked out and went to sleep, but there was something really warm next to me. I snuggled closer, only to feel it move.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a metal room, in a bed, with Kirishima.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I fell out of the bed

"Bakugo? What are you doing in my room?" Kirishima asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"We're not in your room idiot. I think we've been captured by villains. They must have gotten to the rest of the class. But why leave us together?"

He stood up and walked to the door, groaning before snatching a piece of paper that was taped to the wall.

"It's not villains, it's the three dumbasses we call friends."

"I'm sorry what?" I was confused and felt staby

"Do you remember when Mina told you about that bomb shelter? I think this is it. Mina apparently locked us in here until I say who my soulmate is."

"So? Why is it that big of a deal? Just say who it is and get us out of here." At this, he laughed, bitterly. This was a side to Kiri I wasn't used to seeing.

I watched as he looked through the same cabinets in the room, stopping to take out a small tin and a lighter. My question of what it was had been answered when he lit a joint. I had heard from Sero that Kirishima joined them at their 'weekly get-togethers' but I didn't really believe it until now.

"Welp, sit down because I'm not talking." He sat on the bed taking a long drag of the cannabis

"Why not? How bad can it be?" I huffed, I was getting annoyed with Kirishima, I mean when we were talking before all of this he labeled my feelings for him as love. But I wanted to punch him right now, in the face, softly, with my lips. Ah, fuck!

"How about that you are finally getting to a place of friendship with the person in question, and then they tell you they are in love with someone else. How about the fact that I don't want to fuck up the fact that I'm finally getting close to said person by telling them I've been in love with them for the past few months. How about the fact that I know I'm not good enough for them. They deserve so much better than me. They could have anyone they wanted, and if I develop hanahaki because of it so be it. I would rather be their friend, than risk everything we have."

"Well shit I didn't expect you to have such a thought out answer."

"Yeah well, I get deep when I'm high, except this time I skipped past the fun part. So now I'm just slightly confused, hungry, and pissed."

"Well, I'm so sorry princess! You didn't have to get fucking high the moment we woke up, I thought you could handle your shit." I taunted

"Oh shut the fuck up! I got high to help with the panic attack I'm currently having, and to block out most of the bitching I knew you would do." Kirishima growled, "besides, I'm obviously the dragon asshole."

"Whatever I'm gonna blast the door so just get fucking hard," I commanded, and he did as he was told.

As I started to blast nothing expect my and Kirishima's clothes got damaged

"Everything in here was made to be blast proof. Momo joked that it was your time out corner."

"Not helping shittyh- what's up with your hair?" I asked, his bandana had ripped and I could see that his red hair was black at the base

"I told you earlier, my roots are coming in. I'm not a natural redhead. Before I came to U.A. I had black hair."

My heart froze in my chest.

I was the one he had been talking about, his soulmate who was in love with someone else, wasn't I?

"Kirishima, what does your cat look like?"

He froze mid-drag.

"Lemme see, Blaster is a fluffy, angry, blond cat, that hates most people, has red eyes, and causes explosions with every step he takes." He looked me dead in the eyes

"So, I'm…" I dropped off

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner, folks. It's not like I figured it out on the first day of school and invited you out so I could get to know you. So imagine my surprise when you cursed me out for talking to you."

I felt horrible, I had been so stuck up I hadn't seen what was right in front of me,

"And imagine earlier when you talked like you were in love. I almost started crying right there." He laughed a bit, silent tears falling from his eyes

"Did you ever think, that the person I was talking about was you?" I asked softly and he looked up at me.

"I-"

"You didn't did you? Eijiro, I've never been good with emotions. I -" I was cut off by feeling his lip press against mine

"I get it dumbass. You have the emotional scale of a rock." He whispered against me

I pressed my lips to his once again. It just felt right, sure it wasn't how I had imagined finding out who my soulmate was, in a bomb shelter, on a bed, because of our friends.

"I hope you know I'm going to kill all three of them when we get out of here." I pulled away for a moment

"Aw, they've been high since before the pizza got here. You can't really blame them."

I felt him bite my lower lip and I slipped my tongue into his mouth.

It tasted like something I had never experienced before, then I remembered he had just been smoking weed.

"This isn't just because of the weed right?" I muttered

"I may be high, but trust me when I say, I do love you."

We stayed like that for a while, forehead to forehead, occasionally exchanging kisses.

"So this means we're together right?" Kiri asked

"No shit Eijrio. It's not like we've been making out and cuddling for like the past three hours."

"Well sorry Katsuki, I just wanted to be clear." He snickered

"Will you say my name again?"

"Katsuki?"

"It sounds way to good coming from you." With that I reconnected our lips, slotting together perfectly.

I guess we did owe those dumbasses one.

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*

 **Well, that's it for the kiribaku chapter! Thank you so much for reading, and if you enjoyed this story please like, comment, vote, subscribe, favorite, and just do all the things.**

 **Now I haven't posted any of the chapters yet when I'm writing this, this has actually been the main story I have been working on all summer, and well… school starts in a week, and I'm excited to see all my friends again. But my method of writing is write during breaks and when you have the time. Usually, I will write multiple chapters before I publish, just for the sake of content.**

 **So I will be working on the two-parter section next, but it will probably take a while for me to get out. I don't have a study hall this year, but whatever!**

 **Anyway thank you so much for reading and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **-Jade**


	6. Erasermic Part I

So school has started for me, and auditions for the musical are coming up, but since it's a Saturday night and I'm kind of an insomniac I'm going to start writing, will probably post these chapters as I finish them.

Disclaimer: I do not My Hero Academia, this story takes place in a separate timeline and has no significance to the cannon storyline, support the official release

(Note auditions ended, I got in!)

(P.S. I have not updated recently, because I have been busy and the musical I'm in is over now. I decided to rewrite this section completely because it was so OOC and stupid it was mind boggling)

(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

Narrator's PoV

When Bakugou and Kirishima came back from Bakugou's birthday dinner the whole dorm was blacked out and silent.

"I swear to god if this is-"

"SURPRISE!"

"Fuck"

If you didn't realize what happened it's a surprise party, and I bet Bakugou loooooves surprises…

"Nope! No surprise parties!" He started to stomp towards his room when Kiri grabbed his arm

"Come on babe, just this once, if you still find you hate it after two hours we can head upstairs."

"Whatever…" the explosive blonde caved, looking away with a pink tinge to his ears. No matter how hard he tried it was always difficult to deny his Ejiro.

The party kicked off and bakugou immediately noticed something was off. Denki, Mina, Shinso, and Sero were all far too quiet. Hell Iida was louder than them. He watched his soulmate walk over to them, and Denki passing something to him.

"I swear to Nezu if they are getting high-" the explosive teen muttered walking towards his friends, stopping when he saw a puff of smoke rise from his boyfriend's lips. He wasn't against weed per say, he just didn't like smoking in general, heroes could protect people from a lot of things, but not lung diseases.

"Guys… are you fucking serious? Why tonight?"

"Dude what's today?" Mina laughed

"My birthday."

"Babe, what's the date of your birth?" Ejiro passed the joint back to Denki

"April… 20th… fucking bitch ass why the fuck did I have to be born 17 years ago today."

"Better question is: why are you friends with a bunch of stoners, if you dislike it so much?" Sero inquired

"I don't mind it, I mind fucking up your lungs." He explained

"Well your cool with edibles right?" Shinso muttered sarcastically

"Whatever, I honestly don't care." The birthday boy rolled his eyes

"It's not like these idiots haven't done anything to the food." Kirishima whispered to his soulmate

"Fucks sake… has it been two hours yet?"

"It's been about half an hour babe."

"Well fuck me in the ass."

"Later"

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Bakugou's PoV

I watched as everyone slowly got quieter and more chill, I could only assume from what Ejiro said the idiots put something in the punch, so the only ones sober were Iida who didn't like punch, and Icy Hot because he came late.

Typical.

While the whole class was getting high, some much more than others, Midoriya was aggressively hitting on his boyfriend. Making innuendos, and suggestions. When, where, why, and who taught him those things I had no clue but I never want to talk to them again.

"Ochako calm down! Everything is going to be fine! I'm sure my parents will love you." Iida was trying to calm down his girlfriend

"So she's emotional stoned, and Deku is horny stoned." My boyfriend wrapped his arms around from behind

"¥50 says Mina is recording this somehow." I murmured

"Nah, she, Denki, and Shinso all just left to have a three some."

"All three of them? But he doesn't have a soulmate, and I thought he was ace."

"Nah Shinso said he was Demi and was only attracted to those two, I kinda feel bad for him, but at the same time I'm happy for them I guess…"

"Think about the kids those three would have… hopefully they would get Shinso's academic abilities." I snickered

Suddenly the door burst open

"WHAT'S THIS? 1-A MESSES AROUND WITH SUBSTANCES THAT ARE BANNED ON CAMPUS? JUST ANOTHER REASON 1-B IS BETTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Out of nowhere Monoma popped in to ruin the party, and just as quick Kendo was there to put him in his place.

"Je jure devant dieu s'il n'était pas si ennuyant que je le déchirerais plus vite qu'un Américain avec un hamburger"

"I don't speak French but that sounded vaguely dirty." Hagakure said to Ayoma

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." I groaned, Kiri walking next to me, "you know I fully intend to sleep right?"

"I know, I just wanna cuddle a bit."

（╹◡╹）

Next day narrator PoV

"Alright so I got an 'anonymous' report of all of you getting high last night. So Nezu ordered me to give a drug PSA. So I'll make this quick since only Iida and Momo probably care. Don't do drugs, I know it seems cool but it's just going to ruin your life, don't do drugs or you'll end up like Denki, and Mina." Aizawa explained

"Ew." Bakugo grunted

"Not cool Bakubro." Denki clutched his chest

"Denki you are never allowed to say that in my presence again." Aizawa started zipping up his sleeping bag

"Aizawa, shouldn't we be starting class?" Iida asked concerned

"No, we are starting the day out with a study hall/ nap time. If I've learned anything from my husband, you just want to sleep or eat after coming down from a high."

"Wait. You're married?" Ururaka inquired

"More importantly… you're gay?" Kirishima asked in shock

"Like you aren't? Honestly, this class defies the amount of gay that can be contained in one room. It's honestly mind boggling how much gay is in one class."

"Yes, we do have an above average statistic level of humans who identify as members of the LGBTQ+ community." Momo stated

"Ok, now everyone go to sleep."

"But-"

"No."

"What about that test…"

"Shhhhh"

"I think we should be studying-"

"Shut up good sleep=good mental health=less stress=good grades."

"Can't fight that logic, you know." Denki pulled a sleeping bag out of his bag, heck every member of the Baku-squad had one.

With that Aizawa forced everyone to take a mandatory nap.

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Later that day

"Alright everyone gather round." Ururaka called

"We have gathered you here today to discuss the fact that our teacher is married and we don't know who to." Mina explained pointing to a board

"Any guesses?" Midoriya questioned

"What about All Might?" Iida suggested

"I doubt it, Aizawa seemed annoyed with his presence at the beginning of the year. He also just moved into town." Bakugou explained

"Why don't you just ask him?" Shinso yelled from across the room

"Like he actually likes any of us enough to explain that!" Sero shouted back

"Whatever nerds, I'm going to actually do my homework instead of listening to your plans." And with that the mind controller left the room with a small smirk

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

I am so sorry…

This chapter has taken so long to get out, and I know I said I would be trying to type up multiple chapters of a story before publishing, but that's not the case with this chapter. It's even more frustrating when I think of how this chapter was the first plot my friend and I came up with and how I know what's going to happen. I just am not motivated to wright.

I wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas and give you guys reasonings to why I have not update so here it is:

Jade's Long List of Excuses that's not so Long:

school. I am a honor roll student so I have more homework than your average child, and my school is already notorious for how much homework they give to regular level classes

I am involved in theatre. I spend a lot of my time in rehearsals and dreaming about my next performance

I recently got an actual job. So I have my commitments and scheduling to work with

Anxiety and depression caused by school. Nuff said.

Finally one I can't talk about a lot because it's just ideas at this point, but with the friend who has helped me out with a lot of the plot of this story, I am writing an original story, and possibly am making a comic out of it. I'm not gonna say much about it, but I'm super excited for it.

Again I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating as much as I should, but I'm trying to be better.

Thank you for reading and staying with the story,

-Jade


	7. Kinda Erasermic II

**Ok, so I'm back… I probably haven't posted in a while by the time I'm uploading this, but Happy 2019 I guess**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia**

 **(** **๑╹** **ω╹** **๑** **)**

Narrator's PoV

It had been well over two weeks of the class trying to figure out who EraserHead was married to.

"Should we go back to the theory that he's married to ?" Ururaka asked head on Iida's lap

"No, he said he had a husband. So unless is a man it's a bust." Midoriya slumped onto his boyfriend's shoulder, their cats in similar positions

"Guys I don't think we are going to figure this out without a break through. It's been weeks, maybe we should just let him have his privacy? Besides, he's going on a work trip for the next week. We won't be able to ask him anything else for a while." Mina walked into the room wearing a black sundress and heels

"Where are you going Miss thing?" Hagakure asked

"Denki and I are going to meet Shinsou's parents. He recently told them about how all three of us are together and they wanted to meet us." She explained checking herself in a mirror.

"I'm really nervous. What if they don't like us? Or understand what a poly relationship is? Or their homophobic," Denki whined pulling at the collar of his dark blue polo.

"You two will be fine. I'm sure they'll like you as long as I'm happy." The mind controller smiled softly

"Ok we're off then." Mina smiled back

(๑╹ω╹๑ )

The three of them arrived at _Sky Lounge Top of Tree_ and the two jokers were more nervous than ever. Not only were they going to meet their boyfriend's parents, but it was at a nice restaurant that the two of them only dreamed of affording. For fucks sake their first date with him was to Chuck-E-Cheese. What? His quirk was really fun to mess with the employees.

What did his parents even do? He never really mentioned them.

"So, what should we expect when your parents get here?" Kaminari asked his boyfriend

"Well, I guess you should know they are my adoptive parents. My mother died when I was young, and my father died more recently in the All for One battle. I've known my adoptive parents since I was really young, and they took me in so I could continue going to school and achieve my dream." He Explained

"Oh dang. How come you never mentioned this before?" Mina inquired

"I don't know, I guess I just don't like talking about my family all that much. But since we're dating you guys should meet my parents, but no talking about this to anyone ok?"

"Um, sure hun." Denki was a tad confused, but when was he not?

The three of them were sat at a table for five and went ahead and ordered appetizers and drinks.

"So what are your parents names?"

"Shouta and Hizashi. I have two dads."

"Noice."

"Smort."

"Sorry we're late Hitoshi," a very familiar voice caused shivers to run down the two students' spines

"It's all good Dad." The mind controller grinned at his boyfriend and girlfriend

"Wait… eraserhead is your dad. That means you've known who he was married to this entire time!" Mina's jaw dropped

"Obviously, I was at the wedding,"

"Sorry Shouta, I had a little trouble finding the bathroom," another familiar voice explained

"You're married to ? This is epic." Kaminari grinned at his favorite teacher.

"I think being moronsexual runs in the family…" shinsou muttered to his dads

"Most definitely,"

The five of them continued to talk, Kaminari and Mina were only a little weirded out by the fact they were at dinner with their teachers.

But luckily for them, Present Mic was their favorite teacher, and he was a lot of fun to hang around.

"So , the whole class has been going crazy for the past two weeks trying to determine who your husband is…" Mina started before taking a sip of water "it's been really funny, I think Midoriya has fried his last three brain cells." Kaminari chuckled

"I assumed so, the plan was to distract you from my planning of a huge test. Isn't that what all teachers do?" He looked at the teens over his glass

"Hahah, you're joking right? You wouldn't actually do that to us." Shinsou cut in

"Of course we're kidding, teachers don't do that to their classes. I know it seems like we do, but it's nearly impossible to organize tests so you don't have multiple in one week. It's unrealistic to ask for that, but we try to work with you guys." Yamada explained

"Now that I think about it, you two have never had a test on the same day…" Mina muttered

The five of them continued to talk for some time, and had a generally good evening free of incident.

"Alright, I'll see you next week." Aizawa gave Shinsou a hug, and kissed Yamada on the cheek.

"Alrighty, make sure to call when you get in ok?" Present Mic looked his husband in the eyes.

"I promise I will."

(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

Back at Mina's dorm (Shinsou's PoV)

"I can't believe you kept that under wraps dude!" Kaminari whined to his boyfriend

"No one asked so I didn't tell," the mind reader flopped onto the bed

"Understandable, I mean you haven't met either of our families yet." Ashido let out a sigh, she had mentioned to her parents that she had two boyfriends, and they weren't the happiest.

Kaminari's parent didn't really care what he did, they didn't care about him that much in the first place.

Suddenly there was a kick on the door,

"Come in!" The pinkette called

Bakugou and Todoroki entered

"Well hell has frozen over." I muttered to myself

"Do you have any info on the mission our boyfriend's are on?" Half and half inquired

"For their internship? No clue whatsoever." The sharpshooter replied

"Welp apparently they are going to be gone for up to a fucking week." Bakugou scoffed

It's kinda weird Aizawa left at the same time.

"Well thanks anyway, I'm gonna go sleep." Todoroki shrugged

"I mean you could join us if you're interested, but I doubt so." Kaminari held up a blunt

"You really think those two would join in? They never want to." Ashido groaned

"I'm fine, like I've told you dumbasses before I don't do that shit."

"I'm good, I just want to sleep."

"Told you…"

(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

The next day

"Alrighty kiddos, I'm going to be your homeroom sub for the next week or so. Any questions?"

To my horror Kaminari shouted out

"How long have you been married?"

"About nine years now, next question." My dad replied

"Do you smoke weed?" Sero called

"Son I work three jobs, the answer is obviously yes."

"Who are you married to?" Koda piped up

"My husband's name is Shouta."

"Do you have any kids?" My girlfriend was looking directly at me when she spoke

"One adopted son, in fact he's in your class." My father grinned looking right at me.

Fuck… the entire class lost. Their. Shit.

"Who the FUCK is it?" Bakugou stood up on his desk

"Bakugou get down you're disrespecting ever hero that say there before you and the people who made it!" Iida waved his hands

"It is curious that no one here has ever mentioned it." Shoji chimed in

"It's really easy to guess, he looks like my husband." Present mix laughed

A pause then Todoroki slammed his hands on his desk

"Is Shinsou Aizawa's secret love child?" He practically shouted

"Not his biological child but yes, Hitoshi is our adopted son."

Gods damn it to hell.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER! YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIM-" Bakugou was silenced as I activated my quirk

"Ok, everyone shut the hell up, and listen. I am in fact our teacher's adoptive son, they adopted me before second semester began. My biological parent are both dead, one from when I was young, the other during the All for One battle. I did not disclose this information to anyone, due to my adoptive parents not being open with their relationship to their students. Any other questions for me?" I glared at the entire class

"IS IT TRUE YOU HAVE BOTH A BOYFRIEND AND A GIRLFRIEND?" That blond kid Monoma stuck his head in

"Get the fuck out." I used my quirk once more

I felt Hizashi's hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for respecting our privacy Hitoshi, but it's ok. You can take a seat now."

I quietly sat down and I felt Mina reach her hand for mine. It was nice, the three of us. Sure I wasn't their mutual soulmate, but they cared for me in a way I thought no one ever would, and I cared for them back.

"All right, now who wants to hear about the story of how Shouta and I found out we were soulmates?"

"Me!" Hagakure bounced out of her seat.

This was gonna be good.

（╹◡╹）

 **Soooooo… I know I said this was gonna be erasermic, but I just had writer's block, and it ended up more MinaXdenkiXshinsou, and just saying they are my fricken otp. I ship them so hard it's unhealthy.**

 **For anyone who doesn't like the ship, I don't care. I've shipped Mina and Denki for a long time, then shinsou came into kaminari's life and I cried tears of joy, but Mina was still there, and I had the brilliant idea to put the ships together. Now you have what has consumed my life.**

 **Also I finally started reading the manga, and for those who do, the trip I referenced was the Overhaul arc… expect some Kiribaku angst (** **)**

 **Well thank you for reading, I will make a more erasermic centric chapter at a later date but for now, thank you for reading, have a good night.**


	8. Ayoma x Monoma (Twink2)

**Yes I'm being that person and placing a different chapter between a two part story. Because I have writer's block.**

 **It's 2019, yes fuckin finally, and -** **actually past me you got the second part uploaded so you're good!**

 **Oh… sweet… well I'm auditioning for another show in a few days, but we will see how long I keep this commitment. (Got in)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **（╹◡╹）**

Aoyama's PoV

Mina and Hagakure sat with me in my dorm. Sparkle sat on his bed. My little blond cat with blue eyes. My parents never verbally expressed their thoughts to me, but the staff of our house did.

"He doesn't have a soulmate does he?"

"Oh the poor young master, he doesn't have anyone destined for him."

"I'm sure the master will be able to have anyone he wants. Who needs a soulmate."

I knew that there was no guarantee that someone would love me, so I love myself.

"Hey Aoyama! Look at this!" My pink haired friend held up a purple glittery box with a silver bow on it.

"Is that for moi? What's the occasion?" I feigned innocence

"It's your birthday dumbass, but you knew that. You dropped nearly fifty not-so-subtle hints yesterday" the invisible girl giggled

I opened the box to find a sparkling, weirdly shaped, glass vase.

"So what'd ya think?" Mina wiggled her eyebrows

"I think I'm going to put some flowers in here!" I started looking at purple roses online

"Dude it's not a flower vase." Hagakure looked at Mina

"I know. But that's what I'm going to use it for."

"Alright, you do you, I'll do me, and we won't do each other, definitely." Mina laughed

"Right, you'll be doing your two boyfriends." The invisible girl shoved her a bit

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Mina had a soulmate, plus she met another great guy who had feelings for both of them.

I would never get that.

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Monoma's PoV

"Ugh, why is this language homework so friggin hard!" Tetsutetsu moaned as he scribbled at the paper in front of him

"What language is it next month?" I inquired, I had been sick today, so I didn't get to find out what the next language we were studying was. 'It's important that you can speak a variety of languages as a hero.'

"We are learning French." Kendo walked into the conversation

"Ce mois-ci nous étudierons la langue française. This month we will study the French language." I translated

"You know French?" The iron boy next to me asked

"I'm fluent."

"Oh… nice."

"So Monoma, I've always been curious…" kendo started

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you bring your cat to school with you?"

I held my breath for a moment before proceeding

"I don't have a cat."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know." my friend apologized

"It's not what you think. I supposedly had a cat when I was younger. My parents got rid of it." I explained

"Why would they do something like that?" Tetsutetsu asked

"According to the oldest maid in the house, it's because my parents don't want me to be forever searching for 'the one' when I could be equally happy with someone else."

"Well shit. So you have no idea what your soulmate is like huh?"

"I have no clue, but soulmates are meant to be together right? So I'm sure I'll meet them someday."

"Well good luck man." The iron idiot grinned

"Watch it be a member of class 1-A" kendo snickered

"Don't even joke about that."

(^｡^)

My PoV

It was a few weeks later Monoma rolled his eyes as he walked past the 1-A tables. He usually made an effort to avoid them, yet for some damned reason the school was replacing some of the flooring of the lunch room, during lunch time.

"It's so fucking stupid." He wanted to get to his friends as fast as he could but he stopped when a male voice spoke

"You know in my language we would call what you guys have 'l'amour de trois idiots'" he couldn't help but laugh at that

He looked over to see it was a 1-A student looking at him in shock

"You speak French?" The blond inquired

"My mother is of French-Belgium decent. She taught me when I was young."

"Alors tu peux me comprendre quand j'ai vu que tu es mignon?" Momoma's mouth went dry. Was the 1-A student really hitting on him in French?

"Je peux te comprendre parfaitement." He narrowed his eyes at the boy

"Alors tu veux te rencontrer un jour et en parler?" The hero in training have him a wink

"Bien, retrouvez-moi en dehors de l'école à six heures, habillez-vous avec désinvolture."

With that the 1-B student started walking away until he heard the boy shout again

"Au fait, je m'appelle aoyama et je pense que vous avez un beau cul"

Monoma couldn't keep the mad blush from his face at _that_ comment.

He sat down next to Kendo and Tetsutetsu and it sunk in what just happened.

He asked that 1-A student out on a date without hesitation… why had he done that?

The hurried his face in his hands, he had a date with a 1-A student. Had he asked because of the pounding of his chest, the ringing in his head, the flush he was sure had settle on his face since the beginning?

"Dude do you know what that dude yelled in French, I'm practicing my translation." Tetsutetsu inquired

"He said his name was Aoyama and… you don't need to translate the rest."

"Come on tell me! I wanna know!" The iron man whined

But the copycat stayed silent, merely pushing his broccoli around with his fork.

Eventually his friends gave up, but when he was almost entirely silent for the whole lunch they began to worry.

"Oh my god something broke Monoma." Kendo waved her hand informs of him, and there was no reaction

They even took his food and started messing with his hair.

"Holy shit something is wrong."

This continued for the rest of the day, all of 1-B grew concerned. Kendo and Tetsu watched in shock as Monoma finished his homework early, took a shower, and started getting dressed in clean casual clothing.

"Ok. What the hell is going on?" Shiozaki glared at the three students

"I don't know he's been like this since lunch!" Tetsutetsu whined

"He left" Setsuna laughed at her three classmates

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Aoyama's PoV

I really hope this isn't a setup to beat me up.

Of course that wouldn't work on _moi_

"You actually showed up…." I heard a voice speak quietly

I turned to see Monoma standing there, he looked really nice.

"Well I was curious what you wanted to do." I laughed

"You should know curiosity killed the cat."

"Yes but satisfaction brought it back." I watched a blush settle on his face. Who knew that this irritating teen could be so cute sometimes.

"Well we should get going, it's not that far of a walk from here, but 1-B has an earlier curfew than you guys for some reason." He looked away a bit, I would be bitter too if one class got all the praise, publicity, and special treatment.

"Maybe your teacher is doing it cuz he knows fully well you are capable, but he wants to ensure your safety." I suggested

"Still, He only wants to ensure that as future heroes we actually survive until we become heroes."

I looked down a bit, it was understandable. We all wanted to live and make the world a better place.

"Well, enough with depressing topics," he pulled the door open for me, "after you."

"Merci," I couldn't help but laugh a bit

Dinner was honestly easier than I had expected. We talked shit about some of the students in our grade, we talked about our futures, even about our families.

"Wait, so your parents threw out your cat… because it was male? Damn, guess neither of us know who are soulmates are." I laughed

"Yeah I guess, but that opens up new opportunities." He placed his hand over mine, and for once my stomach felt weird without me using my quirk.

I heard bells in the distance, our time was nearly up.

"We should start heading back," Monoma signaled for the waiter to bring our checks,"too bad though, we were having fun,huh?"

"Well maybe we should start going out together more often…" I offered

"I would like that."

With that we started walking back to the dorms.

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Monoma's POV

When I walked back into the 1-B dorm I was bombarded with questions,

"Where the hell did you go!"

"Why were you out so late?"

"What's with the goofy smile?"

"Bitch what are you smiling about?"

"Were you on a date or some shit?" Tetsutetsu joked

"Yep."

Everyone shut up.

"Hahaha, very funny Monoma but seriously, where were you?"

"I guess you'll never know." Laughing I walked away.

Who needs soulmates? I've got something much better.

Freedom.

 **^o^**

 **Hellllo! So this chapter is finished! Holy crappapoly, did not expect to finish it so soon but hey I'm fine with it.**

 **So updates in my life.**

 **1)The Birds- a play from 414BC Athens, Greece. Performed during the Bacas festival. Why am I telling this? It's the latest production I'm in, it consists of more fourth wall breaks than the first DeadPool movie and way more political jokes.**

 **2)I cosplayed for the first time! It was shit but I had so much fun! It was Juvia from Fairy Tail, and let me say, blue hair spray is currently coating everything in my room, and shower.**

 **3)I attend my first convention! I met so many cool people, saw way too many furries in person, and definitely ate way too much crap food, plus pretty sure I have confever and I'm currently dying but iTs FInE.**

 **4)I played the My Hero Academia video game for the first time, found out I kill (sometimes literally) as Kaminari and all my friends should now before me.**

 **5)I got into the journalism program at my school**

 **6)I'm auditioning for the choir and show choir at my school.**

 **7) if anyone has any remedies for confever (like actually getting sick and wanting to die) please let me know, I've never had to deal with this before and I'm suffering.**

 **Ok we'll see you next chapter!**

 **-Jade**


	9. The truth of EraserMic

So I promised an erasermic back story, and I am providing one. It will not be right after last chapter(because we saw how that turned out with star wars all the shade)

So here we go

I do not own My Hero Academia, Boku No Hero Academia, whatever you call it, the Saga of One Boy Breaking his Body?

Also! I caught up with the manga, let me say I love it so much!

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Eraser's PoV

"So dad, how did you and Papa meet?" The little girl we adopted asked Mic

"Well Eri, it's a daring story of adventure! We realized our love on the battlefield, in the middle of the biggest villain attack of the century!"

"We were at McDonalds, and Hizashi had the shits." I cut in

"Like I said the biggest! Baddest! Worst villain attack you can imagine! I almost didn't survive!"

"He couldn't get up for half an hour, and we were getting kicked out."

"Shotō I love you, but can I tell the story. I'm trying to make it exciting for our little Eri!"I watched my husband lift our daughter up into the air and twirl her around, giggles filling the room

"Alright… go ahead and tell her."

"So Eri settle down, I'm going to tell you the story of how I realized my best friend in the world, was the only person in the world I would ever fall in love with."

Mic's PoV

"I met the grumpy fluff ball my second year at U.A."

~••~

Flash back

"Alright class! We have a transfer student from general studies this year!" The teacher shouted to get our attention

"Ooh, fresh meat," my best friend Kayama coed looking to the front

"If they are some sort of edgelord count me out." Sekijiro mumbled

"Ah shit the only open seat is next to me," I groaned, I hope it's not an edgelord.

"This is Shotō Aizawa, he worked hard to get here, so treat him with respect." Nezu explained

"I just wanted to say, I'm here to become a hero. I have no intention of making friends."

Oh this bitch," I'm gonna make him my best friend even if it kills me." I had thought

~••~

"Little did I know dear Eri, it would kill me" I paused for dramatic effect

"Oh No!" Her eyes widened

"It's true, the person I was died and became the man you see today!"

"Oh thank goodness!" Eri squeezed Shotō's cat close to her chest

"Zashi I'm going to go make sure my class is getting out of their dorms for winter break ok, and to pick up Shinsou," my husband started to walk out the door

"He's spending the day with his boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Got it, I'll just grab his stuff from his dorm."

"Sounds good!" I waited for the sound of a car starting to stand up

"Dad get back to the story! Where are you going?"

"We are going to go get McDonalds," i winked, Shotō mentioning it made me want it

"Yay! McDonalds!" The little girl shot up to get her shoes on

"Now don't tell Papa, or else he may get annoyed at me."

"I promise dad," I took her hand in mine and we started towards our destination.

Aizawa's PoV

I watched my husband and daughter leave the apartment building, shinsou and his

significant others in the back seat.

"So Kiri, Bakugou, and Sero are all meeting us here to help right?" Kaminari inquired

"Obviously, you think we're gonna pull this off by ourselves? Ashido slapped the back of his head

"Settle down kids. Now welcome to the easiest extra credit you will ever get."

（╹◡╹）

Mic's PoV

I placed the red cardboard box in front of Eri and she let out a delighted squeal.

"Continue the story dad!" My daughter said as she pulled out the six piece box of chicken nuggets

"Alright, where were we?"I tapped my chin jokingly, "ah, know I remember. I had just met Gills,"

"Well hello,"

Silence

"Hey new kid,"

Silence

"Can you hear me? I don't think you're deaf, and I'm loud as heck so I'm pretty sure you can hear me."

I even tried signing it, just Incase.

Silence

"Well forget you too!"

He finally looked up from the book he was reading, only to silently glare at me.

"He can hear you Mic, he just doesn't want to talk to you." Kayama cackled

"Oh go suck a lemon" (note, he is telling this to Eri he really said, go suck a dick)

"Alright class, go get in your gym uniforms."

Aizawa quickly walked away from me, and I groaned in frustration

"Oh get over it, we all know you are gay as folk but that doesn't mean you have to hit on the new kid," Sekijiro slapped my shoulder. This caused me to activate my quirk

"I WAS NOT HITTING ON HIM!"

"Yamada, turn it down a few notches, you know we're just messing with you," Tensei walked over to us

"Still, I don't know if that guy would be any fun to hang around." Sekijiro muttered

"Lets at least give him a chance, not judge a book by it's cover? Hell would any of us be friends with Kayama if we went of first impressions?" I questioned, as the whole group flashed back to her standing on Sekijiro's head.

"I would," tensei offered

"We know, Tensei"

"I like Kageyama, she's nice."

"We know Tensei."

Oh our sweet little tensei, so good, so pure.

"Fine, let's at least see how he fights first."

My friends and I walked towards the locker rooms, unaware that Aizawa had been listening in the whole time.

~••~

"Can I go play?"

Eri's desire to run around apparent

"Sure thing sweetheart."

（╹◡╹）

Shinsou's PoV

"So we got everything boxed up pretty quickly, it helps that you and I already started packing stuff up last week." I told my dad

"Great, now you get to practice with your capture tape and lowering everything out of the windows, Ashido you take the boxes of non-fragile object and get them down stairs, Sero you can also lower stuff with your tape, Kirishima, Bakugou, and Kaminari help carry the rest of the boxes, ready break."

"So babe, why does your dad not want your father to know that they're moving? And why are they moving in the first place?" Kaminari walked over to me

"Well, did you ever listen to Yamada's old podcast from when he was a student?" I inquired

"I did, me and the shitty need used to listen to them to figure out what U.A. was like." Bakugou chimed in

"Well, they were recorded in an old condemned house. My dads and their friends used to hang out their all the time. They apparently used to talk about moving in there and having a family. Aizawa thought since they had the kids now, they should have the house. Hence why he bought it in secret three months ago when they first adopted me, and he has been renovating it. Now that we have Eri, it makes more sense than ever to move there."

"That's honestly really sweet and romantic… damn I hope my soulmate does something like that for me someday." Sero stayed wistfully. It was fairly obvious that the yellow cat with purple eyes and a water quirk did not go to our school, but he would find her someday.

"Enough talk, get back to work, I need to text Hizashi some errands to run to give us more time… planting the idea for McDonalds was easy enough, but it won't take forever."

"What if he took Eri to the one with the playground?" Kirishima commented

"That would be too convenient."

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

"Dad help! I can't get down!" A wail cut through my thoughts, looking towards its source I saw Eri at the top of the castle.

"Call Deku I need my hero! Or Lemillion!" Fat tears were falling down her cheeks

"What is your dad not a hero to you?" I laughed

"Probably not if you don't help her down like a good father." A woman with "can I speak to your manager" hair commented. Her name was probably Karen or something?

I merely glared at her before scaling the side of the structure and picking her up.

"You know, this would be easier with Papa's capture tape," I joked

"I'm sorry…" she sniffed

"Hey don't worry about it sweetheart, it's easy to get up high, but it's harder to get down," I jumped down, and she laughed the whole way down. However a scream was heard

"How could he just jump with her! Someone call the pro-heroes this is child endangerment!" 'Karen' yelled

"Miss I promise my daughter was in no form of danger,"

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous! You just jumped off a 15 foot high structure with a child in your arms! That has to be illegal." She reaches to grab Eri away from me

"Please do not touch my daughter."

"You obviously aren't fit to raise her, now hand her over, the pro-heroes will be here for you in a minute!" She reached again

Luckily for me, Gunhead walked in, he was on a team up with another agency currently.

"Please arrest this man! He endangered his daughter." The short woman stuck her nose up

"Hey Yamada, another "let me talk to your manager" moment?" The kind man teased me

"Yep, I was just getting Eri down, honestly some people."

At this interaction the woman began to sputter and make a scene

"Why do you know a prohero?"

"Ma'am, my name is Yamada Hizashi, a.k.a The prohero Present Mic. I am a teacher at U.A., and host a radio show, I've been extensively trained to get people out of dangerous situations, and knew my capabilities in getting my daughter down. Now excuse me, I believe we took too much of Gunhead's time already."

"It was really good to see you, we should grab lunch sometime, catch up." The Hero gave Eri a piece of candy, and we left.

"Dad, will you get back to the story?" I felt her grip tighten on me. Stupid lady trying to tell me how to parent…

"Sure thing, we were at the first gym class right? We were having another quirk aptitude test, that means they wanted to see how strong our quirks were."

~••~

"Soooo, what do you think the new kid's quirk is?" Gunhead whispered to midnight

"I'm not sure, but he has eyedrops with him so it's probably sight based." She replied

"Mic, you and Aizawa are first. You two will be demonstrating your combat skills,"

Nezu's grin was far too suspicious

"Ok, I'm allowed to use my headset right? I don't want to hurt him."

"Please," He huffed "well if he gets a support item I should too."

I watched him pull a long grey scarf out of his bag, I was thoroughly confused.

"Ok, boys take your marks, ready, set, go!" As the last word rang out, the new kid's hair rose, and I couldn't talk at all.

"What the heck?" I signed frantically (I headcanon Mic with a deaf sister, fight me)

"My quirk is no one has quirks, because fuck you."

"Language!" Tensei shouted from the sidelines

Just because I didn't have my quirk didn't mean I couldn't fight.

I rushed the guy but he was gone…

~••~

"Let's just say I totally beat him, no problem whatsoever, didn't even have a scratch on me."

(It was at this moment Mic relieved getting curb stomped by his future husband)

Hahahaha hahah haaa haaa haaa

"Papa's texting you!" The small child reaches into my jacket and pulled out my phone, resounding with Shotō's demonic laughter.

Can you run some errands for me, the kids are taking too long packing up.

"Do you want to run some errands with me Eri? Papa is helping his students get out of the dorms, and then we have to prepare to go to the winter training camp this year." I explained

"Yay! Can we go to the store with the car carts?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement

"The one across town?"

"Please?"

"Ok… the train ride will give me more time to tell you about the story."

"Yay!"

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Shinsou's PoV

"I'm really glad we didn't have to bring the big furniture down the steps." Kaminari groaned from the seat next to me

"It was technically the landlord's furniture. We never really owned it, I mean except for Eri's stuff." Aizawa explained

"Is there already furniture at your new place?" Ashido inquired

"Yeah, I basically took anything Zashi had on his "future home" Pinterest board, and worked it into the house."

"That is so adorable." Kiri shed a single, manly, tear

"Ei, I love you, but please can we get back to work? This place ain't gonna unpack itself."

"Alright Katsuki"

"So what do you think Dad is up to with Eri at the moment?" I inquired

"Well, if she's doing what i asked… they're probably at the store across town." An evil smirk planted itself on Aizawa's face

"Why does he look so evil? He's doing something nice for his husband right?" Sero whispered loudly

（╹◡╹）

Back in the past

"Stupid new kid, stupid erasure quirk." Sekijiro groaned rubbing his head

We had all been asked to fight the new kid, and all of us got our asses beat

"Ya know, I think we should continue with Yamada's plan to be friends with him." Tensei offered

"I agree," midnight stretched

"I don't know. I mean he seems like a cool dude." I rubbed the back of my neck

"Yeah, well, whatever. Let's try talking to him again and see where that goes." Sekijiro begrudgingly agreed

Little did I realize that he had been walking up behind us.

"You know it's rude to talk behind other people's backs. Not very hero like." He tried to brush past us but I stopped him

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot. But you seem like a cool dude and we would love to get to know you better." His eyes slowly widened at the statement

"Um, I-I guess?"

"Cool, we're going out for lunch this weekend, you should come. I can give you the details later." I handed him my phone. With an absolute dumbstruck look he entered his number

"Sweet see you later." I waved goodbye and walked towards my waiting friends

"Why did he look so shocked?" Sekijiro inquired aloud

"Probably because someone is trying to take time to actually get to know him."

"What I didn't know was that he finally got a good look at me. And your Papa, oh he knew I was his soulmate right away, but I wouldn't learn that until much later."

"Papa is the smartest there is!" She looked back from her seat in the plastic car

"He sure is. I'm sure that if he wanted to he could outsmart All Might." I bopped her

"Dad, what happened after that?"

"Well it took me a while to get it. He started by just getting close to me, to nervous or shy to talk to the others.I known not like papa now right?"

"He was nervous when I came to stay with you."

"Well I was too, and even your brother was worried about meeting you."

"But Hitoshi is so cool. Why would he be worried about meeting me?"

"He was nervous because he never had siblings before, and he wanted to be the best big brother he could be."

"Oh, well he's the best big brother I could have asked for!"

"Alrighty, shall we go checkout princess?"

"Ya!"

^o^

"Dad, I finished setting up the recording room, Bakugou set up the kitchen, Mina finished up Eri's room, Kirishima, Sero, and Denki all finished up the basement. Anything else we need to do?"

"Just finish up my room, the living room, and your room." I explained

"Ok, Mina, Denki, and I will set up my room, Kiri, Sero, and Bakugou can finish up the living room, and you can handle your room on your own."

"Are you sure it's good having the three of you alone?" Sero teased

"We won't do anything we aren't supposed to. Not when adults are around anyway." Mina joked

"Look I don't care about your sex lives as long as you're safe." I sighed and the three of them began to sputter

"Um Aizawa, we were talking about weed. Those three are the most cuddle centric of the class. They say they're gonna do something and just end up cuddling." Kirishima barked with laughter

"Well then."

"Can we get back to work now?" Kaminari fidgeted

"Yeah, hurry now I'm sure they are done at the store by now, and 'Zashi's show will be soon so they will be headed straight to the studio."

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

"Hey there listeners! I am Present Mic and welcome back to the show. Today we have a special guest, my youngest child and daughter, Eri!"

"Hi there, my dad and I were out and he asked if I wanted to join him on the show." She leaned into the mic.

"Thanks for coming in sweety. Alrighty folks, today is Friday which means it's time for our weekly Q&A, we will be taking callers so make sure to ring in."

"Dad… pst… we have a caller," Eri tried to whisper to me, however the mics picked it up

"Ok sweety."

"Alrighty caller, you're on the air."

"Since when did you have kids? Sorry if it's rude but I didn't even know you had them, or were married. At least assuming you're married."

"I see, well to answer the lady's question first, my soulmate and I have been happily married for nine long years. Our tenth anniversary is actually tomorrow which is crazy to think about. We adopted our first child at the beginning of the year, he was a family friend for a long time and when his parents passed we were asked to take charge of him, and we were more than happy to. He was like the son we never had.

And Eri we adopted about a month and a half ago."

"Hitoshi is the best big brother ever!"

"Alrighty next caller."

"What is your wife's name?"

"What's a Wife?" Eri tried whispering to me again

"My husband's name is Shotō Aizawa. A fellow pro hero and teacher at UA."

"My Papa is the coolest, he takes down bad guy and helps kids like my brother learn to use their quirks for good!"

"Alrighty, next caller."

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Shinsou's PoV

We sat listening to the radio, my little sister's voice coming through every now and then. Laughter, but hints of anger when a specifically offensive question comes through.

"Hey, is everything unpacked?" Aizawa came into my room… weird, this is my room

"Yeah, everything in here is ready, living room's good, and I'm only going to assume your room is good since you came in here to ask." Kaminari peaked out from the closet, for some god forsaken reason he and mina had left a little section for their stuff. We never did anything, but it was a nice feeling, having your partners leave something at your place.

"Alright, I'm going to go to the store so we can make some dinner, Eri knows to keep him distracted for as long as possible, and I'm only going to say this once, do not fuck up anything in the house, hang out in here, the basement, I don't care. Don't break anything." with that Shoto left

Kiri, Bakugou, and Sero then entered the room.

"So what are we gonna do?" Kirishima inquired

"Can we record something in the studio your dad made for your other dad?" Mina's eyes lit up

"I can't sing, but Katsuki can rap?" Kiri threw his arm around bakugou

"Shut your mouth shitty hair. Yes I can rap but I'm not going to."

"Come on man, you could make a dope theme song." Sero proded

"I don't need a theme song."  
"Can I play the triangle?" Denki asked

( _ )

Mic's PoV  
"That's all for now listeners. Tune in tomorrow night and hear about all the latest hero news. Signing off Present Mic."

"And Eri." She added quickly and the light went off

"Alright, I think we should get home, your Papa always listens in to the show so he knows you're with me, but we've been out for a long time." She nodded absentmindedly.

"Um dad, can I ask you something?" why did she look so nervous

"Well you did just ask me a question, but asking me another one wouldn't hurt." I laughed, and she smiled a bit

"Well… you know I wasn't allowed to do a lot of things when I was… there. I wasn't allowed to move around all that much either, and well…" she took a deep breath "COUld I try DaNCe cLASSES" she shouted

"Were you nervous about asking us that?" I kneeled down to her level.

"Well, with my quirk I know that I am supposed to stay with you guys. But I think it would be something fun to do. I've seen girls on the TV leap through the air and land on their toes, and they look so pretty and cool." Her eyes seemed to sparkle when she spoke

"Sure thing, why don't we go look at dance studios real quick, then we head home to Papa and Hitoshi." With that i took her hand and we were off again.

"Tell me more of the story?"  
-_-

So after he gave me his number we started texting, it was slow at first, but gradually we started getting more comfortable with each other. We even started talking during school, I introduced him to all of my friends, and it was great. They all got along, sure Sekijiro was still a little standoffish at the beginning, but eventually they got along.

We started hanging out on weekends and getting lunch, it was actually Aizawa who suggested I start a podcast. We started filming it in this old house that no one lived in anymore.

"So, anyone free this weekend?" I inquired

"Nah, got an extra training session with Tensei and his Dad." Sekijiro explained fistbumping tensei

"I'm helping my mom out this weekend…"

"I'm free," Aizawa muttered

"Sweet, meet you at the 'studio' at 12:30?"

"Sounds good."

With that I walked away. I had been feeling weird around my new friends, he was nice to me, and I was happy about that, but he also insulted me a good amount, well he insults everyone, but with me it seems different.

"Kayama, do you think Aizawa thinks of me differently?" I texted the only girl in our friend group

"Obviously, dude likes you. And I mean like likes you." she responded quickly

Wait, what… WHAT?  
"He likes me? When did this start?"

"Probably a week ago. Maybe you're his soulmate or something, I could definitely see it."

"Well, I mean he and my cat are very similar…"

(Yikes remember that? The cats that havent been mentioned in like two chapter and are the entire premise of this story?)

"Just ask him about it when you guys are out on Saturday. What's the worst that can happen?"

Burrito rubbed against my legs, the long haired black cat, forever grumpy and either sleeping or eating. I always thought he had a silencing quirk, maybe it was an erasure quirk all this time.

God now I was thinking of him in a different light. I could see "us" happening. Marriage, maybe kids, our cats, our house…

That's stupid, that wouldn't happen. He probably is just still getting used to hanging out with everyone else, it had only been two and a half months since he joined the class.

God, now how am I supposed to spend time with him alone on Saturday?

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?" A young woman behind the front desk smiled

"Hi, I'm here to ask about class availability, my daughter is interested in taking lessons."

"Hello there." Eri waved politely

"Well hello, what's your name?"  
"My name is Eri."

"Well Eri, we are currently teaching afternoon classes for your age in fact, one of our teachers from America, Miss Sheila has an opening for classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I think that sounds good, what would the application process be?" I asked and the girl smiled wider

"If you could wait here I can go grab our administrator to help you register your daughter."  
We took a seat on the bench and Eri was quick to notice the windows into the dance studios where older girls practiced. They spun and jumped, I didn't know any of the technical terms but they were good.

"Sir? You can follow me?" This time an older woman instructed us to follow her. She walked quickly, but held herself in a way few could.

We took a seat in the small office. The grey haired woman sitting across from me pulling out papers and a clipboard.

"So my name is Ito Mai. I am the head mistress of The Tokyo Academia of Ballet. Might I ask your name?"  
"I am Yamada Hizashi, and this is my daughter Eri." I replied warmly  
"What is your occupation?" this caught me off guard slightly

"I am a teacher at the U.A. hero academia, I am also the pro hero known as PResent Mic, and I run my own radio show." I explained

"I see, well thank you for all your work. But continuing on with the interview. , what interested you in dance in the first place."  
"Well, when I was really younger I wasn't allowed to play with the other kids because of my quirk. But recently I've gotten it under control, and I wanted to try something I always loved to watch." She played with the hem of her dress, also how was she giving this well thought out answers

"What is your quirk? Would it be dangerous to the other students?"  
"My quirk is called rewind. It allows me to send anything I touch into one of its previous states. Even going back far enough that it no longer exists."  
"My husband's quirk is one that turns off another person's abilities, so we have been helping her learn to control her powers better, so she is able to interact with other children her age." I cut in when I saw the distrustful look in 's eyes.

"I see. Well continuing on."

Aizawa's PoV  
"So, where are they? Aren't they supposed to be headed here by now?" Sero inquired

"Well, looking at the tracker on my phone, they are at The Tokyo Academia of Ballet. Why the hell would they be there?"

"Eri mentioned she wanted to try taking classes. It was probably her last resort to keep him away from the old apartment." Shinsou explained

"I'm so excited for her, dance is one of the most fun things a person can do." Mina grinned.

"Well, the food is almost ready, so why don't you guys set up your table down stairs." I shooed them down stairs

"It's not delivery." Kirishima declared grabbing the pans

"IT'S DIGIORNO'S." Kaminari yelled back

"Goddamned it."

(=3=)

Present Mic's PoV

"Why are dance classes so expensive?" I muttered to myself walking out of the studio, packet of information and needed materials inside.

"Thank you so so so so much!" The little girl next to me beamed with joy.

"Anything for you sweetheart."

"Will you finish the story now."  
"You bet, we were almost at the end anyway."  
-_-

So I got to the 'studio' and I was nervous, I had started noticing all these tiny things about Aizawa that were unexplainably adorable, like that blanket he kept in his backpack so he could have impromptu naps, and how he was legitimately a cat.

"Hey Yamada, you ready to go?" He was leaning against the old wooden fence, god he we pretty. Shit no stop being gay for your friend. Stop it. Stoooop.

"Hey, Yamada. Snap the fuck outta it." he started to walk away, practically dragging me away with him.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked

"How about somewhere cheap, I don't have all that much money… and don't say taco bell, I had that yesterday."

"How about McDonalds. That's pretty cheap." I suggested

"Sure, why not?"  
With that we walked in comfortable silence. After we arrived we sat down in a corner booth, ordered our food, and waited. We talked about school, hero news, even rival schools, and the sports festival. Our food was delivered and then we sat in silence, except this time it wasn't as comfortable because my mind wouldn't shut up.

'He's pretty'

'You should kiss him'

Do it

Do it

Do it

Do it

Fuck abort life we're hiding in the bathroom.

"Gimme a sec."

I sprinted, full out sprinted, to the bathroom and locked the doors.

"Dude, are you ok?" A knock came at the door

"Just ate something bad, not feeling well." i called back, trying to keep my quirk under fucking control.

"Alrighty, come out when you're ready."  
I probably sat in there for a good hour before insistent banging on the door pulled me out of my existential crisis.

"SIR YOU NEED TO LEAVE!"

"Gimmie a minute."  
"YOU'VE HAD SIXITY, LEAVE THE PREMISES."

"Yamada, can we please leave?"

I stood up and unlocked the door, a big woman with blue hair glared at me as I slipped from under her.

"Come on." Aizawa grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the restaurant.

He dragged me nearly three block then stopped under a bridge.

"What the hell was that? There is no way that eating two chicken nuggets and five fries gave you the shits for an hour." He glared at me

Why was he hot when he was angry. Stop being gay stop being gay stoooooooooooooooooooooooop

Ah fuck it.

"Well, it's because, well…" I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

I hope Kayama was right. Thankfully I felt him kiss back, we stayed like that for a bit.

"I was flipping my shit, thats what was going on. Because you are very attractive."

"M'glad you feel the same way about me, like i feel about you… that made absolutely no sense."

"Its ok."

"And that's how I realized I was in love with Papa."  
"That's a cool story dad. Do you think we could go look at your house? I wanna see what it looks like." she practically begged

"Oh, you know i can't say no to you."

We walked towards the street I had known so well in my teenage years. However instead of finding a decrepit old house, I saw a freshly painted and redone home. Music seeped from the windows and laughter punctuated the air.

It was then I noticed my daughter had slipped away from me and was opening the door to the house.

"Eri someone lives here now, we can't go… in."

Out of the door came two cats, one a long blond maine coon named Cockatoo, and Burrito. My cat.

My daughter walked inside, and i obviously followed her. Those weren't my cats, they probably just looked like my cats.

"Papa, we're home!"  
I opened the yellow door to see something out of a dream (pinterest board) black, grey, and white interior with yellow, red, and purple decor. Long sofas, and dark marble counters. Open floor plans and dark hardwood stairs.

"Welcome home." I spun to see my husband, pink sweatpants and man bun. Stupid-grin-that-wasn't-really-a-grin plastered on his face

"Did you do this?"  
"Well, I had some help… but I thought it was time we finally got a proper home for our family."

In a few strides I was in his arms

"I love you so much."  
"I love you too 'Zashi."

(*=_=*)

Grandmother

It's me

Jade

*Drops fur coat*  
I'M ALIVE! SChool is over, I'm a junior, life sucks but hey lets bandage that shit up with fanfiction. It has been over three months and I am so so so sorry. I wrapped up my play, cried for seniors, wrapped up the school year, cried for finals. Designed makeup for the play and sfx prosthetics, freaked out about people ruining their pieces. And the whole time I was writing this chapter, and I just wrote over four thousand words in two days. This is the second longest chapter of the story so far, and there will only be three more chapters.

I am already setting up for a continuation story for when they are older with kids. I know I spent a lot of time on Eri, but she will be important in future stories, especially with her relationship to her dads and brother.

I just wanted to say I am so thankful for all the reads, reviews, favorites, and follows. This is my most viewed story and I cry whenever I look. When I started on this forum, or writing in general I did not expect any of my stories to be read this much. I'm just so thankful, and I'm going to try to be better with my updating. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you next chapter!


	10. Mini chapter for your thoughts

Hey friendos, here is a quick mini chapter explaining some league things, even though this isn't the next big chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Iida X Ururaka coming very soon

Disclaimer: I do not own my hero Academia

Please support the official release

(0_0)

Tomura Shigaraki's PoV  
My name is all I have known for a while, Shigaraki, my family dead I assume, my quirk destructive in nature. I looked for companionship elsewhere, but found none. Unlike seventy-five percent of the world, I did not have a soulmate, that is what my master explained to me. It wasn't all bad though, I had a bunch of idiots keeping me busy in more ways than I could handle.  
You have Twice and Toga, the psychopaths who fell in love with each others….. Most bizzare character traits.

Spinner, the lizard child who hates all of us with a passion.

Kurogiri, our mother, savior in bad situations, and parent we all deserved and needed before we got to this point in our lives. Truly we are undeserving of his greatness.

The burnt chicken nugget, if he could get over his crush on Hawks he would be more useful to me, getting over his daddy issues would help more though. Dabi, real name unknown- but i bet he's endeavor's missing kid with how much he bitches about him- is toga's soulmate in all but relationship. The day they met he screamed at her, "Nope! I'm gay as shit, I don't care if you can have a dick sometimes, I want someone with a dick all the time! Fuck off, let's just be friends!" and that was the end of that.

, well let's just say he's a pretty useful guy, will be a huge help when we try to kidnap children at a summer camp

(yes this is in the past chronologically)

Then there was me, the soulmate less leader of this sorry bunch

It honestly didn't bother me all that much, it gave me fewer distractions from showing the world how fragile their society was.

How unreliable their heroes are.

（╹◡╹）

All for One's PoV

Young tomura was doing well, sure wiping his memory of his family was necessary, along with that insufferable creature that followed him like a source of food when he was young.

Detestable creatures, getting rid of them was on my to do list.

Those bringers of love and happiness gave many hope. It disgusted me, it's easy to control broken and desperate people, but when they are surrounded by something that makes them feel good and wanted, well that made life difficult for me.

Those whose soulmates had rejected them or done ill to them are vulnerable, however those thrown out by their families, abused, and miss treated are the most vulnerable.

I will destroy all the hope in heroes, I will use my successor for that.

To destroy hope further, I must find the quirk user responsible for these monstrosities.

Or it would be a pain to kill every cat that my future successors poses.

（╹◡╹）

Hi thanks for sticking with the story, it should be wrapping up quite soon and I just have to say thank you all so much for reading this story.

I love this story and am excited to see where it goes in my second story in this series. I'm going to start working on that soon and still need to come up with the title so we will see where it goes

See you very soon!

-Jade


	11. Iida x Ochako

Oh right, this was supposed to be the second chapter. But writer's block and all that.

Luckily my friend ( _.sushi._draws or on insta go check them out I could not have done any of this without them!) and I came up with a solution.

Fyi this takes place about a month before the erasermic backstory chapter, I know its out of order, but this is my story. I have to figure out the timeline as I go -_-

Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own my hero Academia but the new season comes out in October

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Ururaka's PoV

"So my parents rescheduled dinner for three weeks from now. They were called into work today and that's their next opening." My boyfriend explained, but I couldn't get rid of the twisting sensation in my gut.

'They don't want to meet you and see how much of a disappointment you are. How undeserving of Tenya you are.'

"Sounds great." I plastered my best smile for the world to see

I can't tell him I'm nervous to meet his parents. He may think I'm being over dramatic and not want to be with me anymore.

"So do you want to go get some lunch tomorrow instead?" He placed his hand over mine. It helped reassure me that he loved me.

"I can't tomorrow, I'm meeting up with some old friends from middle school. How about a rain check?"

"I would take enough rain checks to create a storm if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with you." He kissed my nose

The rest of our lives… was I even prepared for something like that?

"Alrighty, I'm gonna go grab something from downstairs, would you like anything?" I stood up

"No I'm good for now, I need to work on the paper that's due next week. I'll eat in a bit."

"Alright, but don't forget ok? It's important to eat right…"

"Will do Ochako." He waved

With that I walked out the door.

What was I going to do, I love being with him- but we're teenagers.

We're soulmates- but not everyone goes by that or is happy with their soulmate

He loves me- but I don't deserve him.

Someone from my- no. Everything happens for a reason. I am just as deserving of love as everyone else. I'm happy with Tenya. He loves me, and I… do I love him? What even is love?

"Gah, I am thinking too much for a Friday afternoon." I groaned walking down stairs to see numerous pizza boxes stacked around the commons, in the center was the Bakusquad, watching vine compilations and other dead memes.

"Hey Ururaka, come join us!" Mina called over

What the hell, why not?

Sitting down next to Mina was easy, listening to all the couples fawning over each other was not.

Bakugou and kirishima were basically engaged at this point, apparently Bakugou's parents loved Kiri, and Bakugou was approved by kirishima's moms. They had little spats here and there, but nothing major.

Then there was the trio. Mina, Kaminari, and Shinsou of all people. They weren't all soul mates, but they all loved each other so much, you could tell by the way they looked at each other, even when the others weren't paying attention.

"So Ururaka, what are your plans for the weekend?" Sero, the only single in the core Bakusquad, inquired

"I'm having lunch with some of my middle school friends," I grinned, Ayano and Taro had been hard to keep in touch with, due to lack of tech, restrictions on visitors to the dorms, and most obviously the different schools.

"Oh that's so cool! Well I hope you have fun!" Kaminari spoke up

"Pikachu shut up, first you make me watch these stupid old things, now you are talking too loud!" Bakugou growled

"Babe, calm down. Lets just enjoy some quality time together." kirishima snuggled closer to the blonde."

"Whatever shitty hair."

It was painful to watch, I know Iida loves me like that, but do I feel the same?  
I sat in silence as the next compilation popped up. We all sat there for another hour or so, as I got up I realized that the trio were all asleep, as was bakugou and kirishima. Only Sero remained

"Sero I have a question…"  
"Shoot, can't promise I have an answer, but I can try." he grinned

"Does it ever bother you that you're the only single in your friend group?" He seemed taken aback by my inquiry

"Honestly, yeah… it bugs me sometimes, specifically when all my friends are acting lovey dovey with each other."

I was about to speak again but he cut me off, "But then miko, my cat btw, reminds me, 'hey, there is someone out there who is gonna love you for you one day. It may take a while, and they may be hard to find, but you will meet them'."

I looked around the room to see so many of the cats walking around, the feeding station on the edge of the commons basically surrounded.

I watched as my cat made its way over to me. Dark blue fur and eyes, and engines in its hind legs.

"What if, when you meet then you realize that they are from a higher position in life, or you don't deserve him, or that you know his family will hate you because you grew up poor and he is so much better, and you don't- don't deserve his love…" I found everything spilling out

"Ururaka, are you worried about meeting Iida's family?" he placed his hand on my shoulder

"Yes, I'm terrified! Sero, everyonne knows he's too good for me! I want to know they are wrong, but how can I? He's part of one of the most prominent families in Japan, my parents don't even know I'm dating my soulmate, I will probably look like a gold digger to his family, I don-"

"Ururaka!" he cut me off, "listen to yourself. Just take a moment to listen to yourself talk. Would Iida date a gold digger? No, no he wouldn't. You may come from a poor family, but that does not define if you are worthy of your soulmate or not. You determine that. You are one of the most confident, sweet, and amazing people I know. You want to become a hero to help your family out. You are amazingly talented, generous, smart, and Iida loves you so much. You are worthy of his love, and you love him back. We all see the way you two act around each other. I'm sure his family will love you, and I think it's time to tell your parents you met your soulmate."

"Thank you Sero, you're really good at giving advice." I grinned

"Yeah well, you know what they say, 'those who have never dated give the best advice,' and trust me, I am so goddamn single." I swore I saw a tear slip down his face in pity

"Hey, I'm sure you'll meet your soulmate soon enough." I laughed

"Well, until then I'm going to be the weird ass uncle their kids need." Sero pointed to all of the bakusquad

"Fair, maybe that will be your new hero name… UnClE TaPe."

"Laugh all you want, just you wait!"  
"I should go check on Iida, he hasn't come down to get anything to eat yet." I stood up, went to the kitchen, and made a quick salad.

I walked up the stairs to find Iida asleep in his chair, he's never passed out working before…

"Tenya.." I shook him lightly

"Hmm? Ochako? What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes

"It's nearly eight… You fell asleep working on your paper, are you not feeling well?" i placed my hand on his cheek to feel, he leaned into my touch, and closed his eyes.

"I'm fine, just resting…"

"Tenya, you're burning up, you need to go spend the night in recovery girl's office, I'm cancelling my lunch tomorro-"

"No." he cut me off, "I can tell you've been looking forward to seeing your friends for some time now. I'll be fine, in and out of recovery girls office tomorrow… right now I'm just gonna go to sleep." He stretched his arms

"Ok," I wrapped my arm around him and walked him over to his bed.

"Thanks Ochako, you're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for."

I walked out of the room and shut off his lights

"Sleep well Tenya…"

(-_-)  
The next morning

I woke up at five like usual and headed to the gym with Bakugou, Mina, Tsuyu, and Kirishima. We had been going with this routine for over three months now so it wasn't difficult to get up on a saturday.

"So Ashido, how are your boys doing, ribbit?" Tsu inquired

"They are doing good, Shinsou actually got some sleep last night which is a miracle in itself." the acidic girl laughed

"What about you Tsu? How's aquaria doing?" Bakugou asked, unexpectedly  
"She's good. Every night she curls up in the bed with me. I don't even need to bribe her with treats anymore, ribbit."  
"How are your cats doing Kiri-Baku?" Mina giggled

"They are adjusting to one another very well. It's almost like they were made for each other." Kirishima grinned at his boyfriend

"Shut up shitty hair…" the blush on bakugou's face was enough to know what he was thinking

"I've always been curious why you call him that Bakugou.." I paused hoping for an answer

"It's because his shitty hair coloring is what kept me from confessing to him for like three plus months.." he huffed

"Ohhh, yeah I forgot bout that.." Mina commented

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET? YOU LOCKED US IN A BOMB SHELTER!" he yelled at her

"I did? I have no memory of that, I was probably high you know…" She rubbed the back of her neck

"Babe it's fine, we do owe them a bit,,,"

"Whatever, what about you moonface? Why isn't Iida here with us?"  
"Oh, he was running a fever last night, I told him to sleep in today. He needs his rest." I smiled softly

"That's smart, it probably good his parents cancelled last night, it would have been a shame for him to get sick at dinner." Mina commented

"Yeah, it would have been, but that doesn't help with the nerves I have about meeting his parents."

"His parents will fucking love you, and if they don't who gives a fuck? Speed Racer loves you, why the fuck would his parents thoughts matter, you two are about married as it is. Destiny and all that shit." bakugou's words were strangely comforting

"Alright, lets fucking wreck this place…" Mina grinned at the gym before us.  
-_-

Time skip because I said so

I hopped out of the shower and threw on a pair of jeans, ankle boots, a plain white short sleeve tee, and one of Tenya's sweaters.

"Shit, I am going to be late." I groaned grabbing my phone, wallet, and crossbody bag.

"See you all later."

Using my quirk I floated from rooftop to rooftop, far faster than traveling the streets.

Luckily I made it to the train station on time, boarding with mere minutes to spare.

As the train pulled out I used my quirk to levitate the remaining water out of my hair, it wasn't much because the wind from my race to the station, but it still helped. Raking a brush through it quickly, watching as the buildings slowly got dingier, the uptown city turning into a more worn south end.

Getting off the train I headed down to the old Salt and Pepper dinner, it was foreign style, but it was cheaper than most places around here.

"Ochako!" A voice from the corner booth called over to me, there sat Ayano, Taro, and Kakona… surprisingly.

They were all in my middle school class, and went to a different academy than me, but we tried to do lunch once a month.

"Hey guys, long time no see." I waved

"Ooo, we got a hero to be in here." Taro teased

"Shut up, it's not my fault I actually tried to get into a hero school, and you didn't" I poked Taro and Ayano specifically

Ayano's quirk let her cut through anything with her hands alone, but it was more powerful when applied to a weapon of her choice, she decided to go into culinary school, it was a good fit, she is an amazing cook.  
Taro's quirk let him see behind the metaphorical disguises people wore in public. He was studying psychiatry, and has plans to write a book.

Then there was Kakona… she was part of the 20% of people who were quirkless, she is a great student, and is absolutely gorgeous, I think she is studying business, and is part of the acting club.

Taro and Ayano are soulmates, and thank god Ayano finally has someone to rein her in. As far as I know Kokona hasn't met her soulmate yet.

"So you get a sugar daddy or something? What's up with the fancy ass jacket?" Kokona spoke suddenly

"What?" I was taken aback

"I mean, you look like a gold digger wearing that in this part of town."

"Kokona! That is totally inappropriate," Taro scolded

"I look… like a gold digger?"

I felt the confidence that I had built in my relationship start to crack. Everyone I had spoken to at UA told me I didn't seem like one, but one of my oldest friends…

"It's my boyfriend's sweater," I explained slowly

"Ooh, you snag some rich type uptown?" She chuckled

"Kokona that is enough, you are obviously upsetting her." Ayano glared at the purple haired girl

"Whatever, it takes a gold digger to know a gold digger. Didn't you say you only wanted to become a hero for the money anyway? Maybe she just decided to start making money early."

I didn't get a word in before she continued

"I mean she's kinda plain looking, but I'm sure some old rich guy likes that… ya know, she can make people weightless. What more could you ask for?"

"I think you should go." Ayano seethed

"What? Come on… have a sense of humor people, I'm just joking around, you know I'm joking right? No hard feelings between us." She smirked at me

"... yeah, no hard feelings… I'm gonna go use the restroom…" i walked away from the table quickly

"That was totally inappropriate and rude. Ochako is one of our oldest friends, why the fuck would you treat her like that?" I heard Taro whisper yell as I turned the corner

"Oh please, bitch walked in wearing a dark blue Gucci 'sweater', and you expect me to not make comments about it? She's probably selling herself to seem richer at her fancy hero school."

I couldn't hear the rest as I walked straight out of the restaurant doors.

"Ochako Wait!" I heard someone call for me as I ran through the streets.

I had always been faster than all three of them, but that didn't do me any good when I tripped. Realizing I was in the really bad part of the region didn't help either.

"Well, well, Well, if it ain't a little rich priss in our territory." A voice spoke from the alley closest to me

"Oh give me a break, you don't frighten me." I stood

"Sure, give us the jacket and we'll leave you alone." The voice spoke again, two guys around my age walked out of the alley, one held a knife, the other had some type of light based weapon.

The one with the weird weapon stepped forward, and I pepper sprayed him.

"As my friend would say, that wasn't very cash money of you." I put on my sunglasses

"Bitch!" The dude with the knife tried to stab me, hah, take Gunhead martial arts bitch!

I pinned the guy and put the knife in my purse, Wait I knew this dumbass

"Riko? What the actual hell? It's been a year, how do you not recognize me?" I turned to the other assailant to see it was actually a chick "Osana? Really? Are you two trying to join a gang that badly?" I stood up and brushed myself off, these two went to my middle school also, Riko- quirk claws, he can lengthen his fingernails into a weapon, actually comes from a good family, didn't make it into U.A. even though he scored well in the practical, his grades weren't good enough.

Osana- quirk, light whip. She can create long forms out of pure light, was best friends with Taro, but they had a falling out. She also applied for U.A. but her practical score wasn't good enough, she fell behind everyone else at the beginning, and couldn't catch up afterwards.

"Ochako? What the hell are you doing here? And dressed in a designer jacket?" Riko got up, running his wrist

"Ask questions later my eyes are fucking burning!" Osana screeched

"Ochako? Where are you?" Ayano's voice called distantly

"Right, you were probably having lunch with the love birds, weren't you?"

"HeLP?" The ginger yelped

"There you are! I'm so sorry about Kakona, she's been bitchier since we got into high school." Taro ran up to the three of us, stopping when he saw what was going on

"Were you two trying to join one of the gangs again?" He rubbed his temples

"Is that the dumbass?" Osana tried standing up

"Oh for the sake of all things good in the world, I'll help you home." He sighed, putting his arm around her, maybe they were friends again

"Let me help too darling," Ayano put her arm around osana's other side

"So why did you even run this way? You know this is the bad part of town!" Riko waved his hands around

"I was upset, Kakona-"

"Uuuugh, not her, why would you bring her anywhere, I mean I know she's my soulmate but I would rather she wasn't…" Osana groaned

"Hey it's ok, I met my soulmate, but I'm not into dudes…doesn't mean I'm not friends with him, or found something better" Riko smiled softly at her

'They seem so happy together, even if they aren't "meant" to be together'

I felt tears start welling up, they all seem so sure together, but I don't feel that way with Tenya

"Hey, are you ok?" Ayano asked softly

"I-I just don't know what to do!" I started to cry

"Hey, let's go find somewhere better to talk." Taro started to walk away, he and Ayano helping Osana. Riko guiding me. We sat down in the "park" and by park I meant patch of grass with a few trees and some benches

"So what's going on?" Osana was clearly still in pain, but that could wait a bit longer apparently, not that they hadn't tried to get her to leave

"Well, this is my boyfriend's sweater to start off with, unlike what Kokona was saying. I've been dating him since the start of the school year, he is my soulmate… but I… I'm not good enough for him. I am selfish, i am trying to be a hero for money, he's kind, smart, and is trying to be a hero because he wants to make a difference. I'm not good enough for him, I know he loves me… but I don't know if I can return his feelings…" I sighed, feeling as if I were Deku I was crying so much

"Hey, it's ok. I know we haven't met him but I'm sure he's a great guy." Riko comforted me

"Have you spoken to him about any of these concerns? Communication is one of the most important parts of a healthy relationship." Ayano offered

"I don't want to seem clingy, I can't tell him that I may not love him! It would crush him, and this year has not been easy for him…" his brother….

"Alright, well here are my thoughts. You're being fucking stupid. Also does anyone have any water to flush this shit outta my eyes?"

I pulled out a small water bottle and handed it to Taro

"While I agree you aren't going about this the best way, it's ok to be concerned about your future. So many people stress finding 'the one' that some throw away their own well being to follow social norms. You need to talk to him, maybe take a two week break from your relationship with him, take that time to look at yourself, if you find at the end of the two weeks that your feelings for him were nothing special, you need to tell him that." Before I could say anything he spoke again "if you find you can't make it two weeks without being with him, you'll find the extent of your feelings for him are more than you currently think. Also don't let Kokona bother you, she is a worst case scenario. She's never had a truly healthy relationship in her life, she has changed since her mother passed."

"I'll think about it…"

"Ok, now we actually need to get to a doctor to help her out." Ayano picked Osana up bridal style

"That is very true, Ochako, it was so nice to see you again, sorry for trying to stab you, we should all do lunch next month" Riko stood

"Yeah, yeah we should…" I stood up, and started towards the train station, as the four of them headed to the hospital.

（＾∇＾）

Iida's PoV

Spending the day in recovery girl's office is one thing, being broken up with while spending the entire day in recovery girl's office is another.

"Tenya… I think we should take a break…"

I watched my ex? Current girlfriend? Best friend in many senses of the word? Lay my sweater she stole across a chair.

"Why? I thought we were doing good?" I felt empty

"I just wanna be sure about my feelings… I know it may seem sudden, but so was the start of our relationship. We met, two days later we started dating. I'm sorry if it hurts to hear, but I think we need to take a break. I need to sort everything out in my own head, I'm going to be gone for a week for my internship, and I want to take some time away…" every sentence felt like one of Stain's attacks.

"I understand… and I'll respect whatever you decide is best for you, I only want you to be happy Ochako, that's all I've ever wanted.

"Thank you Tenya… just know whatever happens, I'll always care for you in some way." With that she turned on her heel and left to pack for her trip

I watched her leave, and I couldn't breathe, I was in the nurse's office, but even she couldn't help with the pain I was in.

What had I done wrong? Did I not love her right? Did I not treat her right? Shower her with more gifts? Was I too 'square'? Was I not hip enough? Why did I ever think someone like Ochako, who grew up free and experiencing the world for what it really is. The girl who is loved by all for her humor, kindness, and creativity. How could she love someone like me? A secret hothead who was ready to commit murder, someone who aided in rule breaking more than once, and someone who only had experience with the highest class of citizen.

"Hey Iida, Tensei and Fuyumi want opinions on wedding colors- why are you crying?" my future brother-in-law asked

"She broke up with me…" I spoke touching my face to find the aforementioned tears exactly where he said they were

"Wait… you two broke up? Oh my god this cannot be happening! Did she say why? Any clues?" he was much more invested in this than I was

"She just said she wanted to take a break, figure things out in her head before we continue with our relationship. Ochako did mention the fact that we started dating very quickly after first meeting, and she wanted to be sure of her feelings for me. Also why are you so invested?"

"Tenya, Izuku and I are planning to be the stereotypical gay best friends who already have your wedding colors picked out, blush and navy? Silver accents? Early spring during cherry blossom season? Probably somewhere in the mountains, slight chill in the air as the sunsets and the sky is bathed in purple light? We have diagrams Tenya, diagrams! We have put more thought into your maybe wedding than my sister's actual wedding next winter."

"Todoroki… I don't know what's going on inside her head, I know she is leaving for a week, was she upset my parents keep rescheduling?"

"How many times have they rescheduled?" My friend asked

"A few times, they were supposed to meet her after the sports festival-" I was then cut off

"Wait. You are telling me that they have rescheduled so many times, that you've been dating for months and they haven't met her? No wonder she's not sure about shit. It looks like your parents are avoiding meeting her!"

"My parents are just busy, they are so excited to meet Ochako, I haven't heard much about meeting her parents, but I'm sure they are busy people as well. I just wish she had talked to me before it came to this… maybe I'm just not the type of person she wants."

I don't know if the room was colder because Todoroki was in here, or because she wasn't here.

"Do you want me to stay or go?" He asked after a long pause

"I want to be alone for a bit." however I spoke again before he walked out of the room

"Royal and white, with cherry red accents."

"I'm sorry what?"  
"Tensei's wedding colors… Royal blue, white, and cherry red accents."  
With that he walked out the door and I was alone with my thoughts.

In my mourning I clicked on snapchat, only to see the weirdest thing in the world

Hagakure and Sero were helping Ochako pack, and she wasn't unhappy at all

There were videos of them laughing, and quoting 'vines' these were the type of people who made her happiest.

Maybe if I become like them she would love me again…

"I'll ask an expert tomorrow, for now rest."  
(=_=)

Ururaka's PoV

"So I told him I wanted to take a break…" I explained to Hagakure and Sero as we sat in my room

"If you wanted this, why can't you stop crying?" Hagakure asked rubbing circles on my back

"I know, I know I need to figure out my feelings, but the look on his face when I told him I wanted a break… god I never want to see that face again." I shook my head

"If it hurts this much to be away from him, then don't you have your answer already?" Sero asked

"No.. I need to give it more time. This just good be a knee jerk reaction, if I still hurt in a week then I'll know, for now we wait…" all sorts of fears crept into my mind

"What if he doesn't want me back after what I said. What if I realize I love him, and he realizes he never truly loved me."  
"Honey, trust me when I say, if Iida knew vine, or vine II, which we call branch, he would send you the "'I Love you biiiiitch, I ain't never gonna stop loving you Biiiiiiitch!' Vine" Sero mimicked the iconic piece of history

I couldn't help but laugh, the mere thought of Tenya saying that was only a dream. A hallucination.

"Come on, we're gonna cheer you up before you go!"

The next day I got on a train headed towards my internship, little did I know I would come home to.

(x_x)  
Tenya's PoV

"I need you to teach me to be like you…" this was a massive risk, to my mental and physical state, but it must be done

"I never thought I would hear you say those words, only in my dreams have you whispered that phrase in my ear." Minet- just kidding, (you'll hear about him another time) Kaminari spoke

"I just want to try and understand what you are thinking at times." I tried to explain

"Sero explained what happened to me last night, she just needs time, there's no need to change yourself for her. I understand you don't want to lose her, but if you change the very essence of your being, and then she still doesn't want to get back together with you… would it have been worth it?" He spoke unusually mature for… well, him.

"I understand your concerns, but I've always had a curiosity, and I'm already spiraling, this is just a controlled fashion."

"Alrighty, if you are to be my student, you must never sleep! Sleep is for the weak! When you must crash, sleep for a week! There is no inbetween! You will watch all of the videos on the playlist I have prepared for you! All you will consume is Mountain Dew voltage, monster energy drinks, microwave ramen noodles, and pizza rolls. Vegetables are a thing of the past, you are allowed to enjoy fruit. I'm not a monster I have abs for a reason. Also you have to use reusable metal straws and silverware, save the turtles man."

"Anything else I need to know?" I inquired, getting my earbuds out.

"Yeah, unless they are air pods you smell like broke!" With that he swung his arms like he was about to sneeze and flung himself out of the room screaming "yeet"

This was it, the end of all I knew…

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

Kaminari's PoV

The next morning in class, Iida wasn't there, he didn't show up for the entire day. Yamada, my boyfriend's adoptive father, marked him sick since he had never missed school before.

"Oh shit I didn't kill him did I?" I muttered to myself and in an instant Mina and Shinsou were on me

"What did you do?" My girlfriend narrowed her eyes

"If you jeopardized the health of our class president in anyway… there will be consequences babe." My boyfriend glared

"Last I saw him was in his room last night at 8:00! He asked me about vines so I gave him a playlist and some other stuff! That's all I know!" I covered my head

"You three! If you are going to cause a ruckus go take a walk! And look for your class president while you are gone!" Yamada scolded all of us

"Sorry dad…" Shinsou pushes the two of us out of the room.

"Ok, let's go check his room! Also it's weird that Midoriya and Kiri are gone too… four students left yesterday night, but Ururaka was the only to mention internships…" Mina started muttering

"Plus my dad left…"

I walked up to iida's door and knocked, when there was no answer I opened to door to find him wrapped up in a blanket looking at his phone.

"Oh thank god you're alive." I exhaled

"I'm a bad bitch you can't kill me."

The whole room stilled

"What the fuck did you do to him?" My boyfriend looked at me

"You know Ururaka is gonna kill you right?" My girlfriend mentioned

Iida just started screaming and rotating his body.

My lord, he is near god tier after one night

"I tried talking him out of it! But he said he wanted to try something different!" I explained

"Iida, how long have you been up, and watching those pieces of artwork?" Shinsou inquired

"I have no clue, I didn't sleep… what time is it by the way? The clock is very fuzzy."

"Iida, class started half an hour ago…"

"Ah fuck, I can't believe I've done this." He jumped out of the bed and ran to gather his uniform pieces

"We'll leave the room to let you change." Mins pushed us out of the room

"We need to fix him." Shinsou looked at me with sadness

"I told him that he shouldn't change. He just wanted to, and looking at me like that makes me feel guilty so stop it."

"Ururaka is going to kill us when she gets back." Mina groaned

We all stayed silent. We knew what was going on but no one else did. To everyone but the Bakusquad they were a couple who couldn't be happier together.

Todoroki walked up to us

"Why aren't you in class?" I asked him confused

"Bathroom break, let me guess Iida crashes after Ururaka broke up with him and is now in a spiral of self destruction and loathing." He responded curtly

"You know?" My boyfriend spoken slowly

"Yep! Who the fuck do you think had to deal with him because I chose the wrong moment to ask him about wedding colors. Now I'm a disappointed and sad gay whose boyfriend left on a mission so I'm fucking lonely, and if you messed up my future brother in law I will end you…" he glared at me

"GOTTA GO FAST!" He yelled running past all of us

"I hope you know, Kaminari, your death will be painful."

"Wait! I'm sure he will go back to normal once he and Ururaka get back together! So give it until she returns. I promise he will be better!" I begged for my life

"Fine. You have a week to fix him."

With that Todoroki walked away

"Jeez, who knew he was an angry gay…" Mina muttered

"He's just worried… we all are," Shinsou sighed

"I think this week won't be pretty."

( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

One week Later

Ururaka's pov

I walked through the form doors and was immediately flooded with questions about where the four of us had been. Of course when Deku helped Kiri in Bakugou flipped shit

"Are you ok? What the hell happened? Who fucking did this to you? Who do I need to kill?"

"Babe, it's fine. I just beat the shit out of a villain and the favor was returned. He's in jail now," the redhead explained

"I'm glad to see everything went as planned!" Momo grinned

"We managed to save the captive, arrest many yakuza members, but there was one problem with Togata, ribbit."

"And Sir Nighteye…" Deku's team was hit the hardest with loss

"Let's leave them alone to recover you guys. They probably need some space." Denki explained

Wait… what the fuck?

Since when has Denki said anything responsable?

"Ururaka, Can We talk to you?" Sero spoke to me directly

"Ugh sure thing…" I was confused as hell, I just wanted to see- but would he want to talk to me?

It's weird what near death experience puts into perspective.

"Look, Denki messed up-" Mina started

"It's not my fault he kept insisting! Do you know what it's like to have Iida pressure you to do something?"

"What happened to him." I spoke quietly, what if he was dead, what if I could never tell him…

"Well we kinda, broke him… he asked to hang out with us after Kaminari gave him a thirteen hour vine compilation to watch, and he did. Uninterrupted." Shinsou explained

"You bastards did what?"

"L-look, we thought he was just going to recite the memes and deal with his emotional pain, but then…"

Flash back

Kaminari's PoV

"God damn why was this training session harder than the last one? We're usually so organized…" Mina groaned

"I think it has to do with our class president being out of commission for the time being… babe." Shinsou looked hard at me

"Look Can We please just medicate and chill. My body is so sore…" I opened the door of sero's room to see Iida in there, taking a hit ... of the devil's lettuce.

"Bro, what the actual fuck…" my boyfriend's eye started twitching

"Watch your profanity and vaccinate your kids."

The now red eyed class president demanded

"Why vaccinate when we have essential oils." Mina joked

"Guys this is a legit problem. Iida is high as balls, acting like Denki and Sero had a depressed ass child, and that child has gone off the rails into a spiral into the ground." Shinsou rubbed his eyes, he was too tired for this shit

"I'm getting Todoroki…" I walked away to find the half and half hero… and found him sitting and charging calmly with Bakugou

"Yeah fuck that shit."

I headed back to Sero's room, say down next to iida and took the blunt away from him.

"This is gonna be a long ass week."

End of flashback

Ururaka's pov

"Do you broke my boyfriend." I stared at the four in utter shock

"To be fair, he was already broken, Kaminari just made it worse by showing him vines," Shinsou explainer

"Babe. We love you but don't throw him under the bus. Sero is the one who let him into the stash." Mina explained

"Don't drag me into this!" Sero jabbed at the pinkette

Just like that they all started pointing fingers at each other

"Does he hate me that much for breaking up with him?"

The four stopped.

"You think he hates you?" Kaminari grabbed my hands

"Oh Ochako, he loves you more than life itself." Mina swiped at a tear I didn't know was there

"He wanted to hang out with us because that's what he thought you liked, the funny guy, the stoner, the-" Shinsou started before Sero cut him off

"The depressed E-boy/emo."

"First of all its insomnia, second bitch."

"Ochako, as one of your best friends I'm telling you, go talk to him, make up put this behind you. I have a feeling you were planning to after your life and death experience. The fact is you never know when death is gonna come, he could end up in a coma, captured by villains, or separated from you, and I know you don't want this to be his last memory of you." Mina hugged me

"I'm so stupid, I let myself-" I just started crying

"Hey, it's ok to have doubts, but not talking about it, and letting fear control you, that's where you draw the line and take a fuckin stand." Sero rubbed cried on my back

"Ok, I'm ok, I'm going to go talk to him." I slapped my face to hype me up

"Good, now go get your man!" Denki gave me a thumbs up

(°▽°)

I slowly knocked on Tenya's door, a muffled voice I barely recognized, but was familiar all the same answered

"Come in"

He sounds sick, or like he's been crying.

I entered a complete mess of a room, but it's ok, we both changed in the last week

"Hi Tenya."

"Ururaka, you're back." Hearing him call me anything but Ochako caused my heart to ache.

"Yeah, everyone just got back."

"How'd the mission go?"

"We captured the villains, only one casualty as far as I know. Togata senpai lost his quirk due to a new drug. But they may have a way to reverse it… there was a hostage, a little girl whose quirk they were using to manufacture the drug. She's under the care of Aizawa right now, and I think he and Present mic are going to adopt her…"

I knew he was trying to dance around the issue

"Tenya, about our break-"

"You don't want to be with me… it's obvious how could someone like you be with a stupid hothead like me."

"You're not a hothead, as far as I can remember you have been one of the most level headed and rational people in this class…"

"Yeah well you don't know what I've done, Hell I almost got Todoroki and Midoriya killed during the stain rampage. I went after him, and he almost killed me. If midoriya hadn't gotten there in time-"

"Tenya why didn't you tell me. I would never judge you for something like that. You were hurting then, and I didn't know how to help you. I let you suffer alone."

"I didn't let you help me."

"Look at us… a hothead and someone so insecure she let it get in the way of her relationship."

"We're a pretty odd match huh?"

"We are, but I don't want to be matched with anyone else. I love you Tenya, I think I always have but I was scared to say it."

"I— I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about this before, but i love you too Ochako."

I gripped him tight, I was never letting go again.

"I'm never trying to be a meme lord again…" I heard him grumble

"You don't need to be one, I like you just the way you are, and how about this Friday we have dinner with my parents."

"I like that plan."

"I have to go unpack, but we're going out tonight ok?" I smiled at him

"Sure thing… and Ochako?"

I stopped as he took a deep breath

"I love you biiiitch… I ain't never gonna stop loving you… biiiitch."

I couldn't help the laughter that exploded violently from my chest, and he quickly joined in

We would be ok, and I can't wait for the rest of our lives.

(*≧∀≦*)

It's done! We have two chapters left of this story and it's not even a year old yet! Thank you guys so much for your love and support, and if you want to keep supporting contact like this please subscribe for more or comment down below.

In other news I recently started cosplaying, and if you are a fan of the show LoveLive I will Be part of an idol group called OmyIdols! We have an instagram, YouTube, website, and tiktok! I will be playing Nico Yazawa and we would really appreciate some support!

Thank you all so much for reading and get ready for the next chapter staring the one, the only, Mineta.

I will see you guys next chapter!

-Jade


	12. Mineta

**It's this chapter…**

 **The one I mentioned, but wanted to wait to write…**

 **Mineta**

 **Disclaimer- all of what I write here is non canon, it is a fan work, I am making no profit here.**

 **（＾** **ν** **＾）**

Mineta's PoV

When I was a small(er) boy, my quirk showed up, my hair lumped together, and took on a circular shape. Which meant I should've gotten my cat soon enough.

And I did, a tiny, sleek, black cat, with yellow eyes.

A tiny, sleek, black cat, that wasn't real.

A cat no one could see, touch, or hear.

My parents had me checked out, apparently some children react like this, the shock of not having a soulmate causes them to hallucinate that they have one.

I still see it, it reminds me of Momo, and I tried to talk to her, but she has a soulmate.

Doesn't mean I can't hit on her, compliment her, talk about her, thirst over her. Sure, she's a lesbian but that's just a minor detail.

Right, back to the support girl I'm talking to. She has really big boobs, and is super loud.

I liiiiiiiike her.

I watched as Midoriya walked in with some blonde girl, Wait ... that's the blonde from I-Island.

Why the hell is she here?

"Mei, this is Melissa. She's transferring into U.A. to study Japan's hero culture more closely." Midoriya introduced the two

Why does the gay one know all the hot chicks. He has a soulmate, so why does he get to meet all the pretty people.

"Oh Mineta, I didn't realize you were here" my classmate smiled

I know they don't like me, but who cares

"Yeah, I was just working on a costume redesign. Thought I would try something new."

"Oh cool, what type of changes?" At least midoriya was nice enough to at least talk to me

"Something the ladies like, that's why I asked for Hastsumei's help." I laughed a bit

"Well, seeing as my soulmate is supposed to be a girl, I can't help that much, besides adding in some of my babies~" she started pulling out all sorts of things, mechanical things, that I did not understand.

"Oh that's cool, my soulmate is also a girl."

"Oh, that's really cool.." mei looked at the blonde more closely

"What about you Mineta? Have you met yours yet?"

"I don't have one,"

Silence

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"It's fine, soulmates don't define us, I'm not gonna end up with someone who cares. I get to peruse all I like, and appreciate the female physique."

"You had a really nice sentiment there until that last part." Melissa sighed

"You'll get used to it."

( T_T)＼(^-^ )

"Kaminari we never hang out anymore." I draped myself over the armchair

"We still hang out, I mean we talked today in class."

"No, we didn't. You talked to Mina and Shinsou."

"No we totally talked, about that new movie."

"What movie?"

"You know… the movie, about the girls, and the dance. I don't know man, I guess I didn't realize we haven't talked in a while."

"I mean I get it, your juggling a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time. But we should have a guys night out soon, invite Sero, maybe bring Sato along?"

"Hey that's a great idea man. This Saturday ok? The movies?"

"Yeah sounds good."

（＾ν＾）

Saturday

…

…

…

And no one came

(*'ω'*)

I walked back into the dorms to see the guys sitting around.

"Seriously? I was just at the theater, none of you guys showed."

"What are you talking about man? Since when were we going to a movie?" Sero looked at me confused

"I talked about it with Kaminari two days ago, didn't he tell you?"

"No, he never mentioned anything to us. I know he's with Shinsou and Mina right now, but hey let's go out tomorrow night ok?" Sato at least tried to apologize

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that, single guys night out right?" I joked

"Hell yea man, let's leave the love struck dufous to his lovers." Sero spoke up, I guess we were both being ignored a bit

(≧∀≦)

It went on like that for a good while, up until we graduated actually. Sato, Sero, and I just being bros, but all good things must end. Just before we graduated Sero met his boyfriend,

(Now before anyone comments- but you said his cat was a girl in the last chapter, it was, but he has a _boyfriend_ if you catch my drift)

Now it was just Sato and me, hanging out, getting into trouble, applying for the same hero agency.

Lately people have treated me differently, it was probably do to the growth spurt I had. I was now a whopping 5"3 which was something I never thought I would achieve. Maybe it was because of that juice the girls made me drink constantly.

"Hey Sato, wanna go out tonight, I hear there's a new bakery opening up near our usual spot." I walked over to legit giant

"Hell yeah, hey let's invite some of the other guys tonight, one last hurrah before we graduate." He grinned

"Score, I'll ask Soji and Tokoyami, they are a couple that's fine to go into public with, not much pda between those two."

"Sounds good, I'll check with Koda, Sero, Kaminari, and Shinsou."

"We should probably grab Ojirou too."

"But… what about…" he started

"Do we have to invite the 'protagonists' they always ignore people when their boyfriend is around, I mean Iida is nice enough to make conversation when his girlfriend is around, but they are always on each other." I cringed

"Yeah… not even Kaminari, Shinsou, and Mina are that bad. That's what surprises me most." Sato nodded a bit

"Still, I guess it would be rude to not invite them, since its a last high school hurrah." I sighed defeated

"Alright, lets send out a blast and let everyone know."

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

That night everyone was out, like even the twink found out about it, and told his boyfriend he was coming with us.

It was actually nice, minimal pda, good conversation, and no talk of soulmates what so ever.

It was a nice way to end it all.

Pretty sure the girls went out too, but who cares.

The bakery was actually really cool, it had a vintage look, and small booths. It felt homey, and warm. Sato was by far the most excited about this, even mentioning getting a part time job here, just because he liked baking that much… and it would save him money for his quirk. Another bonus is that a super cute girl worked here, probably his soulmate based on his cats appearance, and I'm sure they would be happy together if he could get the courage to talk to her.

It would be weird not being around these crack heads on a constant basis, but I'll be fine, there's always the reunion in three years.

（＾＿＾）

Three years later

So welcome back loyal friends, my name is Mineta Minoru, also known as the pro hero Grape Juice, and I am on my way to my class reunion. Am I excited? I mean kinda. Sure I was taller- I know right? Whopping 5"6 right here- but I'm still single, never tried to find anyone to date, who needs a relationship when you can get basically any girl in the room, just add some stuff in your shoes and suddenly you are average height. Still in a world of soulmates, pretty much everybody is happily married, and some have goddamn kids, they are bringing them tonight! Because no, they couldn't get a babysitter… well there's gonna be one watching the kids there, apparently they wanted them to interact.

But I mean, why have kids so young?

 _Probably because most of us won't live past forty._ My mind supplied.

But here I was a twenty-one year old, about to be in a room with a bunch of couples and kids. I mean, at least I know Tsu wouldn't have anyone with her. She met her soulmate but they were just friends. So I would have at least one single to hang out with.

Also I haven't seen Sato in a bit, since he picked up that part time, was placed in a different agency than me, and got a girlfriend after high school, he's been hella busy. I miss our outings.

I sat on the train, it was late and a Thursday night so not many people were out, on this train car there was just me, a few other people, and a girl that caught my eye. She looked slightly older than me, with short black hair, and gold eyes. Even now I could see my 'cat' sitting next to me. Life is cruel, but that's why I defend people, that's why I needed something to do, that's why I—

"Pardon me, but is that your cat sir?" Suddenly the woman was next to me, she was, surprisingly, shorter than me.

The look of shock on my face must have been far too obvious because she started laughing

"Uh, yes. It is." I spoke slowly

"Well, my cats purple and has black eyes, and these grape sized balls on its head. Sorry if I'm being forward, but my name is Kritana, what about you?"

"I'm Mineta, it's nice to meet you,"

Then I felt it, the drain derailing.

(≧∀≦)

Sato's POV

"Hey has Minoru gotten here yet?" I asked Tsu, she had kept the closest contact with him

"I haven't seen him, but he's supposed to get here soon, ribbit."

Suddenly everyones' phones went off with an accident alert.

"Shit the line from Hokkaidō derailed, multiple injured one confirmed dead." Kaminari announced

"Do they need us over there?" Kirishima adjusted the baby in his arms

"They are saying the pro hero who was on the train died protecting passengers." Ururaka announced after handing Iida their daughter

"How far away is it? We could probably be there soon." Todoroki handed his son to Allmight

"Tsu, isn't Minoru working out of Hokkaidō?" I asked deathly quiet

"Oh god, ribbit."

"It's about ten minutes away," Momo handed her kid to Midnight

"What hero was it?" I asked quickly

"I dunno, doubt it was anyone high up." Mina handed Shinsou one of their twins

"Guys, Minoru was probably on that train." Tsu explained

No one said a word

No one out of the whole grade said anything

There was just…

Silence

( ´ ▽ ` )

Mineta's POV

I woke up to feeling myself in a field of some sort, and sunlight shining on my face.

That's weird, wasn't it nighttime? Wasn't I on a train?

Wait… the train!

I shot up and looked around, everything looked normal, but it was all slightly off. I don't know how, but I could feel like there was something wrong with this situation.

"You're here." A voice from behind me spoke

I turned to see Kritana, but something was up about this.

"Yeah, were exactly is here?" I rubbed the back of my head, and felt a fading injury

"The next life." She spoke softly

That's when I noticed the pain that was quickly disappearing for my body. The center was a bloody wound going straight through my torso.

"I'm dead?"

"I'm sorry, everything seems to go wrong when I am around." She apologized, but I found myself unable to blame her for anything

"Hey, you said this is the next life right? Let go on an adventure." I held out my hand to her

When I was younger I had been so scared of dying, of dying unloved. But now, now that I know that there's another side, and a traveling companion. I'm not scared any more.

٩( 'ω' )و

 **Alrighty folks, the Mineta chapter is done. For an extra joke look up what Kritana means, some may find it funny. You know what that means right? One chapter left.**

 **Also I tried my best to update today, August 12th, 2019 for a single reason.**

 **It is the one year anniversary of Cats Of U.A.**

 **In one year this has become my most read story, compared to Work's I've had out of years. So I wanted to say thank you, thank you for reading, commenting, favoriting, sharing, what ever you have done, thank you so much. This means so much to me. As I start my junior year (tomorrow actually) I wanted to say that after I finish this story I will be going on hiatus, and by that I mean I'm going to start writing the sequel to this, called "Heroes of Tomorrow." (Or something like that)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story thus far, and now to announce the ship for the final chapter. Manga readers know, love it, eat it, breathe it, ship it until they die. Soon anime watchers will aswell, I mean hopefully soon but like yeah.**

 **Dabi and Hawks**

 **Alrighty see you guys next time, at the final chapter of Cats of U.A.**


	13. Dabi x Hawks

Alrighty welcome to the final chapter of Cats of UA, I would like to just take a moment and thank anyone who has read or subscribed or commented over the past year, this story means so much to me and I can't wait to introduce my next project to y'all.

Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own my hero academia

Support the official release

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ

Dabi's PoV

"Hey Touya look! I finally got my cat!"

"Big brother, is it true I'm gonna marry whoever has the same quirk as my kitty?"

"I don't think dad likes the fact that my cat has the same quirk as All Might Bubby. I think he's mad."

"Trust me Touya, you will find someone someday, someone to make you happier than anyone else."

"I expect you to be good at this event Touya, if anyone asks about your soulmate answer honestly. I will make no exceptions when it comes to misbehavior regarding our social status."

That's all they ever talked about. Soulmates, how fuckning stupid. Soulmates weren't real, they never were supposed to exist. Someone got bored so they chose to fuck with the whole world.

The story they created is a bad mash of tragedy, romance, comedy, and hatred.

Best friends

Rivals

Humans

Monsters

Yakuza

Heroes

Villains

Almost everyone has them, those left out, they try so desperately to hide it.

Those who don't want who they were set up with, were pressured into it.

Forced to stay in toxic relationships.

It was all bullshit, but I will change that.

"Hey, flame brain, I'm talking to you." Shigaraki growled

I opened one eye to look at him.

Does he know what personal care is?

He glared at me, wanting me to respond to his request.

"Calm down. I got this, talk to the contact, figure out what the heroes know, try to recruit him, learn everything you can about the targets. Did I get all of it?"

"Yeah, remember Teacher was onto the targets location. There should be three of them, one with some quirk based around time seeing as they've lived nearly a hundred years."

God did he know what chapstick is? All I could hear is two pieces of sandpaper rubbing against each other.

"What if they are just some old brods who have lived long ass lives?" Toga spoke up

"Because idiot, at least one of the three should have died, besides that's what Teacher told me."

This made my blood boil, yes we are soulmates, sure it didn't work out, but Himiko is like a sister to me. A psychotic little sister, who had a blood obsession.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go track down some supplies." She walked away

"Tch, I'll be back later."

With that I walked away, pulling out the burner phone he gave me, I texted the only number on it.

"Hey, meet me at the abandoned apartment complex off of south 34th."

I didn't have to wait for a response

"See you there hot stuff ;)"

Oh this little vice of his

Whatever.

（╹◡╹）

I watched as Hawks entered through the balcony window,

"Took you long enough,"

His head whipped over to me

"Well, it's kinda hard to get around without being recognized nowadays."

"Ah yes, the pains of being the number two hero. Makes the need to get away so much more," I walked closer to him, this was nothing new. Ever since he killed Best Jeanist he had been different.

"There is no need to get away from it, it helps keep my image in the public good." Hawks walked a little closer to the wall

"Right because tweety bird wants to have a flight on the darkside. Be a villain, cause pain and misery, and maybe even kill someone… Oh wait, you have."

His face showed guilt, but only momentarily. He knows what he did, as my father does, as my mother did, as I know what I do for fun.

"You really should shut up now."

"Or what you'll arrest me? As Tweety, I was starting to think you liked me."

I pressed my arms to either side of his head and leaned in

"I mean tweety always gets away from Sylvester so I don't see why I can't take you in."

"Because if you do that then you'll miss me, whether you want to admit it or not."

At this he shut me up, in a fun way.

I moved my lips to the rhythm of his. This had happened by accident, but gave me just another reason to destroy soulmates. I would do it for them

Hawks, Himiko and Twice, my mother, and anyone else who had to endure mental and physical abuse due to society's obsession with soulmates.

I knew the texture of his mouth by heart, and had memorized his skin by day two.

This was going on month three.

He pulled away for a mere moment,

"You know someone is going to find out eventually."

"And what happens when they do? You arrest me, say it was part of a plan to get info out of me, try to forget my touch, and warmth on your coldest nights?"

"You really are a bastard you know that right?"

"That's my only flaw obviously." I sank my teeth into the crook of his collar bone, luckily he had worn his tank top today, and hot damn does he look good.

"Right, because repeated attempts at child murder— Jesus Touya!" He gasped my name, my real name.

I pressed him into the wall a little harder.

(;—;)

Hawk's POV

'This has to stop'

That's always my first thought whenever I meet up with him.

But then his lips find mine and it switches to,

'Never mind, I like this'

It doesn't matter what I like, he's a villain, and he should be behind bars

'But you are too. You killed the number three hero.' My mind supplies

There is the problem, I could be forgiven for a lot of things but I don't think murder is one of them.

"Hawks… you still in there?" His voice snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Nope I've been replaced by our lord and savior Colonel Sanders."

"Anything you say, but we have a job."

"Oh a little tag team? Whatever could it be?"

Silence

"It's a hit I won't sugar coat that, but the people are worse villains than we ever could be."

This peaked my interest, villains worse than the league and All for One, who could they be?

"Shortly after quirks appeared these idiots decided to make themselves known, and bend reality to their will. For nearly a hundred years now they have changed the course of history, and society without any resistance."

Is he talking about what I think?

"All for One has tried to get rid of these three quirk users for years, but they kept such a low profile that no one could find them, until now."

"We are taking out the quirk users responsible for soulmates? Now that's crazy, most people wouldn't even consider them villains."

"But what about those in toxic relationships? People whose parents forced them to marry not for love but for a standard, the ones who are in abusive relationships, those who have been killed by their soulmates in crimes of passion, and what about people like me, whose technical soulmate is the opposite gender of my preference."

Silence

"What about people like you? Who they forgot about, or didn't think they deserved love?"

He knew that this would get me riled up

As much as I liked to pretend our relationship wasn't a means to an end, it was.

For him at least.

This was a way for him to get information, and that was it. He didn't love me, and I know that.

"I'm content with the knowledge that no one will ever love me, but I understand the pain."  
Silence

I knew he wouldn't reply, he never does

"So are you in or out?"

"I'm in."  
It was too late for me, I was in too deep. I could only hope that the heroes of the future could make up for the failures of the current generation.

[-_-]

Dabi's PoV

He's sad again.

I know why but it would never work out.

He knows we could never be together in public, and telling him the truth about my feelings would only hurt him more.

I would rather keep him distant and with me, than have the world know and jeopardize everything.

"When is the mission?" He asked, a somber face taking the place of radiance

"Tomorrow night, based on metadata patterns that is when the quirk users will be all together," I explained

"Ok, I'll meet you here then?" Hawks looked at me for merely a moment, and turned towards the window

"Yeah, meet here around 7:00, and we will go from there."

"Sounds like a plan, see ya." with that he left, not waiting for a reply

"Bye, Tweety bird."

Only the empty air of the apartment heard me, it was enough to drive me even crazier

'This isn't real, and you can't give him hope that it is.' my head conjured up

"I can't give him hope for anything, his wings would melt, and it'd be too bitter a fall." I spoke to the air once more

Not being able to talk to anyone about this, that was the hardest part. I'd thought about talking to Himiko about it, but that would never work out, Tomura would discover this little infatuation of mine and destroy it.

He would kill Hawks and make an example out of him, and I couldn't let that happen. Only in a world where he couldn't find us, could I tell him the truth.

"I love him." The air was my only source of comfort

"Dabi, I need to talk to you." Kurogiri appeared behind me

"What's up portal man?"  
"Tomura has requested that I investigate you, who you really are, and where you came from."

Silence  
"This is the end of my time here isn't it?" I spoke softly, I knew once Shigaraki knew of my family he would try to use certain aspects against me, certain things I didn't want the world to know about just yet.

"You came to talk about my father didn't you? About why I haven't revealed the fact that I am his son, and a villain, right?"

"Its curious, you could disgrace his legacy and prove to the world that heroes are flawed? So why haven't you yet?" the older villain inquired

"Because after everything he has put me and my siblings through, I want the world to see him fall by my hands, then I want to reveal the truth, the years of pain, what he did to my siblings, my mother. I want the world to see what a pathetic and weak mess he truly is, and then I want him to die." I could feel my skin burning at the thought of him, but that wasn't unusual at this point.

"I see, well I should leave you to prepare for tomorrow." he opened a portal

"I have a favor to ask of you."  
(0_0)

I walked out of the portal, into the place I left years ago, the sacred training matt, the thin walls, the smell of burning flooding every pore of my being.

"Home"

The taunting voice in my head whispered

"Not home, not anymore."

There was shuffling from the next building over, the building where my siblings and mother once dwelled.

"Natsu, thanks for coming tonight." A voice much too like my mother's spoke

"It's no big deal sis, he's not here tonight, and I've missed your cooking."  
This wasn't good, I thought no one would be here, but I needed to face them eventually.

I walked towards the door and heard their voices a little clearer

"So your wedding is in two months right? You and Tensei are still going through with it?" my brother spoke

"Yeah, he may not be able to be a hero anymore, but he's still my hero, and I love him."  
Right… her fiance had been one of Stain's victims

"Wow, that was sappy. Is Shouto going to bring his boyfriend?"

"I sure hope he does, I heard through Tensei's brother that they act like a married couple already. What about you? Have you met your soulmate yet?"

"I have an idea about who she is, but she's kinda bossy."

"Well what's her name?"  
"Lucy, she keeps making jokes about dying my hair pink in my sleep. She's also studying to become a writer so we will see how it works out."  
They are happy, I shouldn't intrude.

I started walking away when the floor creaked

"Who's there?" they both spun around quickly, poised for attack, if I was anyone else I might have been scared by two of the number one heroes children, but he wasn't the one to train them, mom was. And whilst her side of the family was terrifying in their own right, Fuyumi and Natsu didn't have an ounce of fighting spirit in their bones.

"Come out right now!" My sister called

"Ok, I'm gay." I responded

"That voice, it sounds like." Natsu looked at our sister

"Aw, I come home one day and I'm greeted like this? You two are too cruel."

"That can't be our brother Natsu, he has a female soulmate remember? His cat would always bring dead animals into the house, and Shouto would cry over them?"  
"Right, come out now before we call the police?"  
"Just because you have a cat doesn't mean you have to marry the person attached to it, if people were more accepting of that maybe mom wouldn't be in the situation she is right now?" I stood in the darkness of the doorway, and I could see their faces clearly now.

They had both grown so much, and I was proud of them

"Fuyumi, what if it is him? How else would he know about mom?"  
"He's clearly a villain. Touya would never sneak in the back door, it's too close to the gym."

"Which is why if dad was home he wouldn't expect me to go that way, not that I wouldn't want him to see me. We have some unfinished business." with that I stepped into the light and watched as the pan Fuyumi brandishing fell to the floor

"You're that villain from tv, the one who almost killed our father."

"And I tried to kill him for what he put us all through. The abuse of all his children, what he did to Shouto the moment his quirk came in, what he did to mom after she lost it and burned Shouto's face."

"Oh my god it is you." Natsu dropped his arms

"No, that can't be our big brother, he would never hurt anyone."

"What about those guys who bullied you when we were little? The ones who cut your hair during class, and made you cry? I hurt them. Or the time that those kids tied Natsu up in the park and left him there for hours. They got hurt. Course neither of you saw that happen, but they all came to school the next day with bruises and burns."  
"Touya? Is it really you?" she started crying

"Yeah, it's me."

The two of them rushed me and tackled me in a hug.

"Well this is unexpected."  
"We thought we would never see you again." Fuyumi whispered, and I felt it all

The emotions and truths I had been suppressing since I had left, and I started crying too.

This were my little brother and sister, and as much as I hated our father, as much as I resented everything he stood for, he was still the reason we were all here, and that will be the only good thing he has ever done in his life, not forcing my mom into bad situations, not saving lives, nothing. My siblings were the only good to come from that monster, and I'm a fucking villain, so you know he's fucked up.

"Why did you take us with you? Why couldn't you have stayed? It got so much worse after you and mom both left."

"I'm sorry Natsu, I really am. If I could have taken you all with me I would have, but I was only eighteen, I wasn't ready to take care of three kids, and dodge the guys looking for me at the same time, and I couldn't have just taken you two, Shouto needed people here for him. Especially after what happened with mom." I pulled him closer

"Can we call Shouto?" my little sister asked

"It's better if he not know, I tried to kill his boyfriend after all, I don't think he'll be too jazzed about that." I joked, but we all knew it was true, they had all seen the news. They knew what I had done, especially what I had done to our father.

"Thanks for punching that bastard in the face by the way, you should have seen Shouto's reaction, when dad came in he just kept slurping on his soba, and all he said was 'that's a nasty scar ya got there' my god, dad's face was pure gold."

"Natsu, it's not that funny." Fuyumi smacked him, but I could tell she was trying to hide a smile

I slowly backed away from them, just an arms length away, but that was almost too much

"I should probably leave, if any of the servants see me they'll call the police." I laughed a little too bitterly

"We sent them all home for the night, it's just the three of us." Nastu explained

"Stay for dinner touya, I wanna sit down and eat with you before you do something overly stupid."

With that I was dragged to the dining room table, the burns from where I tried cooking when we were young still staining the surface of the finished wood.

We are for a bit, exchanging casual conversation, it was unreal. We hadn't eaten together in six years but we fell back into routine.

"So Touya, you said earlier you were gay, did you meet someone who helped you come to to his conclusion?" My sister asked politely

"No, I've known for a long time, and I told mom and dad, but Dad... lets just say that since I wasn't destined to marry a man, he was not happy about it at all."

"Is that why he would always tell you to be honest when someone asked about your soulmate? So you couldn't do anything about your sexuality?" Natsu put the pieces together

"Yeah, that exactly why actually. But I'm fine now, I've been talking with this guy and it's not going to work out, trust me on that one, but it's nice to have someone around to talk to."

"Why wouldn't it work out?" my little sister set her bowl down on the table

"He, and I come from completely different worlds. He still has a chance at a normal life, and me telling him the truth would change everything."

"It sounds like you're in love with him Touya." She spoke softly

"Oh don't give me that shit, you're supposed to be a villain and take what you want, who gives a fuck if you two aren't supposed to be together, go after him, screw the rules, and when you are done invite us to your secret wedding in the counrty side of France, we won't snitch." Natsu punched me in the arm

"Is this guy a certain hero whose kinda close to dad?" Fuyumi suddenly spoke up

"No. Nope, not at all, why did Hawks come to mind?"

"I never said anything about Hawks."

Fuck

"OH SHIT yo u had-" Natsu spoke before I decked him in the face

"Fuyumi, I'm telling you this now, you better run."

I started chasing her around the room, and for a moment I forgot everything I should have been watching for, specifically the fact that the front door opening and closing, and a younger voice calling

"Hey Fuyumi, i decided to come home for dinne- HOLY FUCK WHAT'S DABI DOING IN OUR HOUSE!" he lit up  
Shouto was home

"FUck ah shit he killed Natsu! Um I'm calling dad!"

"BITCH YOU BETTA STOP!" Natsu shot up

"But he's a villain!"  
"He's our brother!" Fuyumi giggled

"Sup baby bro, betch you didn't expect that shit."  
With that he passed out

"Oh my gosh Shouto!" Fuyumi rushed over to him, Natsu too. The fun was put on hold by our feinting baby brother

"I think that's my cue to leave."

"So soon Touya? We just got to see you again." Natsu turned back to me

"It'll be easier to tell him that you two were messing around and he slipped on ice. Instead of explaining the truth."

"Yeah, he needs to focus on becoming and great hero, it'd be a little difficult if you knew that you were punching your older brother in the face." Fuyumi agreed

They both got up and hugged me one last time.

These were two of the people I never wanted to hurt, and it was good to see them again.

I couldn't stop now, not when I'm so close to finishing it. Once soulmates are no more, maybe then I can rest.

That was enough to keep me going for a long time.

\\(/∇/)\

Hawks POV

"I'm really sorry Tokoyami, but I don't think I'll be able to take you out this weekend. Something very important came up, and I can't get you involved."

"It's ok Hawks. I just hope we can work together next weekend."

"Sure thing ya hatchling of a hero."

I tried my best to smile for him, and he gave me a genuine smile back

"Good luck and be safe Hawks." With that he turned away and walked back towards the U.A. Dorms.

I did my best to memorize this moment, because if things go as Touya wants them to tomorrow… I'll never be coming back.

I decided to take a stroll through the campus, this is where I trained, and where the heroes of tomorrow will train…

I just hope they will be trained well enough to win whatever war is coming towards them.

"Shouto where are you going?" I heard a voice call

"I'm going home for dinner." I heard the youngest todoroki reply

"Oh… ok." The voice sounded sad

"Look Izu, I just want to see my family. I'll be back later."

"Alrighty, I'll see you."

I walked over to see a green haired teen watching Shouto leave

"You ok child?"

"Ah shit!"

"Don't die on me small one. You Todoroki's boyfriend?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm Izuku Midoriya. How did you know that?"

"You are all he talks about whenever I run into him."

"I doubt that, there's not much to talk about."

"Really? You made the ice prince feel something, the todoroki are a group most will never see smile."

Silence

"Look, you make him happy, even if you weren't soulmates I'm sure you would've still found each other, as friends or something more. The cats are just to give you a nudge, but the reason he is with you is by your own doing, not some bullshit prophecy." I knelt closer to him

"You don't like the idea of soulmates do you?"

"I never got one, so why should I believe in a thing called love."

Silence

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry little green? It's not as bad as everyone makes it out to be, it means you've got options. Anyway invite me to the wedding, I'm a slut for anything expensive." With that I took off

I looked towards the clock tower in the distance, still had a solid twelve hours before I had to meet up with him….

I started towards my new destination, and planned my next move

(-.-;)y-~~~

Dabi's POV

We walked in silence towards the summit of the mountain these hags lived on, it would end today.

Hawks had a bag, the contents of it unknown to me, it didn't matter.

This was it. His initiation would be complete after this.

He seemed melancholy, but at least he was focused

"It sounds like you're in love with him Touya."

I'm not allowed to be in love with him. Not while these fuckers are messing with reality.

"I'm guessing that's it huh?" His voice snapped me back to reality

In front of us was a cabin, moderate in size but that was the only ordinary part of it.

The world round it was tinted yellow, the sky looked green and everything looked like it had been put through a filter.

The surrounding plants and trees looked as if their chlorophyll had been painted, as the leaves were unnatural blues and hues of purple.

Everything was weird, to put it lightly.

"Welcome to Wonderland" I smirked

He didn't laugh

"Dabi,"

I knew what was going on. This was a set up, and I was the chump.

"So this is where it ends, huh?"

Silence

"Ya know, for a bit there, I actually thought you cared. I thought maybe this meant something to you, that this wasn't a one sided fantasy."

He didn't even look at me.

I turned away from him

"Ya know, I knew it happened all to perfectly, to think I actually thought you could love me back."

Silence, I didn't want to look at him, but something made me.

He had tears streaming down his face

"If you actually think that I don't love you then you don't know anything about me. If you think I haven't dreaded this moment for the last three months, you're wrong."

Suddenly the world went dark.

"I'm sorry Touya,"

( ✌︎'ω')✌︎

Matchmaker's POV

I sat watching the scene unfold, I admit my mistakes as needed, but this wasn't one.

"We should leave while they are busy," Lupin spoke from behind me

"Stop being a dumbass, I told you we end up dead in this scenario, but oh no, you wouldn't listen to either of us." Gale was freaking out

"My friends, we wove this story from nothing for over a hundred years, but all stories must end, including ours."

Silence

"Gale, you kept us young and documented every branch of possibility from the future we would create, and Lupin you painted everything with such care that each of your creations was more beautiful than the last." This was the end and we all knew it

"Your obsession set us on this path, why let it end here?" He asked

"Because I'm tired, it's time for humanity to learn about choice, it's time for a new era."

"You ran out of ideas didn't you whore?" Lupin smacked me upside the head

"Figures, leave it to Mel to forget to write the ending until it's too late," gale joked

"First of all, I can't die I'm the reincarnation I am the lord herself. Second of all, I got busy!

"It's ok, we all did."

Silence

Then a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Hawks entered our home, but it was ok, it was over.

We could rest.

"I think you already know what's happening." In a flash of feathers my two oldest friends lie dead on the floor

"You know, you're supposed to kill me too." I scoffed, I would be joining them soon

"No, I'm not going to, instead you are going to answer my questions."

This wasn't supposed to happen

"W-what do you want to know traitor?"

"Your name, and what exactly is your quirk."

"My name is Melpomene, my quirk is whatever I write becomes reality."

"Interesting, now I really can't kill you, I fact I can use your quirk to get my way."

I couldn't move, Gale had never foreseen any of this.

"What? Want me to rewrite the story so you and flame brain out there are soulmate? I admit I have been wrong about who should end up together before." I laughed, so many had been hurt because of us.

"No, what your going to do is never mess with the idea of 'soulmates' ever again, and you are going to write me a happy ending to this story. Think you can handle that Mel?" He shoved a pen and notebook at me

"I hope you know that there is always a tragedy that follows when I get too specific."

"I'm fine with that, tragedy is a major part in life. So start writing, then I'll let you go on with your life."

"Someone will eventually find out you let me live." I glared

"And I'll deal with that once it comes time, for now get one with it. "

With that I began to write, and the world slipped away from existence once again.

ϵ( 'Θ' )϶

Dabi's POV

I woke up in a room I'd never seen before, it was quiet, too quiet.

Where was Hawks, how did the mission end. What had happened?

I found him standing in a kitchen, what the hell was this place?

"Oh, you finally woke up."

"Where are we, what happened?" I demanded, he wasn't wearing his hero costume, I thought he lived in that thing

"I finished the missions, the quirk user who created the cats is dead."

She was dead?

"You've been out for about a day now, when was the last time you slept before the mission?"

Something was up

"Where are we?"

"A mountain rang somewhere in Central Europe."

"What the fuck"

"I… we, left Japan after the mission, I thought maybe I could try starting life over, and you would be willing to stay with me when that happened."

Start over? How could we when we look like this?

"It won't be easy, but life, and love never is. I want you to stay with me for however long you want, and if you don't want to stay, I'll fly you back to Japan myself."

Silence

"You know, when you phrase it like that, it's almost as if you are proposing." I joked

"Not yet… one day, for sure."

What the fuck, since when did he—

"So what do you stay, wanna leave everything behind with me?"

What could he expect me to say? That I'd give up everything, my mission, my teammates, my driving force in life to be with him.

"What happens if I say no? You go back to being a double agent for us?"

"Nah, that bag you saw me carrying had old feathers and samples of my blood. According to the world I'm dead. There's nothing left for me in Japan. I want to try living my life slower, and see where I end up."

"You slowing down? The world must be ending."

"I guess it is. Soulmates are no more, and I'm tired."

He was serious about staying here.

"If you want to leave everything behind, why did you bring me with you?"

"I thought it would be obvious,"

Silence

"I love you"

This was a trap, he couldn't, he couldn't actually love me back.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to, but if you give me a chance, I'll do right by you."

'Sounds like you're in love with him Touya.'

"Ok… I'll stay."

"I promise I won't force you, if you ever wann–Wait really?" His eyes widened almost to a comical level

"Yea, I'll–"

He cut me off in the best way possible, pressing his lips to mine.

This was almost too good to be true, like in a moment I would wake up and find myself in jail.

"Say it again please." I whispered

"I love you so goddamn much it hurt Touya."

"I love you too."

\\(/∇/)\

Melpomene's POV

I finished writing their story, but so many new ideas came to me as I did.

They would pay for killing my friends in the most delicious way.

This would end the way I wanted it to.

Love be damned.

I… I finished it.

Holy shit I finished this goddamn story.

I promise there will be a sequel, but I'm going to take some time to get it out, I hope all of you who have followed the story thus far will be interested in the follow up.

I want to thank you all for your kind words, critiques, and suggestions. Over the past year (plus some) my life has changed more than I would have expected.

I started cosplaying, got a girlfriend, got a job, got a speaking role in a musical, even started writing an original play. I've met so many cool people online and in real life and I can't wait to see how it all goes from here. 2019 has been one of the best and worst years of life but I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I hope you all had an amazing year, and will continue reading when

Heroes of Tomorrow comes out.

I love you all, and thank you once again for reading,

Love

Jade


	14. Preview

**Thank you for your patients. Over the last few months I have worked on this with my friends, on character design, personality, redesign, restructuring story lines, and this is turning into a whole new sort of story. One not only about the main characters, but about so many others.**

 **The first chapter is set to release on April 20th 2020**

 **I hope this catches your interest.**

—

Yami's PoV

Age 9

—

"Ok, class as you know today is career day and two of your classmates have a very special surprise for us. Yami, Ume, would you like to introduce your parents?" smiled at my brother and I.

We raced to the front of the classroom, our mom and dads outside of the room.

"M-my name is Ume Ashido,"

"And I'm Yami Ashido, and our parents are the coolest ever!" I couldn't wait for everyone to meet them

"Yeah! They are heroes! They save lives, fight bad guys, and they saved us too!" Ume's smile was probably bigger than mine… I had to smile harder!

"So here are our parents!" I threw the classroom door open, and my mom, dad, and pater came through.

"Hiya kids! I'm the Pro hero Alien Queen!" Momma waved

"I'm the Pro hero ChargeBolt!" Pater grinned

"And I'm Pro hero Siren. We are Yami and Ume's parents." Dad smiled softly

I liked his smiles the best, he had almost the exact same quirk as me!

"Any questions for us kiddos?" My momma knelt down to our level

"Is your skin naturally that color?"

"Yes, yes it is!"

"What are your quirks?"

"Well I can create electricity, Siren can control people's minds, and Alien Queen can produce acid from her whole body. Mines the coolest though!" Pater laughed

"Why do these kids call you all their parents? Who are the twins' actual parents?" An older lady in the back asked, and my parents faces fell

"We don't know, we found them in the wreck of a villain attack when they were infants. We decided to take them in." Dad explained

I hated this game. Momma, Pater, and Dad said that it was a game of pretend, that they weren't actually our parents, because people wouldn't like that.

Because they wouldn't understand.

I wanted to stop playing but they said not yet. I don't get it. If my momma, dad, and pater love each other why should people care?

Suddenly there was a beep from my parents wrists.

"Sorry kids, duty calls!" Pater flipped his glasses down

"We'll be back soon okay kids?" Dad knelt down to Ume and me.

"Ok Dad!" We tackle hugged him

"Goodbye my darlings! I'll see you at dinner tonight!" Momma kissed the top of our heads

"We love you both!" Pater left just as quick.

"Well class, do we want to watch the news coverage in a bit? I'm sure we would all love to see the Ashido Twin's parents on TV!" clasped her hands together

"Yeah! I wanna see them beat some bad guys!"

"Alrighty, we will ask to get the TV, and for now why don't we move on!"

I sat down as quick as possible, I just want to see the fight.

Ume and I were going to be heroes some day! We were gonna go to school where Gramps and Grandpa work, where Aunt Eri just graduated from! U.A.

Where the best heroes are made, like Deku!

Deku is so cool, he has the coolest husband and the funniest son! Setoshi was my best friend, and he was going to be a hero too!

Ume thinks that Ground Zero should be the number one hero, but that's because he's on of our Parent's best friends, and his husband Red Riot is super nice, but I can't tell anyone, they are playing a game of secrets, but their daughter is my age and she's super pretty! Asume is Ume's best friend!

Then we have Makoto, his mommas are super cool! Creati and her wife are really nice.

They all keep talking about their friends and how they have more kids!

We get to play together and have sleepovers, maybe one of these times Hanako can come!

Suddenly the building started shaking, but we had drills so I wasn't scared, I slipped under my desk and waited for the shaking to stop.

When it finally did all the parents started checking their phones,

"Looks like a building collapsed a few blocks away, they think one of the heroes fighting the villains was still inside." The mean old lady spoke first

"Yami, do you think that it was—"

"No Ume, you know that our parents are the best heroes around! They would never get caught in something like that!"

I grabbed my emergency phone. My parents said we weren't allowed to use it for games so they blocked those features. It was only for emergencies.

" _It is a terrible scene over here in the Saitama Prefecture, the League of Villains targeting a rival group within one of the office buildings. Three Pro heroes entered to attempt to apprehend the warring groups. The building began to collapse shortly after the villains began their escape."_

I saw my dads in the background trying to dig through the rubble.

"Yami, where's mom?"

"I'm sure she's just not in the frame. She's the number twenty-three pro hero! She's just helping others."

The pit in my stomach wasn't going away.

I don't like this, where is Momma? Why aren't the cameras showing her?

" _It looks like pro hero Uravity just arrived on scene!"_

Aunt Ochaco. I bet now Momma's gonna run over to talk to her.

But she didn't. She ran straight for our dads and began to lift all the rubble she could, as more heroes arrived to make sure everyone was ok, and to clean up.

But Momma never showed up.

—

Ume and I walked home from school, eyes still glued to the phone. We got to go home early because the villain attack was so close, but…

"Yeah, I agree." He murmured

We took a turn towards the business center of the prefecture.

"Come on! I'm sure the cameras just weren't focusing on Momma with all the heroes arriving!" Ume ran ahead of me, he was always faster

"Ume! Wait! My legs aren't as long as yours!"

Suddenly he came to a dead stop, and I only realized why when I stood next to him.

Dad and Pater were crying.

Uncle Sero was hugging both of them.

"Dad? Pater?" I started running towards them

"Yami wait up!" Ume followed

We were stopped by Uncle Eijiro

"Why are they crying? What's going on?" My brother's lip started to tremble

"Kiddos, listen. Your mom was still in the building when it collapsed."

No.

No, that's not real.

"B-but she said we would see her at dinner." I don't like this dream

I wanna wake up now.

"Listen, we're gonna find her ok?" I could see through the fake smile

"No, you guys found something didn't you?"

"Let's get you guys home." He picked us both up

"No! We want to see our Pater and Dad! Why are they crying?" I started kicking at his chest

"Let us go Uncle! We can help!" My brother was crying

"We want to help find Momma!" I screamed

"We want to help find her! She said she would see us at dinner!"

"Momma!"

We never got to have that dinner.

—

Age 11

—

"Alright class, today we will be working on our projects about heroes of the past. You may select any dead or retired hero to study, and write a report on." explained

"I bet the twins are gonna do their mom." Someone snickered behind me

"Please, she wasn't their bio mom anyway, why do they care?"

"They don't talk as much as they used to, what did they lose the ability to speak?"

"You hear that they wanna go to U.A.?"

"Yeah, so they can end up like Alien Queen?"

" _Just ignore them Yami, they don't know shit."_ Ume made eye contact with me

" _I won't say anything if you don't"_ I rolled my eyes in response

The rest of the day was a blur, more whispers, more talking each other down.

I didn't want to talk about it, why was that all the class ever talked about.

My dead fake yet real mom.

"So who are you going to do the project on? I'm thinking the first Ingenium." Ume walked over to me

"You could always call the second Ingenium to see if you can schedule a meeting." I smirked

"True, I'll text Hanako and see if after the next training session if we could visit her uncle." He smirked

"What? You like her or something?" I snickered

"No. Why would I want to start dating at age 11?" He flicked my forehead, he was already a good head taller than me, but I would find a way to be the same height as him.

"Back to the subject, who are you doing the project on?"

"I was looking through some old new stories, and I found that the youngest Number two ranked hero in history was killed on a mission no one knew about?"

"I see, what was his name?"

"Hawks, I'm gonna ask Setoshi to try and get me a meeting with Endeavor, he's the one who Hawks worked for when he started out."

"Well if it isn't the freak twins? Planning on how you are gonna make all the teachers feel sorry for you with the project?" One of our classmates walked over to us

Silence

"What? All the stories about how you don't talk anymore, they true? Swear I just heard your voices." He kept poking at us

"We don't like talking with idiots, sorry." Ume bit back

"The hell you just say?"

"He called you an idiot, which is true since you keep trying to provoke us." I rolled my eyes

"The only reason anyone actually tolerates you two, is because they feel pity for a pair of orphans who lost a parent for the second time."

I fuckin decked him.

"Bitch!" His friends joined in, got a few solid punches but Ume was bigger than both of them.

"Talk to us again, and you won't be able to walk away next time." I sneered

—

Age 13

—

"One two three, one two three, one two three. Now passé into tour en l' aíre."

Next was sixth into a promenade. Finish with a glissade allegro into a pirouette.

The music shut off.

"Very good students, remember no class on Wednesday, Yami could you stay for a bit longer?"

"Sure thing."

My classmates filed out, but not before Megumi shoulder checked me

"Teacher's pet"

"What's up Aunt Eri?"

"I heard that you got into a verbal altercation in the dressing room. Mind telling me what caused it?"

"They were spreading rumors about me." I looked away

"Yami, I understand that you have your pride, but what is the worst a bunch of preteen girls can say?"

"They were saying that the only reason I've gotten anywhere here is because you're the teacher, and that I possess people to get my way."

"Oh sweetie, have you talked to your dad about this? He would understand better than anyone else." She smiled

"We may have similar quirks, but at least people don't look at him like he's a demon." I would not cry over this

"Yami Ashido I'm telling you to listen to my words. Just because he didn't go through the exact same sort of hardship, doesn't mean he can't help you. I met plenty of people who went to middle school with Hitoshi, they were scared to speak to him."

"I'm sorry. It's just, this is my safe space, and they were taking that away from me." I felt little dribbles hit my hands

"It's ok, it'll be ok. Just promise the next time instead of calling those girls mean names, you come talk to me instead ok? Now on the topic if you got into this class just because I am your aunt, put that whole concept out of your head. Those girls watch you every practice with extreme jealousy, because you are far more flexible, and have greater strength than them. Not to say they aren't good, but try to recognize that they want to be like you, that's why they are mean."

—

Age 14

—

My back slammed against the mat for the third time in a row.

"Come on Ashi, you aren't paying attention, or else you would've seen that right hook coming." Asume laughed

"Whatever Baku, I just got a lot on my mind." I rubbed the back of my neck

"Doesn't excuse the fact that you let your guard down," She punched my arm harder than needed

"I'm sorry ok? Geez, show a little respect for your senpai would you?" I joked

"You may be older than me, but let's consider who is more mature."

"Whatever you say princess."

A loud beep signaled the end of practice, and we all gathered in the center of the room.

"Alright kids, remember next week is when you are all scheduled to take the U.A. entrance exam." Uncle Shouto smiled kindly at us

"So, the normal exam was today?" Makoto inquired, glitter seeping out of everyone of their non existent pores

"Yes, the normal exam was today. You all already knew that, but remember one thing, just because you have gotten recommendations doesn't mean you are a student yet." Uncle Katsuki explained

"People will tell you, that since you were given a recommendation you haven't had to work just as hard, if not harder than the kids who didn't. There will always be those who are stronger than you, and you have to learn to respect everyone's journey. Some kids are greatly gifted but don't come from a position in life to receive the opportunities you have. So prove to everyone that you deserve to be at U.A." Aunt Ochaco grinned at all of us

"Alrighty, let's do this." I smiled at my twin

We would prove that we weren't defined by our tragedy.

That we were more than what the world made us out to be.

—

Icarus's PoV

Age 15

—

"Run." My dad shoved a bag over my head

"What's going on? Where is Pére?"

"I'm going back for him, but you have to run." He urged me

"Why? Who are those people? Why did the one with blue hair call you traitors?"

First a blonde woman shows up at our house and tells my dads that Shigi-something is coming for a visit, now there is a fight?

"Icarus, your Pére's and my past just came for a visit, take the train tickets and get out of here, we will find you. I promise." With that my father took off back towards our villa.

I can't just leave them!

I ran up the back path to see what was happening, my Pére was on his knees, wings turning to dust.

"No, what's happening?" I whispered in horror

"Shigaraki enough!" Dad shouted from across the backyard

"Well if it isn't traitor. How have ya been? Enjoying life here in Massif Central with a washed up hero?" He kicked Pére in the head.

"Don't you touch him!" Dad roared, flames igniting across his entire body

"YOU LEFT US! This is the least of what you deserve!"

"I finished my mission, the quirk users responsible for soulmates were killed!"

"NO THEY WEREN'T! Not the third, she is still alive. You used her power to get all of this, so I'm going to turn it to dust, starting with your husband."

"FUCKIN BASTARD!"

He ran at the intruder, blasting him with different forms of blue flamesI have to help him, I can't just watch my parents die!

Suddenly somebody grabbed my shoulder, there was my Pére. I had been so focused on the fight that I hadn't noticed him sneak up on me

"Icarus, why are you still here?" I could see blood seeping through his clothing

"Why is this happening?"

"Because, your father and I decided to betray some very bad people, a long time ago. We have to deal with the consequences."

"But why? Why do you have to? Why can't I do anything to help?"

"You have your entire life ahead of you, we want you to live, find love, never regret what you have had." He pressed a kiss yo my forehead

"We love you, now go. If Shigaraki finds you he will not hesitate to kill you."

With that he pushed me towards the path and began to limp back over to my dad.

This couldn't be happening.

Make it stop, please.

—

Icarus and Yami

—

I don't care how long it takes.

I don't care what I have to do.

I will find Shigaraki, and I will kill him.

—

 **Alrighty! That's the preview chapter, make sure to stay tuned on 4/20 for the release of** **Heroes of Tomorrow**

 **See you guys there!**

— **Jade**


End file.
